Fox And Cat
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: After being gone for a year and a half longer then he was suppose to, Naruto returns home with a cloaked stranger at his side. Super Powered Naruto, Naruto/Yugito.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright everyone, I'm finally back even though I really don't care any longer about shit in this world. Some of you will be glad, but others will not be as my stories will change slightly due to the emotions ripping through me right now. This story was originally going to be a Yahoo! Group story, but now I really don't care about holding some of my stories back. There might be a lemon or two in this, but I don't know right now. I originally planned this on being a flashback chapter, but then realized that the flashback would have been so enormous and turned this first chapter into the only chapter with so many words Microsoft Word probably couldn't count them all. So I'm going to string over the flashbacks over the story so you will get the full story of what has happened and the relationship of Naruto and Yugito.

Also, I will be putting up a pole on my profile whether or not to put Darkness on here or leave it as a Yahoo! Group story.

I Do Not Own Naruto.

**

* * *

**On a worn dirt road not to far away from Konoha, two figures wearing gray hooded cloaks slowly walked towards the walls of the said village. Both were close to the same height, but it was easy to tell them apart as one was obvious female due to the cloak she was wearing was a little tight around her chest, revealing that she had somewhat large breasts. Her eyes were a deep emerald with dilated iris and a little off tilt to give them a slight animalistic look to them that was almost like that of a cat. There were a few strands of blonde hair over her tomboyish face. She also wore a hitai-ate on her forehead, but was difficult to tell what village she belonged to but was obvious to see she was a nukenin as there was a slash on her hitai-ate. "Seems like you are back home."

The other nodded lightly at the girl's statement. The other was harder to tell until you got a good look at the face. The face was obviously male with tanned skin with three cleft whisker marks on each cheek. Another defining characteristic about him was his piercing electric ocean blue eyes that seemed to have lost some vibrancies in them. Just like the girl, he had a few strands of darker blonde hair covering his forehead, which also had a hitai-ate on his forehead but it was easier to identify as it was leaf meaning he was from Konoha. "Yeah, we're finally here. You sure you want to be here..."

"I'll be alright. There is nothing we can do now, let's just hope everything goes smoothly." The girl interrupted him quickly, not wanting to give him the impression that she didn't want to be there. Truthfully she didn't want to, but she would do so as it was his home and that was enough for her. Shaking her head of that thought, she walked besides her fellow blonde as they reached the entrance of the village and the guard stopped them.

"Halt! State your names and purpose here." The blonde hair male looked over at the guard that had stopped them before tapping his forehead lightly to reveal his hitai-ate to the said man. The said man also was able to see the features of the young male's face and instantly recognized who he was. "So you're back. Tsunade-sama is expecting you, but who is this and where is Jiraiya-sama?"

The young male sighed lightly as he heard Jiraiya's name before shaking his head lightly as he looked over the girl. "She is with me and is here to see the Hokage."

The guard chunin looked at him with some doubt in his eyes, but looking into the piercing blue eyes that were colder than he remembered forced his hand as something was going on. Moving out of their way, both silently walked through the gate and headed for the tallest tower in the center of the village.

**

* * *

**In the said tallest tower in the village of Konoha, a woman with dusty blonde hair in two pig tails was growing agitated and quickly. And her problem wasn't the massive amount of paperwork on her desk, but the fact that neither her ex-teammate or her technically adopted grandson/baby brother had not returned.

Neither of her two apprentices could blame her as it had been four years since both of them had left and they were suppose to return after two and a half. They were also very worried about the two as the couldn't figure out why they had taken so long to return. Especially Sakura as she was beginning to realize that she might had very well lost a second teammate and the thought was almost unbearable for her, so she put it on the back of her mind and did her best not to think about it. Even still it was eating away at her not having the chance to make it up all the years of horrible treatment to the blonde.

Sighing once more, Tsunade signed another paper automatically, much to the worry of both her apprentices as she hadn't even looked at the papers lately. If someone wanted to have her resign, all they would have to do is put a paper of her resignation on the top and she would sign it without second thought. Shaking her head lightly, Shizune walked silently over to Tsunade before placing her hand on her shoulder, making the large breast Hokage jump lightly as she looked up at her. Shizune refrained from sighing as she looked down at her master. "Tsunade-sama, if you don't feel like working today, you don't have to. Both Sakura and I can handle this. Go ahead and..."

Before she could finish, the door opened to reveal both Koharu and Homura. Shizune refrained from growling along with Sakura as both were trying to get Tsunade to rest as there was no doubt the Gondaime Hokage was extremely tired. Neither of them noticed this, but did notice the killing intent they were releasing towards them. They easily threw it off as they walked up to the desk as they had been exposed to greater killing intents. Tsunade sighed deeply as she knew why they had come this time and really didn't want Sakura or Shizune to be here for it. Looking over at them, she had half a mind to tell them to leave but didn't get the opportunity to do so as Homura spoke up. "Tsunade, it has been a year and a half since Jiraiya should have return along with _him_."

Tsunade refrained from clenching her fist and sending the man through the wall as she knew it wouldn't look very good for her to punch an old man that was thirty years older than she was. Koharu noticed the twitching in Tsunade's face and body and quickly took over as Homura really didn't like Naruto. "Tsunade-san, I know you want to wait for more time believing that Jiraiya will return with him, but something could have happened. I'm not saying to mark him as a nukenin like Homura is here; I'm just saying to send a group to search for them. And before you say we have a shortage of shinobi, I'm well aware of that fact. But you can spare a few to search for them."

Nodding lightly at her, Tsunade sighed as she knew it was the truth. In fact she had been sending a few to search for them, but no one could find a trace of them. She absently cursed Jiraiya for not giving her at least a schedule on where they would be. Shaking her head lightly, she sighed as she looked over at Koharu while ignoring the fuming Homura, though he stopped when all four kunoichi glared at him. "I have, but I haven't been able to send any jounin or Anbu to look for them. I was thinking about sending Kakashi to look for them, but he's been out on missions too often."

Koharu nodded lightly as she understood that reason before coming up with a plan of her own. "Why not send a few of our new chunin along with some of his friends? Most of them are given mediocre task anyways so it shouldn't be a problem to send them."

"I've thought about it, but you know Jiraiya as well as I do and when he said two to three years I had a feeling it would take longer. I still want to believe they ran into something important and forgot to send a message to me. It wouldn't be surprising considering the two of them. But you are right; it needs to be done soon." Tsunade answered quickly as she had honestly thought about doing that and was thinking about it more seriously than before as it was taking way to long for them to arrive.

Koharu could only nod knowing Jiraiya all too well along with his pervert hobbies and his habit of being chronically late. But she also knew that Jiraiya wouldn't have been this late without contacting someone. So she was slightly concerned for her son. It wasn't very well known, but she was the toad hermit's mother and had requested that Sarutobi be his sensei as she knew he would be the perfect one for him. Though she distanced herself from him later in her life, they still had a decent mother-son relationship. "I know, but I would still like to see a larger search for them. Maybe using the Inuzuku along with the Aburame heirs. This would be an excellent warm up mission since I know you have picked both of them for the Uchiha's retrieval when Uzumaki-san is back."

Tsunade could only sigh lightly at Koharu, knowing why she was so persistent. Seeing that she wasn't going to be giving up any time soon as she was worried about both of them as well, she was about to cave in when there was a knock on the door. Sitting straight up in her chair as the door open Kotetsu popped his head in with a blank, yet somewhat relieved face. "Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki-san has finally arrived along with another."

Everyone, except Homura, looked extremely relieved at this as Tsunade motioned for the chunin to bring him in along, with who she probably thought was Jiraiya. She was mildly surprised when two cloaked figures entered the room and she instantly knew that Jiraiya wasn't one of them as one was definitely female. She wouldn't have put it past Naruto to be in his Sexy no Jutsu form, but she knew the other wasn't Jiraiya as he wasn't tall enough and was around the height Jiraiya reported Naruto to be at in his last letter if not a little taller. Sitting up even straighter then before, she looked at the one she believed, and knew was Naruto. "Naruto, what's going on, who is this and where is Jiraiya?"

Both cloaked figures flinched very slightly that only Koharu, Homura and Tsunade could notice it. Sighing lightly, Naruto slowly slid his hood down to reveal his electric blue eyes. At first, everyone was slightly surprised as his eyes didn't hold the vibrancies they once did and his face seemed to be hardened compared to the happy-go-lucky face he had four years ago. They quickly adjusted to it as they knew something had to happen to have acting like this. "I'll explain everything baa-chan, but I need to get some things out of the way first. Sorry for not sending any messages as when we headed back the conditions were... rather hellish with the Akatsuki and all. But I'm back and to answer your second question, this my fiancée, Nii Yugito."

Everyone's eyes widened hearing what Naruto had said and flinched lightly at the Akatsuki and hellish part. Once he was finished all eyes slowly turned to the girl in the room. Seeing that he had introduced her to them and they were all looking at her in shock, the girl slowly slid of her hood to reveal her slightly feral, cat like face and slashed Kumogakure hitai-ate. At first sight of her face, Sakura was slightly jealous as the girl seemed to have a natural beauty to her but quickly put that aside as she had heard Naruto saying that she was his fiancé and was very interested, as was mostly everyone in the room, on how it happened. The only two that didn't were Homura as he disliked Naruto and Koharu as she wanted to know about her son first. Tsunade quickly overcame her shock at what Naruto's head as she noticed the hitai-ate as well. "Naruto, as much as I want to know what happened, I need to know where Jiraiya is."

Naruto flinched once more as he heard Jiraiya's name as she said that along with Yugito looking down in shame. Seeing there reactions both Tsunade and Koharu felt their stomachs turn as they knew something had happened and it wasn't good. And seeing that Naruto was trying to find a way to say what they felt made their stomachs turn even worse then before. Taking a deep breath as Yugito walked besides him, Naruto looked Tsunade directly in the eyes as he spoke in an almost emotionless voice as he kept his emotions from surfacing. "Jiraiya-sensei... ...Is dead."

The room drop several degrees as silenced followed with Naruto's words hitting everyone like a ton of bricks. Everyone was the same as the lost of possibly one of the greatest shinobi the village had the privilege of being witness to had finally moved on. But two in the room where at a lost for words.

Tsunade couldn't believe it. Jiraiya, the strongest in the village, including herself as she wasn't arrogant and knew that Jiraiya could beat her if it came down to it, was dead. The pervert that would hit on her, even after losing both Nawaki and Dan. It wasn't that he was being insensitive; it was just the only way he knew how to try and cheer Tsunade up. The same man that had single handily kept them in the IwaKono war when the Yondaime was trying to invent the jutsu that would bring the war to an end and be feared by every nation to this day. He had finally met his match and was unable to do what he did best, to find a way to succeed against overwhelming and almost impossible odds. Which was a trait he oddly searched for in his apprentices seeing that he only took two which happened to be the Yondaime and Naruto.

Just like Tsunade, Koharu was in complete shock to learn that her son was no longer along the living. Sure, she disliked what he had become, but that was because he was a pervert and let his perverted ways take over his life. But looking past the perverseness she felt great pride for him as he was a great shinobi and never once gave up in what he believed. To hear that he was dead and that he had died before she did was heart breaking, but it was the way the life of a shinobi worked. All she could do was ask to hear how he died. "How... How did it..."

Naruto once again flinched at what the elder said having a slight idea who she was to Jiraiya. Sighing lightly, he as he turned to Yugito, who nodded lightly at him, before turning towards her. "I would like to tell you he died doing what he loved most, but dying being pummeled by dozens of women wearing towels was something that wasn't going to happen for him. But before I can tell you how he died, both Yugito and I need to explain the events happening up to it."

Seeing everyone nod lightly and look towards both of them as Yugito was giving him a slightly dirty look, not wanting to have to explain her part in what happened. Shaking her look off, Naruto sighed as he began to explain. "Well, it began when both sensei and I were allowed into Kumogakure for a week as they were trying to learn more of Akatsuki. We ended up in the Kumogakure after the Raikage called us in as they had two jinchuuriki like myself." While everyone in the room knew of Naruto's status, each was quite surprised to see how openly he had admitted he was one not knowing that Sakura knew he held Kyuubi. "Anyways, we graded the threats they were in and after a little fight with Yugi-chan here, I had my ass handed to me."

At this Yugito rolled her eyes at him before quickly picking up where he left off. "Only because Jiraiya-sama stopped the fight and you're going to bore them with details that are unnecessary. They want facts, not a story. They'll learn the rest on their own time." Naruto could only shrug as he was a better story teller and would just go on and on for a while. "Anyways, picking were he left off they stayed in our village for about two and a half weeks and Naruto got to know Kirabi and I better. Just as they were leaving, the Raikage issued a mission to Kirabi and me along with a few Anbu... to kill Naruto and Jiraiya."

Hearing this everyone's attention began to lift knowing it was getting to the part where everything was about to get interesting when Naruto pitched in. "And being as we shinobi are nothing but weapons, they carried out their mission. But when they got there, Yugi-chan warned both of us what was going to happen. During the time I stayed there... we fell for each other and she couldn't let this happen. So thanks to her information, we were able to dispatch the Anbu easily. Kirabi was a different story... We had no idea of the powers of the eight tail." All in the room were quiet as Naruto stopped, unable to take their attention of them even if a fly flew right in front of their face.

Yugito sighed as she rubbed her wrist lightly. The said hand looked rather withered, but she seemed to ignore it as she looked straight into the eyes of the Gondaime Hokage before she sighed deeply. "Kirabi was unstoppable, even for Jiraiya-sama. Both Naruto and I were holding a mach battle with our bijuus powers hoping that Jiraiya could quail him, but we were wrong. He called out six tails and with his training from two different Raikages and brother to another, it was obvious he was superior to him. Jiraiya-sama..."

"Didn't last five minutes before the fatal wound was given." Naruto interrupted as his eyes darkened to a point where it looked as if clouds had settled in. This caught everyone off guard but not as much as the chakra the seemed to be radiating off of the teen. It was far more then what they anticipated as he stood by Yugito's side. "Afterwards, I fought Kirabi and defeated him using my father's personal technique... The very same that ended the war with Iwagakure."

Soon as he said that, all eyes widened in the room knowing what the jutsu he was speaking of was and Tsunade spoke out in disbelief for all of them. "You know it?! You know the Hiraishin?!"

Naruto confirmation was only a small nod. That small nod had scent a shiver down Homaru's spine as the others looked awe struck. As they slowly recovered, Tsunade motioned for Naruto to continue but with a small twinkle in her eye as she refrained from showing her pride. Picking up were he left off, Naruto continued with the story with Yugito still rubbing her wrist. "Soon after Jiraiya's last words, we headed back here as that was one of his last wishes as well. But it turned out to be far more difficult then I expected as I ran into Itachi and Kisame again and defeated them, only killing the latter. Itachi instead... came with us, wanting to carry out the final part of his mission."

He could see the widening of both Homaru's and Koharu's eyes, but said nothing as Tsunade looked in confusion but had caught the eyes of both the elders. "He took us into hiding as we evaded the Akatsuki coming after us with everyone they had to spare. Apparently they were afraid that I knew the Hiraishin and wanted to take me down right then and there. Itachi knowing this had the only other person in the Akatsuki he could trust to help us, a blue haired woman known as Konan. The four of us realized that there was little chance of succeeding in any attempt, so we did it in my classic style... Head on. Strangely enough it worked as they weren't expecting it."

"With Konan and Itachi opening the sealed passage way of the base for us, we stormed their secret base and attacked. I was able to wipe out the money grub Kakuzu and the puppet master Sasori as Itachi completely incinerated the immortal Hidan with his Amaterasu. Yugito was able to catch Deidara by surprise as Konan backstabbed her husband, Pein and killed him quietly without us having to worry about him. Zetsu wasn't much of a problem as he fled the scene, but the final one was. Tobi, better known as Uchiha Madara, one of the founding fathers of Konoha... Only he believes Konoha to have betrayed him and in a sense it did from the story he told us. In the battle, Itachi and Konan both fell to him as we were unable to find a way to even scratch the Uchiha. All hoped seemed lost as not even the Hiraishin was fast enough to harm him." Naruto continued as he gripped his fist tightly.

Continuing to rub her wrist as if it was bothering her, Yugito looked up and continued surprising the others as Naruto had pretty much taken over. "It wasn't until he had started the extraction on me as he continued battling Naruto when we found a way to take him down. The shackle he put my hand had kept me still for the extraction... but he didn't pin me down or knock me out thanks to Naruto. I found out that I couldn't break it no matter what I did so I... cut off my hand."

Everyone other then Naruto and Yugito looked queasy at the thought. Sakura was actually the only one that had puked luckily enough into the garbage. The others knew her reasoning behind it. For survival, a lost limb meant nothing if you lived. Sighing as she continued rubbing her wrist, she looked over at Naruto who nodded in return and continued on for her. "With her lost limb, she grabbed the key for it and opened the shackle as I pushed him in that direction. Latching it onto him, he was unable to use his fading technique any more and I was able to kill him once and for all. After the battle and before returning here, we both used Nibi's and Kyuubi's chakra to reattach Yugi-chan's hand, but even still it doesn't work the way it is suppose to."

Without even thinking, Tsunade was out of her chair and besides a rather frightened Yugito as she looked over the hand. She cast a diagnostic jutsu and was slightly surprised at what she saw before shaking her head lightly. "I see... I will have to research and see if there is a way to completely heal it. The only reason it is still alive is that blood is still flowing through it through some pretty bad veins." Sighing to herself as she turned to Naruto, Naruto was in a state of shock as she wrapped him into a hug, his head dug into her cleavage before she started shaking him violently. "And goddamn you knuckle head! You should have sent a message to me! We would have sent help! And don't even use the excuse you were in hiding! The damn Uchiha could have found a way to get it to us!"

Seeing that Naruto was turning into mush in her hands, she stopped shaking him as he slowly stumbled around in the room before walking into the wall and falling flat on his face. Tsunade snickered lightly as Naruto shook his head as he slowly stood up before walking to Koharu and pulling out a scroll and handing it to her. "Sensei said to give that to you ma'am. He said you would want to read what is in there."

Koharu could only smile lightly at the boy as a tear threatened to fall from her eye. Holding it back as she wiped it away, she slowly took the scroll from him as she nodded shakily. While she was happy that the boy was taking everything so well, she was fighting back her emotions. She knew it was hurting him as well, but his years of pain had taught him how to deal with it but it was nothing could deal with losing your own son. Diligently opening the scroll, using her years of dealing with paperwork she quickly read through it before dropping it in shock. Her eyes watered and tears were dripping from the corners before she instantly hugged the boy in front of her, much to the surprise of all in the room as she whispered words that were not heard by anyone other then a certain blonde cat, who looked strangely yet knowingly at the two.

As everyone recovered as the two separated, Koharu wiped her tears away before a stern look crossed her face as she marched up to a sweating Hokage, having a slight idea of what this was about. "Tsunade, why did you never tell me that you and MY son had a child? Not only that, why did any of you fail to mention to me that he had my great-grandson and was allowed to go through all the shit he had to go through?!"

Tsunade flinched at the volume of her voice and was quickly beginning on finding an escape. Why did she have to be the one stuck with this and not the damn pervert probably laughing at her in his grave? If he was, he was going to die a second time when she made it to the after life. Actually she was going to kill him anyways, so that just gave her more reason to. "We didn't want anyone to know who Minato belonged to. If anyone at the time had known that he was our child, the best assassins in the land would have been sent to kill him. We did the only thing we could do and put him in the orphanage with Sarutobi's help. Naruto was for much of the same reasons, except with Kyuubi there was the risk of awakening Kyuubi too early and other villages seeking to capture him and use the fox's power against us. If he had been awakened before he was twelve..."

"Her baa-chan. Kyuubi is a she." Naruto interjected as a loud ringing sound sounded through his mind while he held his ears tightly. "She is wanting me to tell you this because she is not a goddamn guy and is tired of everyone thinking she is."

**"Damn right I am!"** The said fox interjected as well as she ran around in her cage, pissed at being called a guy again. In a cage not too far away, a two tail cat rolled his eyes while mumbling about a hot headed wife.

Everyone in the room twitched but seeing that Naruto was holding his ears in pain as his eyes were becoming dazed, they decided not to do anything as the fox was currently throwing a temper tantrum. Shaking her head, Koharu quickly turned back at Tsunade with narrowed eyes. "I know what would have happened Tsunade, I'm not as senile as Sarutobi was and I know a small amount of the blame goes on him when it comes to Naruto. But I would have liked to have known about Minato. Hell if I knew everything I did now back then I wouldn't have interfered seeing how well he grew up. The same with Naruto, but I would have liked to helped with everything! Not be kept in the dark!"

Tsunade winced at the tone of her voice. She had a point, but she, Jiraiya and Sarutobi had kept a promise not to tell anyone in fear of the information leaking and getting to people that would have spread it around. "I know, but I am sorry. It was for the best, in Naruto's case I'm still pissed at the lack of what sensei had done. If I was here I would have guaranteed that Naruto would have been well looked after, but I was never here. After all, it _does_ take a lot out of you losing _a son and an entire family_." Tsunade at the end looked Koharu in the eyes.

Surprisingly enough, Koharu backed off as she knew exactly what Tsunade was hinting at. Naruto on the other hand had narrowed his eyes hearing this and didn't waste a second as he walked straight to Tsunade with his eyes blazing and spoke in an angry yet powerful voice. "What do you mean lost an entire family?! I'm still here you old hag! Out of all the people my father and the Sandaime would tell, you would be on the top of the list that I was your grandson!"

Both Sakura and Shizune gasped in surprise at what Naruto had said and the volume of his voice while Homura narrowed his eyes and quickly left the room to inform the council what he had learned. They would need to hear this. This didn't go unnoticed by Koharu, but she stayed behind wanting to hear the rest of what happened. To their surprise, Tsunade looked Naruto in the eyes having to look up a little as he was a few inches taller and spoke in a quiet, yet equally powerful voice. "I never knew, Naruto. I was left in the dark about your existence. If I had known in the slightest that you were indeed my grandson, do you honestly think you would have grown up in Konoha seeing what your life was like?"

Naruto shrunk back at her words at the end realizing his mistake. He would have thought that one or the other would have told her, but apparently neither did which was the reason why Tsunade was lashing out on him. Answering her question, he shook his head allowing Tsunade to continue. "You're right, I wouldn't have. I would have taken you with me and probably never returned to this village as it was you that brought me back. I was told the night when you found us when I was told that you existed. Jiraiya was out cold for the rest of the night and the next day and that was why he wasn't helping you those two nights. Now, do I make myself clear?"

He could only nod as the killing intent she was radiating was far stronger then he had anticipated. But in an instant, it all went away as he was wrapped up into a tight hug by the Gondaime, who had a tear rolling from her eye as old memories resurfaced. Knowing that the rest of the day was pretty much screwed seeing that Homura was gone, she let him go before turning to Shizune. "Shizune, I need you to look up the records that medics attempted to reattach a severed limb. Sakura, retrieve Asuma's, Kurenai's and Gai's team and tell them to meet in this office at five sharp. Also, tell Kakashi to come as well and NOT to be late otherwise there will be a swift and brutal punishment. Naruto, you and your fiancé are to come with us to the council chambers."

With a quick yes, both Sakura and Shizune left the room. Yugito on the other hand shrunk back at this as council meetings were never good things when she was back home and only led to her misery. Sensing this, Koharu was actually the first to her side to reassure her and Naruto seeing that he didn't like the council as well as he was Sarutobi's ward. "Don't worry child. Nothing bad will happen."

Yugito still wasn't convinced, but with Naruto wrapping his hand around her waist she felt a little more comfortable and nodded as Tsunade led the way. Leaning against him and laying her head on his shoulder, she whispered lightly into his ear so no one else could hear her. "Naruto... I don't like this. Other villages don't accept nukenins very often unless they have something of worth to them. And I know the Hyuuga have at least one seat here and I know the Cloud is very sore about the incident back then and the feeling is probably mutual. And..."

"You worry too much love." Naruto interrupted her which in turn gained her full attention as she looked up at him. Shaking his head as he held her closer to him, he smiled as he kissed her on the nose before whispering back to her in a caring tone. "One, Konoha has the highest acceptance rating of other villages as we are a little more lenient on those that come here. Two, while they don't have much to gain, they do stand to lose a lot. Mainly me and what I know. Three, sure the Hyuuga have a seat but they only hold one. There are I believe fourteen other seats including the Hokage and elders. And finally... well, there are some still sore about what happened between Kumo and the Hyuuga. One of my friends lost his father because of it, so he has the right to be bitter about it. But, even if that sways some of their votes, there still over many other members to win over."

After he finished, Yugito smiled lightly as she closed her eyes and allowed him to guide her. He was always willing to do whatever was best for her first and if he had confidence things would go their way, she would to. Getting a small shake from him, she opened her eyes as they reached the door. Slipping out of his grasp, she followed Naruto and Tsunade in as Koharu walked over to her seat. Homura, who was standing in front of the council quickly sat besides her as the rest of the council looked at the Gondaime Hokage, only to see her glaring straight at the old man and cracked her knuckles in a dangerous manner. "So, what did the late Homura tell all of you?"

As Homura paled knowing what Tsunade could do to him, the rest of the council looked on. The first to speak was an older version of Shikamaru except with a scar over his right eye and a tanner skin who seemed to be grinning as he noticed the look the Hokage was giving the old man. "He hadn't gotten too far Tsunade-sama. I almost stopped listening to him after he kept disrespecting the Yondaime's will and the Sandaime's law by saying Naruto was back. I believe he was trying to paint it in a bad picture like a lot of the villagers do, but you came just in time."

Tsunade smirked as she looked over at Shikaku and nodded at him. Secretly she was planning on giving the man a raise as he had just earned it in her mind. "Thank you Shikaku, seeing that he didn't get too far into the details; I will explain what has happened. As you all can see, Naruto has indeed returned but without Jiraiya. The reason being... that he is dead."

The silence in the room was deafening to all those that heard it as tear escaped Koharu's left eye. Looking at each and every member of the council, Tsunade was counting on who all would agree when it came time to vote and liked her odds, so she continued. "Jiraiya died in the Cloud Country after the Raikage sent a group to kill him and Naruto. Now the two of them being there the weeks beforehand, they were warned of the attack by the girl standing besides Naruto. But even then, one of the assassins was far too powerful for Jiraiya to handle and he met his end at his hands. In retaliation, Naruto used a jutsu that only one person before has ever used to slay Jiraiya's killer. The Hiraishin."

Hearing everyone besides those who knew gasp and paled, Tsunade smirked as she looked over at the young boy before turning her vision back upon the council. Another council member made his presence known as he looked over at Naruto before speaking in a nonchalant tone. "Tsunade, it is customary for the... shinobi returning to tell us..."

"Not when it has already been explained to me personally and when the events have drastically changed one's outlook of life, Ryo." Tsunade answered with her eyes glaring daggers at the man before looking at the rest of the council, daring any of them to challenge her. Seeing that none were going to do so, she continued. "As I was saying, following Jiraiya last words, Naruto was returning to the village with the informant of the attack, Miss Nii here, when the Akatsuki ambushed them, one being Uchiha Itachi. This time around, Naruto defeated them, killing the other member while sparing the rogue Uchiha as he had one last mission, given to him by our own elders it appears."

Once again both Koharu's and Homura's eyes widened but this time along with the one arm man known as Danzo. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at this knowing all three to be the ones that called the shot as Sarutobi would never do something so drastic, but had a slight suspicion as to why. "I will want to talk to you three about that later. To continue, Itachi took both into hiding before contacting the only other person he could trust. A woman from within the Akatsuki and if I heard the name correctly, a former orphan/student of Jiraiya's. Having no choice as their options were limited..."

"We attacked the Akatsuki's head quarters head on after both Itachi and Konan snuck us in." Naruto interrupted Tsunade which earned him a stern glare from the Hokage, but he seemingly ignored as he continued on. "The fight against the majority of them members was quick as it was almost an ambush and with our combinded strengths they fell quickly. After both Yugito and I took out what we believed to be all the Akatsuki, the true leader showed up. A man that grew up and battled with the Shodaime Hokage on many occasions and won half of their bouts except for the most important one of all. The battle at the Valley of the End. Uchiha Madara was alive until that day and was the reason Kyuubi attacked us fifteen years ago."

All in the council members were chilled to the bone to hear this. Even the ones that truly believed Naruto Kyuubi and thought that he was making this up. But even then, it was brought to their attention not but this last year of what the Sharingan could truly do and knew the story had some credit to it. But to think that Madara survived all this time was bordering ludicrous and the only person on the council that truly looked like most of this didn't effect him spoke with his pupil less lavender eyes looking straight at Naruto. "Boy, do you know how ridiculous that is? No one his age could live for that long and still be combat worthy. It is physically impossible as both Homura and Koharu can attest to that and even the late Sandaime's skills were diminished compared to what they once were."

Not being fazed at the Hyuuga's comments as a lot of the shinobi in the room nodded as it was a little farfetched; Naruto looked straight into Hiashi's eyes as he answered. "Believe me, all of you. The Sharingan has far more power then ever thought imaginable. There are stages not even recorded in their black book beneath the head house's basement. You have the three regular stages then the Mangekyou which is the level Itachi had reached, which you all probably know requires either killing your best friend or killing another Mangekyou user as he explained to me. But Madara reached a level by doing something more drastic."

"You see, back when the clans were all fighting amongst each other before the villages were created both the Senju and the Uchiha clans rivaled each other and were constantly fighting with each other. The major turning point was when two young brothers of the Uchiha clan both activated the Mangekyou, one being Madara. Before then, the Uchiha's were fading slowly as the Senju were becoming more powerful but with them they conquered almost every other clan. But because of his constant use of the Mangekyou, Madara was slowly becoming blind. He had tried everything but nothing seemed to work. In a desperate move to regain his sight, he took his brother's eyes and implanted them into him. When he did that, power like nothing else flooded his body giving him three jutsu beyond almost anything this world has seen."

"The first and most dangerous of the three was the ability to affect the space-time continuum much like that of my father's Hiraishin except it wasn't nearly as fast but could travel to almost any where he had ever been. And he had such control over the technique that he could bend the time it took to work and could faze to the same exact spot to make it seem that he turned into a ghost. He used it to make it almost impossible for him to be even touched, even when I used the Hiraishin against him. The next ability wasn't as bothersome, but was far more useful as it control a being with far more power then anyone could hope to reach. Kyuubi no Kitsune. While the Mangekyou could tame it, it wasn't able to control it so its usefulness was minimal at best.

"And finally his last technique was... Instant Regeneration. The ability to regenerate from any wound in an instant. Even if he was fatally wounded, he could recover from it unless the wound was instant death. That is were his fazing technique came in handy. It made it where it was almost physically impossible to land an instant death blow on him. The only downfall was that he could never age from the technique as it halted his cell's aging as it was constantly regenerating them making them younger and younger. In truth, Madara would have eventually died due to reverse aging as he was my age if not a little older. The only reason I know this much is that Madara himself told me during his battle as he was quite sure he was going to win." Naruto finished his explanation as he had looked every member of the council in the eye, including Tsunade.

Each of the were gapping at what Naruto had said. None could believe the Sharingan could have such power and each made plans in their minds either to retrieve Sasuke or to eliminate the threat of having to deal with such great power again as such a threat could bring down Konoha. Sensing this, Naruto quickly put a stop to it. Speaking in an almost emotionless voice he began sending chakra to his eyes as he spoke slowly to add onto the effect. "There is no need to worry of Sasuke acquiring such power and becoming a substantial threat to the village. Itachi asked me before the battle to remove his eyes if he did not make it. I had lost an eye in the battle and my other was badly damaged from my last attack... And both were transplanted into me." In an instant that horrified almost every person in the room as his dark blue eyes turned red and three spinning tomoe swirled around the pupil before fading back into their original color.

As everyone was too shocked to say anything as Naruto had Itachi's Sharingan, Yugito stepped forward next to Naruto. While she seemed to be uneasy and anxious, she continued for him as he inched closer to her. "What Naruto didn't mention was that in the battle against Madara both Itachi and Konan had fallen to Madara in three attacks and had trapped me to extract my demon with a chakra difusioning cuff. I severed my own hand to free myself from it before unlocking it and on mere chance caught Madara's wrist with it, keeping him from using any of his abilities. After Naruto destroyed him with his double-edge technique, I removed Itachi's eyes seeing what happened to Naruto and implanted them into his and let Kyuubi handle the attaching them as I have no medical abilities."

Naruto nodded at her as he closed his eyes before opening them as he finished the rest of the story but kept a firm eye on Yugito as he noticed her anxiousness. "As soon as the fox had finished with the healing, we burned all the bodies including the heads as we wanted nothing to do with it or their bounties. We attempted to reattach her hand and temporarily succeed but knew that a true medic would have to take a look at it. Knowing that Tsunade was here and that I was late, we headed here hoping for at the minimum of her restoring her wrist. But head this here and now, whatever you decision of her status is I will not let you harm my fiancé even if it means I have to kill every single person here. And if she is not to stay here, I will leave with her, taking all the knowledge I know along with the Hiraishin." At the end his eyes had reactivated and had morphed into the Mangekyou as he looked at every single person in the room in the eyes besides the girl he was defending.

While a good few were impressed that Naruto would go so far to protect the girl, even though they were still trying to absorb everything the two had just said along with the Hokage, the rest narrowed their eyes at the blonde. The first to speak for them was the creator of Roots as he looked at Naruto with his one visible eye. "Is that a threat, boy?"

"You better believe it is. I don't bluff when those I care about are in any danger." Naruto answered in a low whisper but was still heard by everyone as if he had been speaking regularly. And the tone of his voice promised swift and quick reaction as the tri bladed pupils began to swirl.

Danzo narrowed his eyes as he motion for a few of the Anbu corners to be on guard when all three walked up and stood besides the Hokage. The one in a fish like mask whispered into Tsunade's ear and her face turned deadly serious as her vision locked on Danzo. "Thank you Dolphin. I will have a chat with him later." The said bandaged man paled as the three Anbu stood were they were, all three wearing the cream colored cloaks signifying the were captains.

Recognizing the voice of the dolphin masked Anbu, Naruto kept his mouth shut as he tried to figure out what had driven him to become and Anbu and to become a captain so quickly. Tsunade shook her head as she looked at Naruto still surprised at the fact that he now had the Sharingan and Mangekyou at that, she turned his vision back to the council quickly. "Now everything has been said and the stakes and consequences have been placed, I would like to have a vote on allowing young Miss Nii here become a shinobi of Konoha. Will all those that are for her instatement, please stand. Those who are not stay seated."

Out of the fourteen that were seated as Tsunade counted as the fifteenth, eight stood up leaving only Danzo, Hiashi, Homura, Ryo and two other council members seated. The ones that were standing not counting Tsunade were Chouza, Inoichi, Koharu, Shibi, Shukuku, Tsume and a woman with pink hair that reminded him a lot of Sakura. Seeing that all had casted their votes, a small smirk graced Tsunade's lips as her vote kept it from being a split decision spoke with a little joy in her voice. "Then it is decided on a nine to six vote that Nii Yugito is to become a full time chunin of Konoha after the standard year probation. Now you may be seated as I have another decision to inform you off."

As all that sat down, Tsunade's smirk could be seen a mile away as she gave Naruto a quick look. "I have decided that Naruto is to go by his real name of Namikaze Naruto and is promoted to the rank of jounin due to his feats." While a little less then a third of the council members looked displeased at this, the rest were either non caring or slightly appeased hearing this before she continued with her sly smirk still on her face. "After much talk with many of you in this room along with some of the more respect shinobi of our village, I have decided on a successor. I have two possible candidates Rokudaime Hokage, but as it is tradition I have to name two possible successors. The first and my personal choice, my grandson Namikaze Naruto. AND SHUT UP OR I'LL HAVE YOU EXECUTED!" She finished at the end as five council members that voted against Yugito attempted to say something. The only one that did not argue was Hiashi as he had no quarrels with Naruto taking the job.

Seeing that she was grateful that he hadn't, she took another deep breath as the five were saying nothing due to the killing intent that had radiated off the Hokage only seconds ago. Once she was in control of her emotions, she returned closer to normal as she continued. "As I as saying, Naruto is my first and more likely successor. But as there is always two that are considered just as I was with Jiraiya, Minato with Orochimaru, Sarutobi with Danzo and my grand uncles with Madara, Naruto has his rival. I have named Nara Shikamaru as the second possible successor." Seeing that no one was complaining about her second choice, she sighed lightly before finishing up. "Alright then, you all are dismissed. Elders, I would like to see you tomorrow mourning at nine sharp. If not, well let's just say Ibiki will be having a load of fun."

All three of them paled knowing what she was going to be asking them as Itachi's mission had been brought to light. They all disappeared quickly except for the dolphin masked Anbu that Naruto turned to with a smile on his face, but keeping a good look on the younger blonde female as her mood seemed to slowly changing. This was bothering him and he knew something was going to happen, but he didn't want the others to overreact so he continued to act normally. "Hey Iruka-sensei! When did you get into Anbu and how did you become a captain so quickly?"

The said dolphin masked Anbu shook his head at Naruto as he smiled underneath his mask. "Sorry Naruto, I'll have to explain it to you later when I'm not on duty. I have..."

"Iruka, you have the rest of the day off." Tsunade spoke as she looked at Iruka and Naruto with a devious smile. Iruka face faulted as he could tell she did that on purpose but she shook her head as she continued. "But he will have to tell you later Naruto. All of us are heading back to my office as it is almost five and you two are going to have to be apart of this meeting. I'm very sure it involves you two and... Your plans."

Both Naruto's and Yugito's blood stopped hearing this and they began to contemplate on fleeing the village with Hiraishin as they had not planned on anything beyond being together. But neither got the underline meaning of her words which in turn got Tsunade's attention as it was if they did not know. She narrowed her eyes as she planned to ask them about that after the meeting instead of bringing it up during as she was going to announce a baby shower. Quickly shaking her head, she placed her hands on their shoulders and in two swirls of leaves, the four were at the office with the room packed with everyone Sakura went to retrieve.

Everyone's eyes widened seeing Naruto back along with the ex-Kumo shinobi but said nothing as Tsunade had put on a serious face once more as she pulled out a jounin vest and a chunin vest with a Konoha hitai-ate and handed them to Naruto and Yugito respectively. Once again everyone was thrown for a loop before Tsunade turned to all of them with the same serious look on her face. "Do all of you know the status of Jiraiya?" Seeing everyone nod solemnly at her words, she closed her eyes before continuing. "We will hold a memorial for him tomorrow at noon for all of you that wish to attend. Now for lighter news and the reason I called all of you here."

"As you can see Naruto has returned and with a newly instated shinobi, Nii Yugito. Hinata, Neji. I know you might have some resentment for her seeing that she is an ex-Kumo shinobi, but I expect you to put your differences aside as she is one of us now." Hinata nodded quickly as she had no resentment against her as it happened long ago but Neji reluctantly did so as he did lose his father to the said events. "And as such, I expect all of you to treat her fairly and like one of us, especially seeing that her maiden name will shortly changing to Namikaze."

Seeing everyone nod as if they were in her place they would want the same treatment, Tsunade smirked wickedly as she turned to both sweating teenagers, wanting to find an escape knowing what she was going to ask but sighed as she had other business to handle first. "This now brings me to our next order of business. During the council meeting, I named two possible heirs to become the next Hokage. While normally it is kept low key, the friends end up learning the truth so it would be better to get it out now. I named both Nara Shikamaru and Naruto."

The look of surprise was evident on everyone's face none more so then Shikamaru as he honestly did not want the job as in his opinion it would just be too troublesome. Before he could even say as much, Tsunade cut him short as she glared at him intensely. "Shikamaru, I have not chose you to let you allow Naruto to achieve his goal easily. As much as I hate to say it, only the two of you are the only qualified shinobi to become the Hokage. Shikamaru, excel in many areas that are needed to become the Hokage but you lack the desire and the raw power to do such. Naruto, while I'm not sure on your full abilities as of now, you have just as much growth as he does to become Hokage. Both of you would make great Hokages, Shikamaru would be like that of my grand uncles while Naruto would be another Sandaime and Yondaime. And as such, you two will begin your training for this immediately."

Neither Naruto nor Shikamaru was arguing as she finished. Both knew what she said to be true and weren't going to dispute it though Shikamaru still thought it was troublesome. Tsunade shook her head at the two seeing them both; she smirked once more as her eyes landed on Yugito. "Now this brings me to our next and the final thing I called you all here for. As I said before, I want you to treat Yugito with respect but there is more then it being that she will become a shinobi to our village as I would announce this to everyone. It is that during the time it took for both Naruto and her to arrive here that..."

"Please do not tell a story that you no nothing of." Yugito answered in a violent hiss. It was obvious by here tone and her reaction that she did not want Tsunade speaking about their relationship and was going to be damned if she was going to allow it. Her chakra began pulsing in violent patterns as Naruto quickly stood in front of her in an attempt to calm her down. But before he could and anyone could react, she continued in her anger. "My relationship with my betrothed is our business and our business alone. Do not make any plans for us that we aren't ready for, especially after the hell we had to go through to get here. Naruto and I will be together but on our terms, no one else's.

A thud was heard as Hinata hit the ground in shock hearing what was said while Naruto looked glum as he heard the thud. For those that knew her, none could say her reaction was surprising as she had a hard core crush on the blonde. While they knew something like this was likely, they said nothing as it only would cause her more pain and could end up putting her over the edge. Both Kurenai and Neji were at her side, checking to make sure she was physically stable before sighing as they knew that an emotional rollercoaster was coming and that Naruto and Yugito were going to get dragged into this.

But one other that cared for Hinata was going to do something. Kiba was growling a storm under his breath as he glared at Naruto. No matter what he had done to shift Hinata's attention away from the blonde and to him, it didn't work. He had resigned himself to having allowed Naruto to have Hinata and this happens. Oh he was going to make him pay for this. Hinata was the perfect girl in his opinion and Naruto was throwing her away for this girl that smelt like cats. Walking towards Naruto, he pulled his fist back and smacked Naruto in the face. Just as he was about to continue his assault an arm gripped his shoulder tightly and pulling him back and kept him from moving. It was his other teammate, Shino who silently whispered to him.

"Kiba, stop. If you want to do this on your free time, go ahead. But now is not the time. Just know, four years can change someone, especially someone that did not know of the others feelings towards him." As Kiba nodded reluctantly, Shino sighed in relief as a kunai slipped back into Yugito's pouch as she was ready to pounce if he made a move, even if Naruto was holding her back seeing his aggression towards them. In fact the punch didn't even seem like it fazed the blonde. This made Shino wonder how strong Naruto actually had become. Shaking his head as now was not the time for this; he spoke to both Naruto and Yugito. "I'm sorry for my teammate's actions. It's just..."

"Yeah I know. Hinata had a crush on me." Naruto answered flatly as he put himself in front of Yugito, who still seemed ready to pounce Kiba but with Tsunade gripping her shoulder it wasn't going to happen.

In response, Kiba growled far louder then before as Akamaru was ready to pounce on the blonde having a similar affection for the blue haired kunoichi. "You knew about it and didn't do anything?! All these years I've been trying to get her to see me and she only had eyes for you! And you don't even tell her that you had no interest in her or at least try to hook her up with someone else! And then you go out and get hitched with this cat smelling whore! I'm going to kill you, you fucking dead last!"

Breaking free of Shino's grip, who was shocked to hear Naruto did know of her crush, Kiba shot past everyone before they could react and was on Naruto and looked him dead in the eye as he was wanted to see the life in his eyes leave him. Soon as he did this, he noticed something was wrong as Naruto's eyes were no longer blue. They were red with a tri bladed shuriken for a pupil and they were spinning madly as his left eye began to bleed in the corner. To add to the fear, he heard one word and knew what it was as Kurenai spent her free time trying to replicate it. "Tsukiyomi!"

Kiba found himself strapped to a cross as the world around him bleed red with spots of black and grey. Everyone had disappeared except for Naruto, who was standing in front of him but looking far more menacing then before as his visual appearance had changed. While it wasn't drastic, he was far more feral looking then before and his voice was far deeper then before. "Kiba, you are a fool." This only served to make him madder, but Naruto wasn't finished. "I couldn't just tell her that. If I did, Hinata would have more then likely committed suicide."

"WHAT?!" Kiba responded in shock as he heard this and didn't believe this completely. The Hinata he knew would never do something like that. But to add to his shock, another voice was heard and this one was female.

"He is right Kiba. Hinata would have committed suicide at the time if it wasn't for him." Kurenai answered as she walked up to Naruto, looking around the area and whistling. "So this is the legendary genjutsu of the Uchiha clan. Hm, I guess you caught me in this as well to so me this as well as to explain to Kiba what was going on?" Seeing Naruto nod, she sighed before shaking her head as she turned back to her student. "As I said Kiba, she would have committed suicide if Naruto had come out and told her that he was interested."

Seeing that he still didn't understand what she was talking about, Naruto sighed as he took over and stood in front of the tied back Inuzuku. "It is simple Kiba. Due to her father's treatment early in her life combinded with the pressure of being the Hyuuga heiress and being belittle by the said clan has left her unstable. The only reason I know this is that I used to see all three of the councilors in the village and Hinata began visiting them as well. As you know, Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, is one of them but the other two are rarely used unless it falls under two specific categories. Suicidal and the mentally unstable and the other is rape victims. Yoshino is mostly used for the civilians and shinobi of our villages and can deal with those kinds of victims, but with her being almost completely overwhelmed by the amount she needed help."

"That's were I come in." Kurenai took over as she stood besides Naruto as she looked up at her student, slightly glad that she wasn't in the same predicament. "I was trained to be one of the other two councilors and was trained specifically on how to deal with and help those who have been raped. The other councilor is Inoishi as he has the best insight on people's minds and how they work therefore able to deal with the mentally unstable. Suicide was something all three of us were fit to deal with, just Inoishi and I dealt with it more to give Yoshino some rest. On rare occasions all three of us would have to council one patient. In fact that it is so rare that I can name the three people we have had to council, but due to confidential reasons the third will be unnamed. The other two however can be named as one is Hinata, Kiba. Why do you think I was assigned to your team? A rookie jounin is hardly ever allowed to take a team unless there is a lack of those who do not want to teach."

Kiba could only shake as he did know that part, but was still having a hard time believing that what they were saying about Hinata was true. Sensing this, Kurenai could only shake her head as she continued. "Believe it our not Kiba, Hinata was one of the only three that have ever been counseled by us. While rape can bring insanity, I have a one-hundred percent success rate on preventing it as I know all the signs and how to deal with them. But with Hinata, it was different. She was raped so young that she could not even digest what was happening to her and with all the problems with her home life; it only festered and ate away at her. While she is not insane, she has shown very many times that she is suicidal and on multiple accounts had been caught in the act."

"Hiashi was at a lose at what to do. While he wanted his daughter to be mentally fit, he also wanted her to be the perfect clan heiress. So he sent her to us as much as he could to help her as he worked on turning her into the clan heiress. In truth, that did more harm then good but nonetheless we allowed it to happen. During our times with her, she began to see her suicidal tendencies began to lessen as she took interest into someone else that constantly being seen by the three of us. When we learned of this, we encouraged it and tried to see how the two would work together but the results were dismal at best as the two were polar opposites. So, we came up with a plan that would keep her tendencies to a minimum while allowing her to believe that she truly could be with him."

Seeing the look on Kiba's face as it began to dawn on him who she was talking about, Naruto sighed as he looked at the strapped down boy. "Yes Kiba, I was the only other person that has been seen by all three of our villager councilors. The only difference is that I was mentally unstable along with being suicidal. If it wasn't for Inoichi-san, Kurenai-sensei and Yoshino-ka-san I would not have even been allowed into the academy due to my unstable personality. You see, I have Multiple-Personality-Disorder. While I only had two, it was two vastly different personalities. One was the one everyone sees as it more of a happy-go-lucky person with a serious streak to protect those he cares about. But the others is a whole different story and is part of the reason I'm not acting like I use to."

"The other was a personality created to deal with all the shit I've been dealt with in my life. And with everything that had happened in my life, my other personality was subjected to it and shaped his hatred for all living things. The truth was it would have never been discovered until I snapped until Kurenai-sensei here asked for Inoichi to check my mental status after I was raped on my sixth birthday. It was on that day I first met Hinata and they tried to see if we could help each other. In the end it didn't work but that's when Hinata's feelings for me intensified and she began to become possessive of me." Naruto at the end could only sigh as he looked over at Kurenai so she would continue for him.

Catching his eyes, Kurenai quickly did so as she could see he did not like having to talk about this. "That was becoming a problem as she was bringing out Naruto's second personality and with his temper and being prone to violence we had to separate the two and wipe Hinata's memories. But even still, we couldn't wipe the feeling she felt for him. That is why she stalked Naruto at times even though she didn't know why she was doing it. She crushed after Naruto as she subconsciously believed that he was what she was to be and therefore the one for her. So when she began to do this and Naruto began to report that she did, we told him not to as he was still having a positive effect on her. When I said when the two worked together was dismal, I meant for Naruto as Hinata was improving with him around. While I cannot state why it was, let us just say it was not pretty."

As she finished, Kiba began ingesting everything he was told slowly. While he still didn't believe some of what he was told, he was beginning to understand as Kurenai was there. The only reason he did know she was there was that her scent was the same, which was odd as genjutsus rarely were so powerful that they could fool the sense of smell. As he slowly came to accept what they told him, though still not believing a small portion, he closed his eyes before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, I'm sorry. While I still don't believe all this, if it is true it does explain a lot. But I will have to speak with Hinata to make sure first."

Naruto nodded as Kurenai looked ready to be released from the genjutsu when Kiba screamed in pain as a sword pierced through the cross. It pierced into his stomach and into his rib cage before twisting violently earning another scream from him as Kurenai attempted to put a hand in front of her mouth only to find herself unable to move. Naruto looked at the Inuzuku pitilessly as the sword was viciously ripped out of him as another Naruto from behind him pulled it out before disappearing. "That, Kiba, was for calling my fiancé a whore. Do so again and I will put you through the entirety of this jutsu and show you what it can truly do." And with that the genjutsu was released.

Kiba hit the floor on all fours as he choked violently and attempted to gasp for air before vomit gushed from his mouth. Soon as it passed, Kiba began to catch his breath as Kurenai walked over to him, sweating a storm and panting lightly from witnessing what she did. Casting a sleeping genjutsu on him to help calm him down and recover, she looked over at Tsunade who seemed to ready to throw both Kiba and Naruto into jail for what just happened. "Tsunade-sama... I request Naruto to continue his counseling under Inoichi, Yoshino and myself."

Tsunade's heart stopped hearing this, never knowing that Naruto had undergone counseling before and under the three of them. While she was away from the village, she did know that the three were the best councilors for shinobi around and the fact that Naruto was seeing them meant that he was... She gritted her teeth at the thought and wished the old man was alive for allowing Naruto's life to get so out of control. Having very little control of herself, she was glad she didn't have to answer as Naruto did before. "Only on one condition. I wish my fiancée to undergo counseling as well... From all three of you."

The blood stopped as all the shinobi that knew of Kurenai's status as the Rape Recovery Councilor and that meant one thing and one thing only. They only glimpsed at Yugito as she caught them and glared back at them to stop their staring as her eyes focused in on Naruto, not liking the idea of being seen by a councilor. Before she could say anything to him though, Naruto beat her to the punch as he turned to her before hugging her tightly and bringing his mouth to her ear and whispering so no one else could hear. "Do not fight this. We both need counseling for what we have just gone through. Not only that, but they can help you recover from what they did to you babe. Everything I've done to help you is been based on what they did for me, so please don't fight this. I want both you and me to get better."

Yugito's heart pulsed a few times as he hugged her tighter to him as she didn't answer. She did believe that Naruto would do whatever was best for her before himself, but having never been seen by a councilor before she had no idea on what to expect. But hearing that Naruto had gone through it before meeting her convinced her that it could help her and with him saying he was using what they taught him was more reinsuring. Taking a deep breath as she regained control of her emotions as she melted into his touch and nodded. "Okay... I will."

Naruto smiled at the blonde girl in his grasp as she listened to him. While he loved her as she was, he was quite worried that if she didn't talk about what she had gone through to someone that understood and could help that she would completely lose herself. He did understand what she went through, but not being completely over everything in his life couldn't help very much. Looking over at Kiba, he sighed lightly before looking over at Tsunade's general direction. "He will wake up in about twenty minutes. I didn't use Tsukiyomi to torture him, only to inform him of confidential information and to teach him never to insult my fiancée."

While many paled at what he said and mentally made a note not to piss Naruto off from now on, Tsunade raised her eyebrow hearing this before nodding as one thing she wasn't allow to know was personal information unless the said person was either a danger to the her or the village. She was also quite glad that he didn't use the full power of the jutsu he had used, but something had her worried as Naruto wasn't looking directly at her. "Naruto, never use that jutsu on anyone from this village again, do you understand me? I will let this one go as Kiba instigated the event but I believe going through that jutsu once... is enough punishment even if it wasn't used the way it was meant for. Kurenai, as for your request, I will grant it but I order all three of you to council Yugito as well. But in both of their cases, I want to get reports on their status."

Kurenai nodded lightly as she kept an eye on Naruto the entire time, knowing something was up and wanted to get to the bottom of it. She wasn't the only one, but Tsunade was going to wait until the reports on his status to find out. But there was something that was bothering her far more as she finally noticed the blood leaking from Naruto's eye. She flinched at the sight before her eyes narrowed at him as he still wasn't looking directly at her. "Naruto, why aren't you looking at me and why is your eye bleeding."

Naruto sighed lightly as he closed his eyes, not really wanting to answer her question but getting a nudge from Yugito, who he could feel was giving him the look to tell her. Sighing a bit deeper, he continued looking in Tsunade's directions as he shifted his eyes back to their normal color only for them to be a very dull blue. "For the bleeding it is quite simple, there is a price of using such powerful jutsu. In the case of Tsukiyomi I get a temporary but severe headache and at times lose blood from my eyes. Amaterasu is quite the same except I always bleed and the headache isn't as severe. And to answer you other question... It was because the eyes I gained from Itachi were practically blind."

All three medics chocked hearing this as everyone else in the room remained silent, not sure what was going on our how Naruto got Itachi's eyes. The three medics knew there was one thing they could not cure and that was blindness. While it could be stalled, the person would sooner or later go blind. Sensing that all three were like this, Naruto quickly continued. "I am only blind for a few hours after using one of the jutsu and is why I don't try to use it very often. Soon as they were implanted and attached, Kyuubi began working on recovering their eyesight so I could see but it has been a long and difficult task."

He ignored the few gasps of those who didn't know of Kyuubi, but at the moment he didn't care as he continued speaking. "She right now is pissed at me for using it as it set her back another month to completely heal them. If I refrained from using Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi again until they are completely healed it will take three months." Looking back at the rest of the group, he sighed deeply. "And for all of you that didn't know until just now, I do hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune prisoner in my gut. I really don't want to explain the details, so ask your senseis later or those that already knew. Now if this is all baa-chan, I would like to go home and get some rest. I am... tired."

Catching the tone of his voice, Tsunade nodded at him before turning to Sakura and motioning her over. "Alright Naruto, you and Yugito can leave. Sakura will take you to your apartment as you can't see at the moment and I doubt Yugito knows were it is. I will try to have it set up so that you can move into your father's estate by the end of the week but no promises. It hasn't been looked over for years now so I'll have to send cleaning crews to fix it up. Until then you two will have to make do with the apartment. Other then that, I will have you both reporting for counseling at two in the afternoon everyday. Everyone else is to stay here as there is still a little more business to attend to."

Nodding lightly, Sakura led both Naruto and Yugito out of the room, Yugito leading Naruto by her holding his hand. Once they left the room, Tsunade looked at all the shinobi she called into the room before shaking her head at some of the stunned looks some of them had on their faces. Getting annoyed by it, she decided to start answering unasked questions. "Yes, as some of you didn't know Naruto does indeed hold Kyuubi. But that shouldn't effect your view of him as you've know him all this time. If you want to know more ask your senseis as Naruto doesn't want to explain and neither do I. And with him being open about carrying the fox I will slowly lift the band about talking about the fox, but only those in this room will be allowed to do so."

"And for those of you that didn't figure it out, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, who is both the damn deceased pervert and my son. As for his mother, he will have to tell you about that one as I really didn't even know who he was married to. And on a final note, I would some assistance when the two finally decide to get hitched. I can cover the fiancés, but I want each of you to chip in and help with the preparations. All of you are his friends and should have no problem in doing this as I've already done my part. Now, you may leave but I implore you to give Naruto and Yugito some time before approaching them about what happened when they were gone." Tsunade said solemnly at the end as her eyes began to water up, even if she was doing her best not to show any emotions.

Each nodded seeing the Hokage holding herself back with all her strength and quickly left. As soon as they did only leaving Shizune, Tsunade burst and began sobbing heavily onto her desk. Shizune didn't waste any time as she was at her master's side and started to try and calm her down. While she was depressed as well hearing about Jiraiya's death, she knew Tsunade was hurting far worse as the two were close even if they didn't show it most of the time.

**

* * *

**Outside on their way to Naruto's apartment, Sakura was leading the way. But her curiosity was getting the best of her as she continued looking back at Naruto and Yugito. She knew better then to ask in front of Naruto as most guys didn't like to be caught up in girl talk, but she made plans to get Yugito by herself and ask her a few questions that she would more then likely not answer with him around. Seeing that they were almost at this apartment, she pulled out the keys he left her and unlocked the door as they reached the apartment. "I did as you asked Naruto and watered and checked up on the plants. Also, Ino and I cleaned up to make your place look neat and not like a dump."

Naruto blushed at the last part while making a mental note to get Sakura back at her for that as he was with Yugito. Yugito on the other hand shrugged as if she expected it as they walked in and was quite surprised to see the floor sparkling and furniture completely clean. She made a mental note to ask for Sakura and this Ino to be the ones sent to clean out the Yondaime's place as she could get use to having such a clean room. Taking her sandals off at the doorway just as Naruto and Sakura did, she noted that Naruto was heading in the back unsupervised and was about to go after him when he turned back to her. "Don't worry tenshi. As long as I'm here I can walk in here without seeing fine. Besides, I'm going to be in the back resting and it seems Sakura wants to ask you a few questions and I know you have a few of your own."

She stopped hearing this and nodded lightly as he walked into the back room before turning towards the pink haired girl. Soon as the door clicked shut in his room and knowing he couldn't hear her, she looked over Sakura who seemed to be nervous as it seemed she was measuring her up, which in truth was true. "So you are the Sakura he talks about?" Sakura perked up hearing this and was wondering what Naruto had said about her when Yugito continued in a dead panned voice. "You're not as pretty as he made you out to be." Sakura couldn't help but face fault at this and began grumbling about blondes that she was going to beat the crap out of later. Catching this, Yugito smiled a little as she began to start liking the girl herself but she had to make something clear and she would do this with her and Hinata if need be.

"I'm not so naive to say I'm any better looking then you, but I will say this here and now. If you do anything to try to split me and Naruto apart, I will leave you without being able to have children. Do you get me? I know that Naruto crushed over you a few years back and I respect if you want to be apart of his life as a friend, but he is my future husband and I'm not letting him get away." At the end she growled out in an intimidating fashion as she repressed her killing intent.

The pink haired shinobi was shock at the sheer ferocity in her voice and could understand why she was acting the way she was. Naruto was a diamond in the rough as she looked back on it. He would do anything for those he loved and didn't want anything back for it. He cared for more then a lot of people could and tried to help those around him no matter what. Nodding lightly as she knew now that her blonde haired teammate was taken, she spoke in a soft voice. "I wouldn't dream of it. While I do care for Naruto, he is my teammate and friend and I want him to be happy just as he would want me to be happy."

Soon as she said that, Yugito looked somewhat pleased before she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Once she did, she looked Sakura with a mild expression showing not much other then a little content. "That's all I wanted to hear. Now what do you want to ask me. I am tired as well and need to rest like my fiancé."

Catching Yugito's drift, Sakura nodded as she didn't want to impose. "It can wait for another time. Both of you are tired and need to rest." Nodding lightly, Yugito smiled lightly as Sakura walked over to the door and put her sandals back on. "Well, it was nice meeting you Yugito and I'll talk to both of you later. Oh, and tell Naruto that I would like to talk to him later."

Nodding again, she half heartedly waved goodbye as Sakura exited the apartment and shook her head as she left. Taking another deep breath, she removed her cloak and through it onto the couch to reveal her black and white wardrobe before slipping into the bathroom. Once she exited, she was wearing a black t-shirt that seemed to belong to Naruto and a pair of his old penguin boxers that fit her snuggly. Shaking her head at his old choice of clothes, she walked into the bedroom to see Naruto seeming to look out of the window. "Were you staying up just waiting for me?"

Naruto nodded lightly as he turned in her general area as he was still unable to see very much but he could now see blurry objects. "Yes, I was. I guess I've grown accustomed to sleeping with you that reverting back to the way it was before is a little difficult. Besides, you two didn't take that long as I knew she wouldn't ask them after you gave her your message." Yugito flinched at this part, but Naruto shook his head and continued. "While I don't like you threatening my friends, I do know why. But please refrain from doing so to Hinata, she has another trouble to deal with and doesn't need that added to it. I will deal with her when the time comes."

Yugito nodded lightly as he picked up the covers and motioned her over. Smiling lightly, she slid underneath them and melded into his left side and wrapped her arms around his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist while the sheets fell on top of them. She smiled lightly as he kissed her gently on the nose before lowering his aim and kissing her deeply on the lips. She refrained from moaning into the kiss before breaking it off as she leaned her head up against his chin. "I'll do my best not to. But if she starts something, I will not hesitate to defend myself."

Nodding as he expected that much, he looked down at the blonde haired girl in his grasp. "That's all I can ask for. Now let's get some sleep. I don't know about you, but not sleeping last night to get her has left me exhausted." Hearing a yawn as her response, he could only shake his head while smiling as he closed his eyes while holding her tightly to him as he slowly let his exhaustion get the better of him.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Naruto

_

* * *

_

Looking around the camp, she sighed lightly as she checked over her equipment.

_She did not want to do this mission, especially after having gotten to know the blonde haired Konoha shinobi for the previous two weeks. She wasn't sure why but he just seemed to make her a little happier when he was around and he was quite kind even though at times he was pretty blunt._

_But that didn't matter anymore. She was taken without even having a choice in the matter. The Raikage had signed her fate away to Kirabi as soon as she accepted this mission. While he was okay at times, she knew that he was not the type of man she wanted to spend her life with._

_Taking a peek at where he was, she refrained from hissing lightly. She quickly slapped her hands in front of her mouth as she did this. For some reason Nibi was far more defensive then the cat normally was and was taking charge of her instincts._

_The said cat didn't like most people but had accepted the blonde teen far more readily then she had or even his tenant had accepted her. Something about him calmed the cat down drastically and now Kirabi was just putting the cat on edge as if it was expecting something._

_She was wondering what was going on and was about to ask it when she noticed all the guys looking at her with an odd glint in their eyes. Not liking the look, she was about to stand up and go clean up when she found herself pinned to the ground._

_She gritted her teeth as she tried to break their grip but was unable to do so as they tied her up. She felt Nibi's chakra flood her system but that too was halted when a suppression tag was placed onto her forehead._

_Her hands were quickly tied up as Kirabi stood in front of her before ripping her clothes off. Her eyes widened as she began to understand what was going to happen and she tried wiggled and worm her way out of their hold and rope, but they held firm when it started._

_She was writhing in pain as the gripped her body tightly. She was unable to defend herself from their advances and they were taking her like a pleasure doll._

_She wanted nothing more then it to stop. Anything to get it to stop. _

_They were taking turns with her now and using any entrances they could find to get themselves off. She tried to bite down, but they had placed another tag on her that cut off her body's nerve connections with her brain._

_Why did this have to happen to her? Why now during this mission? Couldn't they see that they were causing her enough pain as they filled her to the brim and continued on?_

_All she wanted to do was scream but she gagged every time she tried._

_They wouldn't even give her that much but why was she feel as if someone was trying to comfort her?_

"YUGITO! WAKE UP BABE!"

Naruto began shaking the screaming form of Yugito as she relived what they had done to her.

He was getting worried as she shuddered and squirmed in his grasp and was trying to break his grip even if the attempts were feeble at best. Not wanting to see her like this, he wrapped her into a tight hug and started running his hand down her spine.

He knew it was helping as she her trembling was slowly coming to a stop, but he knew this was only the beginning as he held the girl tightly to him as her eyes shot open and began looking around the room in a panic. "Calm down angel. It's only a dream. They can no longer harm you again. Take a deep breath and relax. No one here is going to hurt you again."

Yugito looked up at the man holding her and was still panicking. She knew deep down he would do nothing to harm her but her instincts were overruling her train of thought as she struggled to break his grip and no was trying her hardest to do so. She nearly succeeded, however he held firm and she screamed as loud as she could.

The scream seemed to do more in her any of her attempts to break free of his grip as she successfully got free and attempted to leap out of the bed when the same arms quickly snaked their way around her waist and pulled her back.

She scratched at the bedding, trying to free herself when she felt two pulse of chakra flooding her system. Her body began to calm down as the chakra told her more then even her instincts could. Both were calm and soothing her and she stopped screaming as she regained control of her vocal chords.

The first she could tell was her inner demon Nibi as she had done this with her in the past to calm her down. While she hadn't done it for this before, it was just something the nekomata (Cat Demon) would do to sooth her nerves.

However, the other chakra was puzzling her before she felt someone on top of her. Her instincts began to kick in once more before her reason shoved it out of the way; knowing who it was as she had identified the other chakra source.

Curling herself up and into his grip, she closed her eyes before speaking softly after she took a few deep breathes as she could see their faces and didn't want to look at him, afraid she would see them. "Naruto... don't leave me."

"I won't angel. Now take a few deep breaths and catch your breath back." He sighed in relief as she was beginning to listen to him.

He was worried at first when she started to scream and he could feel a few chakra signatures heading towards them and he knew they were Anbu that scouted the city for intruders wanting to do a better job after allowing Sasuke to sneak out of the village unnoticed.

Sighing as this was going to be a difficult morning, Naruto picked Yugito up and sat her onto his lap and placed his chin on top of her head, having a small idea of what was going on in her mind.

He knew they would be there pretty quickly but for now, he would take care of her. "So you want to tell me what that was about?"

As she didn't answer, he sighed knowing that she wasn't going to tell him right away. She would eventually tell him, but it would take her a while as she was still in shock. Holding her closer, he sighed as he felt the signatures getting closer.

Knowing that he was going to have to deal with them, Naruto created a few shadow clones. One he sent to do breakfast, another to stay with Yugito and his final one to clean up having a feeling he was going to get a few visitors today outside of the Anbu heading their direction.

He felt her wince when the clones appeared and sighed as he held her closer to him then before. He knew she was still recovering from what they had done to her and he knew she would never be the same person again. Normally she didn't panic like this, but every now and then it was to be expected.

Nonetheless, he would help her step by step and stay at her side as he promised her that when he gave her the ring on her finger. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on her chin and gently lifted it up making her look him in the eyes. "Babe, I have something to deal with right quick..."

"No!" Yugito nearly screamed at him again as she tried to break free of his grip forcing him to hold her tighter then before.

Grunting as she elbowed him a few times, he held on before kissing her on the lips. He hated that her entire body froze as he did so, but it was the best way to get her attention on him.

Pulling back with her looking straight at him, he slowly released his grip of her. "Babe, we have a few Anbu heading here because of your screaming and I have to deal with them otherwise shit will probably hit the fan. So please, it will only take a moment..."

"No." She responded cutting him off once more but this time instead of trying to get away from him, she curled into him as if he was her last life line.

Hearing her voice was softer and more subdued; he felt a little better as she was feeling better than when she woke up.

As he held her close to him, he noticed that her skin was a little paler then unusual and her body temperature was slightly higher then before. He frowned thinking that she was sick again before having remembered she had been like this in the morning the last week as they traveled to the village. This had him worried and he wanted Tsunade or Shizune to look her over as something was up.

Feeling her squirm in his grip again, his senses caught an intruder into his house before he relaxed knowing the presence very well. If it was him, he had no need to worry as he heard everything yesterday.

"Naruto, is everything here alright?" Iruka's calm voice echoed from outside the door after a quick knock.

Not getting an answer, the dolphin slowly opened the door to make sure they were decent before seeing the boy he considered his son holding desperately onto the blonde haired girl he had only met the day before.

He instantly knew what was wrong as he motioned for one of his subordinates and whispering to them. "Go to Yuuhi's house and tell her there is an emergency at here at Uzu... Namikaze's apartment. The rest of you return to your patrol. I'll stay here."

While the Anbu at first titled his head at the name, he followed his order and disappeared with a swirl of leaves as the rest went on with their duty. As the Anbu disappeared, Iruka sighed as he took off his mask and slowly entered the room. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You've already called Kurenai, so just stay out of the room." Naruto answered as he tightened his embrace on his fellow blonde as she saw Iruka and began to tremble lightly as her eyes widened from the fear of what might happen.

Iruka noticed that her grip onto him had increased and he noticed a small amount of blood leaking underneath her fingers. He felt useless to Naruto once more, but he knew the boy was thankful for him calling Kurenai as he could see the tiredness in the blonde's eyes.

He knew the young boy had been dealing with this for a while and he wanted to help him but this was all he could do. He had to admit that Naruto had far more strength then he imagined as he knew that this was bring out bad memories for him as well.

(Flashback)

_It was a cold and bitter October night. Things could have been better for the newly appointed chunin, but Iruka was still happier then he had been in years._

_He was finally a chunin and now he was ready to take part of the harder missions and be exposed to new dangers._

_While this would deter most people, the dolphin was looking forward to it as he wanted to become an Anbu ever since he talked to the Hokage at the Memorial Stone._

_He was minding his business, heading to the house his parent's owned before they perished. He normally would have taken the main roads, but he felt like taking the back roads as he was still to hyped about being promoted and wanted to release some of his pent up energy._

_He noticed a few people in front of him running off into the distance, but he paid no heed to them as he figured they were trying to get home._

_As he neared where he saw them, a sound caught his ears and he was instantly alert. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but something told him it was not good._

_Getting ready for the worst, Iruka was ready to fight when he heard the sound again._

_"Som... on... hel..."_

_The young chunin's eyes widened as he realized the sound was a person. No, not a person. A young child, a boy it sounded like._

_Looking around, he saw nothing at first until his eyes caught a few trash cans and cardboard boxes collapsed over an almost indecipherable object._

_"Plea... hel... e..."_

_Seeing the slightest movement from the cans and boxes, Iruka didn't hesitate this time as he pushed them off._

_He felt sick at the sight of a young boy covered in tattered clothes, dirt clods and a small amount of blood and rank of a sickening smell. The next thing he knew, he was looking into the clearest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen._

_Iruka felt sicker at the sight as he could see the pain in the boy's eyes and didn't wait for a second as he reached down and picked up the young boy. The boy flinched and attempted to break free of his grip, but he was too weak to do so. "NO! Don't hurt me!"_

_Feeling the boy panic, he wasn't sure what to do so he acted on gut instinct. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?"_

_Once again, Iruka was looking into the boy's eyes before he saw the small head nod. "Okay... mister ninja..."_

_Iruka smiled softly at the boy as he jumped on top of the building and jumped roof to roof towards the hospital. He was unsure why someone would hurt such a seemingly nice boy._

(Flashback End)

Sighing at the memory, he knew if it wasn't for the boy he would have probably became an Anbu earlier but he had something much more now. He knew what it meant to be an older brother and a father and that was a feeling he did not want to lose.

He was taken aback when two sets of leaves swirled behind him as he saw Kurenai and his subordinate reappear, the former only wearing a loose yukata as she was probably sleeping only moments ago. In fact he was sure she was as he saw the deer mask of his partner had a few cracks indicating that she had slapped him, probably for barging in on her.

Naruto's eyes quickly turned to Kurenai as she rushed into the room. If he could, he would have smiled but he was just too tired to do so.

Yugito also noticed the black haired kunoichi's entrance and clung tighter to him before. She didn't notice him flinch in her grasp as she kept her eyes firmly on the intruder, wanting nothing more then her to leave.

Seeing the shape Naruto was in, Kurenai knew she had to defuse the situation they were in as the girl was unintentionally harming Naruto in her panicked state.

Looking over towards Naruto, she turned her attention back to girl. "Yugito, you can let go of him. No one here is going to hurt you."

All Kurenai received was a growl from Yugito as she tightened her already firm grip. Naruto bit his lip as her fingers dug into his waist while her legs added more pressure to his creaking spine.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he spoke with his best voice to try and calm his lover down without letting her know she was hurting him. "Babe, it's alright. She is only here to help..."

Yugito looked up at him for a moment before her eyes narrowed at him. She did not need help. She needed someone that understood what it was like and it seemed that he truly didn't.

Growling to herself, she pulled back her hands only for Naruto to embrace her into a firm hug as he placed his chin on top of her head once more. "Yugito, please listen to me. She can help... She helped me so I know she can help you."

Kurenai said nothing as it seemed that Naruto had this in control and only watched until she was needed.

Feeling the calmness of his voice and the warmth of his body, Yugito closed her eyes as she leaned into his embrace, her head onto his chest so she could listen to his heart beat.

After a few moments, he released his grip on her and she looked up at him softly before nodding as she reached her hand out to his face.

"Thank you..." She stopped dead in her sentence as she noticed the blood on her fingers.

Fearing the worse, Kurenai quickly and roughly separated Yugito from Naruto knowing that she was going to start panicking again. Once she was in between them, she firmly gripped the blonde haired girl, hooking her legs around her, and sat onto the bed. "Naruto go. If you stay, she'll only panic more. I'll take care of her now."

While her words hurt, Naruto knew that Kurenai meant his appearance would rattle her more. He quickly left the room. He went straight to the couch, ignoring that it was being taken up by another occupant, and plopped onto the seat opposite of the dolphin. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Ignoring the harsh tone, Iruka shook his head as the deer masked Anbu rummaged through the cabinets before pulling out a package tea bags as Naruto's clone had placed a kettle to boil.

Pulling out a few bags of tea and a few cups, the deer mask Anbu removed his mask to reveal his rather blank face and lavender eyes. "No, we were mostly here to be your guard. Sure, we're suppose to guard the sector but Lady Tsunade won't dock our pay too much, if at all, for making sure you're alright."

Naruto only grunted at the Hyuuga as he figured he knew where his tea was due to his eyes. Having an idea hit him, he turned to Neji and was about to speak when the Hyuuga quickly shot him down in a passive voice. "No, even if I could, I will not spy on them to let you know what Kurenai is doing with your fiancée. She's put up a jutsu that blocks off any outside intrusion into your room."

Refraining from snapping at the Hyuuga, Naruto turned back and leaned onto the couch while keeping his focus on the wall in front of them. He really didn't care that his foster father was looking at him worriedly. All he cared about was what was happening in the room between his councilor and his fiancée.

The gloomy look on the blonde's face was something that Iruka was not very use to. While he had seen him angry and annoyed, this was far beyond either. Taking the tea Neji handed him, he turned to the blonde before taking a sip. "Naruto, you have to relax. Kurenai knows what she is doing."

"I'm not worried about that." Naruto simply answered as he kept his gaze straight ahead and leaning further back into the couch.

Neji raised his eyebrow at this as he placed a cup of tea for the blonde on the coffee table before pulling up a stool and sitting right in front of him to keep him from ignoring them so easily. The Hyuuga was very good at reading people and he knew the whole story from the minute muscle twitches he had caught so far. "You're afraid something will happen to the girl."

Naruto wanted to throttle the Hyuuga for pin pointing his source of worry. Also, he was forcing him to either look at him, Iruka or the wall between this room and his room. All he wanted to do was brood, but no, they couldn't give him that.

Seeing the twitching in his arm and the glare he was being given, Neji knew he was on target. He was also irritating the blonde and he was seemed very edgy and incentive at the moment and was ready to attack him. While this reminded him of Sasuke from what he remembered about the raven, he shook that off before turning back to the blonde and nodding. "You need not worry about her. She is in very capable hands..."

"It's not that I'm worried about her... I'm just worried about what she can do." Naruto interrupted as he looked at the wall separating him between Yugito, hoping that everything was alright.

This caught Iruka's attention. He knew how strong Kurenai was first hand and to be honest he wouldn't want to get into a one on one fight against her. He also understood that the girl was a demon vessel like Naruto, but he was sure Kurenai had a few suppression seals if she was confident enough to seal off the room from outside contact.

Still, the girl's strengths were unknown to virtually everyone but Naruto so it very well could have been a bad idea for Kurenai to seal the room away from help. "Don't worry about what could happen. Kurenai's skills are first class and she, even in the state she's in, would be prepared for the worse case scenario."

"I'm not worried about Nibi... I'm worried as she is currently the strongest shinobi in this village as I cannot use Hiraishin on her without fearing that I would cause injury and Tsunade is about the only one physical enough to wear her down outside of me." Naruto responded without hesitation, his eyes never leaving the wall as if he was piercing through it and seeing what was in within.

Both Iruka and Neji's faces fell as they heard this. She was that strong! If that was the case... How in the world was Naruto restraining her when the got there... Unless she wasn't reacting violently as she had a small awareness of her surroundings and knew Naruto didn't meant her harm, even if her body was telling her otherwise.

It stayed silent for a whole ten minutes, outside of the occasional sips of tea by the three, before the door finally opened. The next moment music was blasting out of the room making each of them hold their ears for a moment before adjusting to the sound.

Naruto resisted the urge to run over towards the door when he saw Kurenai walk out, looking a little worn out but with a smile on her face. "She's doing okay for now. Just make sure you two are on time for today's session. ...And make sure to bring your CDs like before. It seems both of you have that fix."

"Yeah... We had many long nights that music was our only escape." Naruto forced a chuckle before he bowed lightly to Kurenai. Not even waiting for a response, he quickly head for the door before he actually began to chuckle.

Lying on the bed, Yugito seemed to be dancing and rolling around to the music as it played. Shaking his head, Naruto quickly jumped onto the bed besides her. "Mind if I join you, love?"

Yugito only purred in response as her smile widened seeing Naruto. She wasn't sure why, but music seemed to make her problems go away as she listened to the melodies. And his presence always calmed her even before this mess had begun.

"Hun, you know it." She finally verbally responded before nuzzling her face to his, which he seemed to do the same. While it seemed somewhat like a feral gesture, it probably was explained quite well do the fact that they were both demon vessels and more in tune with their animal instincts.

Smiling as she watch the two interact for a while longer, to see if Yugito would relapse but glad to see she didn't, Kurenai yawned before looking over to see Iruka and Neji put their masks on. "Iruka, seeing as you are Naruto's guardian, at least to the latest records, I will need to be seeing you soon for one of the sessions."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll ask for time off so I'll be able to make it." Iruka responded before he disappeared in a plum of smoke with Neji, getting back to their patrols.

Looking back in on the two, Kurenai had to repress a laugh as Naruto and Yugito both were now out of bed and dancing to the music, both being pretty horrid dancers. Shaking her head, she left in a plum of smoke to her house as left the two to their own devices.

She had to get dressed before reporting what had happened to the Hokage then to Inoichi and Yoshino.

* * *

"Naruto... I really don't want to be here." Yugito quivered as she stood with her fiancé in Yoshina's office. She didn't like how white the room was and how still everything was. It seemed to be lifeless.

Not liking it very much either, Naruto laid his arm over his shoulders before holding her closer to him. "You promised you would just as I did. And don't worry; the room they see us in is more lively then this."

"Will they separate us?" Yugito asked as she didn't want to go through this if Naruto wasn't nearby.

Sighing, Naruto nodded before he brought his lips to hers for a brief kiss. "They will, but I'll be just outside. You have my kunai, so if you start to panic don't be afraid to use it. I'll be at your side in an instant to help you calm down. But please try to get through it. It will help you."

Whimpering a little after her broke their kiss, she nodded softly before laying her head against his. "Alright... But you promise you'll be outside for me?"

"I will be, babe. So don't worry so much. Besides before they start the sessions they normally start finding ways to keep you calm. As such, I brought my CDs so they'll play them if you like." Naruto responded as he nuzzled her head gently.

This tender scene was what Tsunade happened to see as she walked into the office, going to over see the treatment herself for the first few times.

She smiled warmly at the pair, hating to break them up for any reason. They looked good together and the way Naruto looked after her she knew he loved her deeply and she could tell Yugito loved him just as much, she was just afraid to show it especially now surrounded by new people.

"So how long are you going to stay over there and watch us, old hag?" Naruto commented as he had heard someone enter and having become familiar with her presence he was easily able to decipher it was Tsunade.

Tsunade only grumbled. Naruto had indeed gotten better as he didn't even need to look to tell it was her. "Ha, ha brat. I'm here to oversee the first few treatments. I'm also quite worried about what you told Iruka so it might be necessary for me to be here all the time."

Turning to see the Hokage, Yugito was unsure what Tsunade was talking of. She had to guess that Iruka had to be one the Anbu that arrived when she had begun to freak out. So what did Naruto tell...? "I see. You warned them of my strength?"

"Had to. On your best days not even I can contain you. Sorry if you didn't want them to know." Naruto answered honestly as he saw no harm in them knowing now that she was apart of the village. And he couldn't lie to her, even if he tried.

"It's okay, I understand. It is in the best interest for everyone involved, including me." Yugito replied as he knew all of the procedures that went on behind the scenes. There were no differences even if the villages differed drastically in approaches.

Smiling, Naruto froze as he recognized another presence near. It took him a moment to place it but he immediately knew it belonged to Hinata. She wasn't there before, so he doubted she was the patient Yoshino was seeing at the very moment. So what was she doing here...? Was she trying to stalk them?

Naruto didn't like that. He had nothing but good things to say about Hinata, but that was low. If that was indeed what she was doing, he would not hesitate and react even if he didn't want to. He didn't need anyone causing a strain in his relationship with Yugito. She was his fiancée and she was who he wanted to be with.

His attention was broken when Yoshino walked out with a young man and waved to him before she smiled seeing both Naruto and Yugito there. "Ah, it is good to see you both... And on time. We use to have to drag Naruto here kicking and screaming as he called this place too boring and lifeless."

Yugito smiled hearing that as she was thinking the same way. In fact, running away seemed like a good idea but Naruto would catch her easily as he was much faster even without his jutsu. "Well, that's another thing we have in common. This place still looks boring and lifeless."

"Ah, but the difference is we changed the other room to make the patients more comfortable. Before it use to look like this as well. What would we ever do without medical studies?" Yoshino added as she smiled at the blonde, having a feeling she would be a lot like Naruto and hard to get to. "I heard you have one of Naruto's fixes which makes things a little easier, so Naruto if you don't mind..."

"Yeah, I brought my entire case." Naruto replied before handing her a rather large CD case with each slot filled.

Tsunade only blinked at the collect. "Good lord brat. Is that why you only had ramen, bread, cereal and milk? I mean did you spend every extra penny you got on CDs?"

"No, many of these were gifts and many more were given to me by everyone here. I only bought about a quarter of what is in the case. I just happened to like ramen and seeing it was cheep, I saved up a lot of money. ...Half of which was spent by the damned pervert, may he rest in a hellish peace for that." Naruto responded as Yoshino took the case and shook her head.

"Well, shall we head into the room Miss Nii? Kurenai and Inoichi are already waiting for us." Yoshino beckoned as she opened the door for Yugito.

Hesitant at first, Yugito looked at for Naruto. Being brought in for another kiss, she gathered her courage before tentatively heading in. Seeing both the woman that had helped her calm down in the morning and a man that looked strangely like the blonde haired pony tailed girl from yesterday, Yugito slowly moved to the couch, which was conveniently open, and softly sat down as she didn't know what to expect.

Yoshino closed the door after Tsunade entered and took her post on the far side of the room, happy to just observe. Before even moving to the open chair, Yoshino scurried over to the stereo and after a quick search of the CDs she placed one in and hit play. As she sat down, the music began to play.

It stayed silent for a few moments; however, the tension was easily broken as Yugito began to hum in tune with the music. She did notice that they seemed to be taking notes, probably gauging her reaction, before they would start. "Um... Can we begin? This is making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry about that, but we needed a few moments to observe your reaction to the music. I'm glad to see that music works well with you as well. It makes things easier on our end." Inoichi responded as he put away the notebook he had been writing in.

Kurenai nodded in agreement, however, kept her notebook in plain sight. "Before we can begin to help you along the way to recovery, we need a little information first. Normally Lady Tsunade would have taken care of this yesterday, but with the chaos that happened she didn't. After that, we'll begin."

Yugito simply nodded, knowing the procedure once again when Kurenai asked her first question. "What is your date of birth?"

"June 24, 237ARS. Blood type, A. I'm five foot seven inches and weight is a hundred and twelve pounds. Anything else or can we begin." Yugito responded slightly annoyed as she knew the basic questions and rather just fill out the paper herself and save the trouble.

Kurenai's pen nearly snapped as she wrote down her age and date of birth. She was twenty-nine years old and about to turn thirty in a month? She was older then Anko by two, almost three years! And she was planning on marrying Naruto, who was about to be thirteen years younger then she was and nearly half her age?

Taking the paper out and filling the information herself, Tsunade sighed. It wasn't that big of a deal. The legal age was eighteen for civilians, fifteen for gennin or whatever age a ninja was when they were promoted to chunin, which in some cases was very young, as ninjas could die at any time so were given more freedoms. Hell, Shizune married at fourteen before her husband died during Kyuubi's attack. "No, no. You can begin now."

Yoshino, who fully expected Yugito to be older then she looked, was the first to enunciate the session. "Yugito, to start with we are going to ask what your life in Cloud like? Did you enjoy it, hate it, stuff like that so we can draw the proper conclusions. After that we will begin seeing what else works to calm you down if we have time."

Nodding as she moved to lie on her back, Yugito laid her head on the arm rest. "Okay... Um, how long do these sessions normally last before we begin?"

"They last up to an hour unless there are special circumstances where we either cut it short or extend the session. We tend not to let it go on for too long as a person's average attention span is very short. Any more and it would be ineffective. Now shall we begin?" Inoichi explained as he could tell by her body posture and her shiftiness that she was uncomfortable despite the music playing.

Sighing, Yugito let the music sink in for a moment to calm her nerves. This was going to be a long day... Where was she going to begin?

* * *

"Do we have to go there again?" Yugito complained as she walked out of the office with Naruto while trying to stifle a yawn as she had to wait an entire hour for Naruto to get out of his session.

"Yes, we do... Even if it is going to be a pain in the ass." Naruto retorted before dropping his head and sighing. "At least they are only trying to help you recover. They are basically trying to dissect me and figure out what the hell happened and why my darker emotions are more pronounced."

"You matured under stress. Isn't that enough for them?" Yugito responded as she tilted her head, trying to understand what Naruto meant by that. Sure, he was a little childish and carefree when they met, but she doubted that was what they were after.

Naruto nodded, wishing that was the case, before shaking his head. "It is to an extent. I think what they are worried about is that my darker emotions that I use to keep entirely separate from my being are surfacing. They fear that Dark is trying to take over..."

Yugito shivered, remembering Dark having been released during his training with Itachi before they raided the Akatsuki base. "He won't, not with me around. Itachi said so himself, he can't come out as there is something about me that repels him. That's why Konan started training me along side of Itachi training you, remember."

Nodding as he remembered that, Naruto flicked his hand through his hair before frowning as it was becoming too long for him. "Yeah, but they don't know that yet. They're going to go through a few things first before they start really treating us, getting a feel for how much we can handle at a time. It wouldn't be good if we had a nervous meltdown and started destroying everything around us... Seeing that we are probably the strongest in the village now."

"Oh goodie... We get to relive that crap again." Yugito bitterly stated before stopping and turning around as she sensed someone was following them at a distance but closing. "What do you want?"

Having sensed her as well, Naruto sighed as he turned around to see it was indeed Hinata again. She had only stayed at Yoshino's office for a moment before leaving, probably realizing that she could be sensed and knowing her Byukugan could spy upon them from a distance.

In truth, he honestly wasn't ready to deal with her yet as Yugito wasn't strong enough mentally to do so. He knew if he was around her too long Dark would begin to emerge and after Itachi released him, he didn't want him to come out again as he could do serious damage with Hiraishin.

To his luck, it seemed that a few of his friends were also hanging around the area. He could get Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru as they knew exactly how long Yoshino's counseling sessions lasted and they probably wanted to meet up with him. Shino on the other hand... Was probably there for Hinata.

Just glancing in his direction, Shino seemed to get the message immediately and appeared by Hinata. From the look in Naruto's eyes, he knew the blonde wasn't ready to deal with her just yet. He had let her check on Naruto earlier, but immediately had taken her away but she ended back here again. "Hinata, let's go. Kurenai wants to see you now."

Hinata looked over at Naruto for a moment before nodding and headed to Yoshino's office, knowing that was where Kurenai would be. Shino stayed behind for a moment before bowing lightly to Naruto and receiving one in return. Immediately afterwards he followed Hinata to make sure she wouldn't take any detours.

"Okay... I'm not even going to ask." Shikamaru said as he walked over to Naruto before shaking his head, thinking it was too troublesome to do so.

Slightly annoyed that so many people suddenly arrived, as if they knew exactly when to strike, Yugito twitched and was ready to say something when Naruto cut her off. "I'm guessing you three are here to take us to get lunch? If so, make it somewhere that serves tekkadon that isn't too spicy."

"Sure thing! I know this restaurant that serves some mean tuna tekkadon! Though you will half to ask to hold the heat." Chouji announced excitedly as if his friend wanted to try something different, he wanted to make sure he got the best the town had to offer.

"It's not for me Chouji." Naruto said before he tilted his head into Yugito's direction, who had now been intrigued as she absolutely loved the dish and wondered how good it actually tasted. "Yugito absolutely adores it as much as I do Ichiraku's ramen."

"Ah, alright then. They serve a lot of great food so let's go." Chouji commented before leading the way as he knew where the restaurant was, smirking all the way as this would be a big surprise for Naruto.

Surprisingly enough, Yugito was following him in hot pursuit as she had deemed that any place that sells her favorite dish was worth going to at least once. The rest simply followed, Naruto and Shikamaru shaking their heads.

"Listen Naruto..." Shikamaru tried to start, wanting to talk about their nominations to become the next Hokage.

"Shikamaru, drop it. I know the title really doesn't appeal to you as it does to me but you were chosen as a successor due to your intelligence, set of skills and because you are frankly one of the best shinobi in the village, otherwise you wouldn't even be considered. The hag recognized that and nominated you." Naruto interrupted as he pocketed his hands into his jacket sleeves.

Nodding, Shikamaru sighed before doing the same with his flak jacket. "Yeah, I get that. But the thing is Naruto... No one deserves that title more then you do, especially if you took down the entire Akatsuki with only three other S-rank ninja, two being from the Akatsuki. To be honest, I feel I was nominated not to motivate you to make you work hard... But to be the Hokage if you were not mentally stable to hold the title."

"I had a feeling that was why you were nominated as dad was the only one nominated for his position as there was no real competition, neither Danzo nor Orochimaru being close in skills. I hate to say that I'm on the same level as he is, but after the horror I just had to go through, she has to be sure I won't break from the stress." Naruto responded before smiling as they arrived at the restaurant and reading the name.

His next reaction was comical as his eyes became bug eyed while his jaw slacked. "Wait, Chouji owns this place? And he bought out Ichiraku's?"

"No, my dad does and Teuchi is part owner, getting half the profit, which is almost triple to what they got before you left... Which mostly was Iruka and you strangely enough. They opened this while you were gone and it has become one of the best places to eat in Konoha. Most of the time people need reservations to get in." Chouji proudly stated before he led them to the table next to the bar, which was eerily empty as they were probably saving it for them.

Moments after they sat down, Chouji's mother was quickly at their table while Chouza was in the kitchen. "Well hello my darling! Glad to see you brought everyone, including our future Hokages! Now what may I get you?"

"Great, does everyone already know that we are the hag's successors?" Naruto complained as he laid back in his chair, Yugito patting him on the back knowing he was frustrated.

"Normally, no one other then those close would know. However, Lady Tsunade has gone through great lengths to make sure it is known that you are her successor. I think she wants to make a point to the entire village due to your furry situation. Only those that are close to me know I'm in the running." Shikamaru informed Naruto before ordering a small plate of sushi.

Ordering a Caesar salad, Ino nodded in agreement before adding on. "Yeah, I believe that is what she is aiming to do. However, I think it is more because people still think of you as the demon and if they still won't change their minds she'll force their hands."

"Ino, you didn't know I was Kyuubi's vessel till yesterday. How would you know that?" Naruto asked before ordering half a dozen bowls of various different ramen, all from the oddly named Naruto Special, which was more then likely Ayame and Teuchi's idea...

"Yeah, but it didn't take me long to figure that out. Plus it really helps when you listen to Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino debate over the subject." Ino added, feeling a little sheepish she couldn't take full credit.

After Chouji ordered a dozen plates of the mixed special, Yugito looked at the menu for a moment before ordering. "I would like a plate of each the salmon and tuna tekkadon but don't make it spicy. I also would like some sour crout and a thing of pickles on the side and a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chopped up bits of chocolate in it. Oh, and a big glass of that fizzy drink... Um what's the name again?"

"Cola." Naruto said as he shook his head at her odd order though it wasn't anything really different as they had been eating out in villages while on their way back. He still found it a little odd compared to what she ordered before, but he thought it to be a cooping mechanism.

However, Mrs. Akimichi nearly doubled over hearing her order before looking at her with a raised eyebrow, only getting orders like that every once and a while. Smiling as she guessed the girl obviously knew her condition, she nodded as she wrote the order. "Oh, eating for two are we? Well, I'll go tell Chouza and Teuchi the orders."

As she walked off, Yugito blinked as she watched her retreating form. "What did that mean? I'm eating my food, so who was she talking about?"

Ino and Shikamaru's face fell as they looked at the other blonde haired kunoichi. They immediately understood what Mrs. Akimichi was hinting at. So that meant that... She didn't know? They had to stop at other places to get checked out after they fought the Akatsuki as the demons couldn't heal them that well, could they?

Muttering troublesome under his breath over and over again, Shikamaru was about to rest his head and get some sleep before Ino spoke deciding to ignore the subject. "Wow, I never seen another girl order that much before. Most of the girls I know order small salads with almost no calories."

"I eat a lot to maintain my weight as I have a high metabolism and burn through energy like a shrew as does Naruto if you haven't noticed." Yugito explained as she put the menu down as she would wait and see if she was still hungry after she ate.

"Besides, not eating very much is a bad thing. If you barely eat anything each day you body begins to use it own stores of energy, breaking down fat, muscles and even organs to give itself the energy it needs. I hate most kunoichi that try to diet to keep their form slim as they are not only hurting themselves but the name of kunoichi as well." She added on, giving health tips to Ino as she had a feeling Ino was dieting.

Trying to find a point to counter that, Ino really couldn't as Yugito was right. Besides, she ate a big breakfast every day to last her through most of the day and only ate small portions of food for lunch and dinner.

"It's good to hear others know that. My family has been trying to teach that for years but many of the young generation don't listen." Chouji said as Ayame came by with their drinks and Ino's salad with a smile brighter then anyone could remember.

"Naruto! It is good to see you again. Both dad and I thought we might never see you again!" Ayame chirped as she handed everyone their drink. "Oh, this must be the girl I've heard about! Hello, I'm Ayame, Naruto's sister as he calls me."

Feeling slightly less threatened by the girl hearing that, Yugito accepted her drink before nodding. She still wasn't very comfortable speaking with her though. "Yugito... Glad to meet you."

Seeing her slight discomfort, Naruto shook his head before wrapping his arm around her waist as he spoke to Ayame. "Yeah, yeah. I've had many people say that already. So how is the old man doing?"

"Dad is doing great especially now as he doesn't have as much to worry about thanks to Mr. Akimichi. After you left we almost became broke and he said he would buy the shop if we let him add onto our menu and become co-owner... And so far it has been a huge success!" Ayame chirped before snapping her fingers as she heard a ring. "Shoot! I got to get back to work. Talk to you later!"

As Ayame left, Yugito simply turned to Naruto and gave him an annoyed glare as that caught her completely off guard. "Any more people like her you want to tell me about?"

"Um... I think she would be the last one other then her dad. Yakumo maybe, but we probably won't run into her for a while. You've already seen the rest of my friends, so it shouldn't be much of an issue." Naruto said, forgetting to inform Yugito on his relationship with Ayame and Teuchi.

Forgiving him as it wasn't anything deep, Yugito leaned her head onto Naruto's shoulder before closing her eyes as she felt comfortable with Naruto there. "Wake me when the food gets here. I'm still very tired."

"No problem, babe." Naruto responded as he held her close to him before kissing her on the top of her head.

Within a few moments she was asleep making Naruto chuckle at her. Ino sighed before shaking her head, wishing she had that kind of relationship. "Man, and here I thought I would be one of the first in our generation to get married. Oh course I thought it was going to be with Sasuke for the longest time, but still."

"Things change and you can't predict what's going to happen. For all we know, Shikamaru here could get married to the crazy purple haired chick tomorrow and beat Yugito and me to the punch." Naruto stated before smirking as he looked over at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's head immediately snapped forward as he glared at Naruto. "Don't joke about that. That woman would tear me to shreds for being as lazy as I am. I know I'm more then likely to marry a troublesome woman, but I don't think I could survive long with her. I rather take Ino..."

"Am I too troublesome for you?" Ino suddenly stated with an evil glint in her eyes which made Shikamaru's face squint in frustration.

He knew this was going to cause him problems for a while, so his best course of action was to change the subject and avoid the eventually pain for a while. "Naruto, I don't think Lady Tsunade has informed you yet but tonight she wanted to give us some sort of test."

"Yeah, she told me right after I got out of counseling. That's why after I eat here I'm going to take Yugito home and take a nap. I'm still very tired as well. Now back to Ino's question. Is she too troublesome for you?" Naruto informed Shikamaru before grinning as he pulled Ino back into the conversation.

Just glaring at him for doing that, Shikamaru planned on making Naruto's night a living hell. He was trying to avoid Ino as he had to say just a few more words then he meant...

* * *

"I'm glad you are on time." Tsunade stated as Naruto and Yugito walked into the training grounds she had specified to Naruto after his counseling session. "It is good to see you are more dependable then all of your senseis."

"Yeah... I learned not to follow their examples, at least on a few things. Some things were just impossible not to follow." Naruto responded before scratching his head and laughing a bit, knowing both were very perverted.

Yugito shook her head as Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome as he arrived ten minutes before. Twitching her eye at his response, Tsunade refraining from groaning as she had a good idea at what he was talking about that. "Goddamn perverts... I make sure they all rot in hell..."

"Hey, I'm perverted!" Yugito commented very loudly making Naruto literally taste the ground as he hadn't expected her to shout that out loud.

Neither did Shikamaru as he choked on his own spit while Tsunade just looked at her with a raised eyebrow before sighing. "Okay then... Let's make this clear. Any pervert that openly reads smut in front of people or peeps on the opposite gender while they are vulnerable should burn in hell."

"Well, I guess we aren't going to get along. One of the things that I enjoyed to do back in the Cloud was using my stealth to sneak in and watch the guys bathing in the hot springs... That's how I actually met Naruto... As he kind of spotted me, use to Jiraiya doing the same thing." Yugito stated before admitting the last fact.

Naruto's face further buried itself into the dirt, trying to make his own grave as he didn't want people to know that let alone Tsunade. She would literally just tear her apart for that as she hated perverts with a passion.

Shizune, who was with Tsunade and hadn't said a word, blinked for a moment before shaking her head. "Lose one perverted peeper and gain another... However I doubt the guys will mind too much."

"I WOULD!" Naruto yelled out from the dirt before he simply glared at his fiancée, daring her to do so while she was here.

Yugito simply shook her head before offering Naruto her hand a smiling softly. "Don't worry; I doubt I'll ever want to do that again..." In an instant Yugito's demeanor turned and her face saddened and she almost cringed when Naruto took her hand.

She, however, remained strong as she brought him to her feet before he embraced her, knowing where her thoughts had led her. After a moment, she felt a little better before she separated from the blonde. "I believe you called my fiancé here for a reason... So can we get on with it?"

Seeing how Naruto handled Yugito, Tsunade nodded before she gazed over to Shizune, who immediately understood as she was brought here for that reason. "Yes, that would be for the best. Naruto, Shikamaru; as both of you know from now on you will be coming with me to the council meetings, which thankfully only happen once a week."

"Outside of those meeting you will have meetings with the clan heads and jounin at times they specify, so don't be surprised if you are informed of a meeting at five in the morning... God I hate those the most... And finally, you are still expected to train and improve your skills and to acquire skills you did not previously have before." Tsunade added on as she looked over towards Naruto and Shikamaru.

"For this, I have assigned trainers for both of you around this time every night, so you will not have any meetings at this time of night. On each day, there will be a jounin helping you to train in one of your weakness... However, on this day every week both of you will spar against me. And seeing this is my day, I'll give you a few moments to prepare yourselves." Tsunade finished with a grin on her face as she cracked her knuckles.

Neither Naruto nor Shikamaru liked this idea. They didn't like it _**AT ALL**_.

As it was night, it did give Shikamaru an advantage due to the shadows, but could he really restrain the Hokage? Maybe for a few moments before she literally overpowered him and then what? Kiss his ass goodbye?

Naruto believed this was just a way to let out her pent up frustration through a combination of things, one being he was gone for four years. He had a feeling Yugito would be visiting him in the hospital daily for the next month.

Yugito simply stood back and joined Shizune, who was beckoning to her. She would go see what the calm nurse wanted... As she had a feeling she was about to see why Tsunade was looked up onto by many kunoichi and considered the strongest. "Naruto... I'm going over here... Don't die."

Twitching his eyes at Yugito's obvious lack of faith in him, not that it was unjustified, Naruto groaned. He had beaten Madara for crying out loud. How tough could Tsunade be compared to him?

"BEGIN!" Tsunade yelled out, not giving the boy's any time to comprehend that the spar had begun as she launched a giant chunk of earth towards Naruto's face.

Moments later, Naruto was lying flat on the ground with birds and stars swirling around his head. His question had been answered... She would be very tough...

Shikamaru simply cursed and rolled away as he noted Naruto seemed to have been rocked from the blow. Not that he could blame him, Tsunade was probably was the strongest person in the world in pure strength and add that with her ability to heal, her impressive speed, intelligence and chakra control... She was a literal nightmare to even think about fighting.

In fact, every strategy he had couldn't even come close to beating her. In fact, they all ended with the same result. He would die in some horrible fashion like being crushed by a mountain or her foot crushing his crown jewels...

Shaking his head and standing up, Naruto dusted himself off as he quickly recovered from the blow. "Okay, I deserved that for many reasons and I wasn't paying attention. I'll take this more serious now."

"Good!" Tsunade yelled out as she was suddenly in front of Naruto with her fist flying to his face. She wouldn't worry about Shikamaru at the moment, the boy was trying to calculate and come up with a strategy that would work against her in two on one and possibly one on one. A daunting task for anyone, much less for a young kid that was beginning to take his training seriously.

Naruto, however, immediately ducked under her punch. Using her momentum, Tsunade spun and kicked... air?

Almost losing her balance, she landed in a crouch and half expected Naruto to have used Flying Thunder God to have gotten out of the way only to feel that he was behind her. While it definitely could be the flash, she saw no evidence of it being used. The kunai wasn't in place, there wasn't a marker and there was definitely no flash.

So... Was this his true speed?

While that alarmed her, she ducked and rolled away from the axe kick that came down and would have caused her a great deal of pain seeing his foot sink into the ground. If he had become that fast in four years... He truly was his father's child as Minato was the faster ninja she had ever seen, being matched by no one.

Regaining her composure, she made sure there was no signs of the speed jutsu, Tsunade was not amused. She hated fighting fast opponents as they tended to wear her down before she could get a blow on them. And to make things worse, this was Naruto. He was already known for his extreme stamina and endurance. And if his strength considerably grew too...

Tsunade cursed both Jiraiya and Itachi to hell. Adding those two elements to Naruto not only made him one formidable hand-to-hand fighter but helped establish openings for his already impressive ninjutsu and now apparently genjutsu. Goddamn Itachi! GODDAMN JIRAIYA! They built a freaking an ultra-fast invisible bullet tank! Good thing she forbade both Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi against Konoha ninja...

Feeling her entire body suddenly stop moving, Tsunade's eyes widened. This was not the time for Shikamaru to get involved. To make things worse, Naruto had set up her jump back with a powerful burst of flame, probably Grand Fireball, but the name didn't really matter. IT WAS A HUGE FIRE FUCK BALL!

Using her precision chakra control and her formidable strength, she easily burst out of Shikamaru's shadows before jumping above the flames and straight towards Naruto. The good thing was that Naruto had to stop the flames without hurting himself before he could move to dodge her, so he was wide open for an attack.

Then she realized... Clones. Naruto was famous for them and she had forgotten that was his favorite jutsu. So she was half expecting one to pop out and catch her off guard only for there to be none. Then she saw why.

Shikamaru had set up a damn trap and the wires wrapped around her tightly. While they were easy for her to break, they served their purpose as Naruto was easily able to avoid Tsunade and quickly get behind her, not wanting to take a chance and fighting her toe to toe.

Getting annoyed, Tsunade spun around and tried to hit Naruto in the chin with an elbow but failed as the blonde vanished into thin air. Even Tsunade was surprised by this kind of speed as she could at least catch Minato's movements, more like blurs, before he hit top speed and vanished. Somehow Naruto was able to hit top speed in a blink and avoid being seen altogether.

Being knocked back from a blow to the stomach, she felt restrained from the shadows again and began to deal with the shadow hand crawling over her body to choke her and the tendrils trying to pierce her. Under normal circumstances that scenario would have been something straight from Jiraiya's fantasies, but she simply cursed him once more.

Breaking free and feeling like she needed a shower as Jiraiya somehow entered her own mind for a second, Tsunade wanted to end this. So she was going to do it the only way she knew how. She was going to take Shikamaru out first as Naruto would take far longer to take out, if she could take him down.

Shikamaru didn't know what hit him. Whatever it was felt like it crushed every bone in his body. Then he realized it had to be Tsunade's fist. Apparently they got her worked up and now she was fighting at her full potential.

As he watched Shikamaru go down and not come up, Naruto knew they pissed Tsunade off. He hadn't seen her move that fast even after watching her chase after Jiraiya when he peeped on her then somehow removed both her and Shizune's towel. And he still swore to this day she must have been using some sort of space/time jutsu...

Using his speed, Naruto spent the next few moment avoiding Tsunade's punches and kicks before getting behind her to try and deliver an attack of his own. That only worked shortly as Tsunade came to expect them and began to prepare counters for them, his speed being the only thing that kept him from getting sent into oblivion.

In fact, that was the way the battle was shaping out. His speed versus her strength. Neither was able to get a hit on the other, Naruto because of a dreadful counter-attack and Tsunade as Naruto was simply too quick. Sure, he had used a few jutsu but she easily blocked those or avoided them.

Tsunade now understood how Naruto was able to defeat Kakuzu, Sasori and Madara. His speed alone gave him the edge but she could feel that he wasn't unleashing his truly devastating jutsu.

In fact, she hadn't even seen him use Shadow Clone or the Rasengan the entire time and that was frustrating to know. He had to know if he used Shadow Clone that he would easily be able to overwhelm her and inflict enough damage to end the fight.

But what was scary was that she knew that he held the toad contract... And she knew what was special about signing it. The toads trained their summoners in the art of Sage Chakra and she had a good feeling Naruto could draw onto that.

Then there was the Sharingan, which he hadn't even activated yet. Those things were just an unfair advantage on their own and then add in the Mangekyou and ugh... He was truly a powerful foe. However, she at least wanted to see him unleash one technique. She could freaking take it! She was one of the strongest in the world, especially if the Akatsuki was dead!

Gathering a large portion of chakra in her hands, Tsunade hoped that she wouldn't accidentally kill the blonde with this technique. She had only used it twice before as it took a large portion of her chakra on her head to use and drained her of a lot of her physical strength. One of those times happened to be the night she had it in her mind she was going to kill Jiraiya and when she attempted to kill Orochimaru.

Sensing this, Naruto knew she was up to something and he had to stop her. Whatever it was it was going to be big. As he went in to divert her attention, he forgot one big thing. Tsunade was a close range fighter and not so adept at fighting at a distance and he played right into her hand.

Smirking as she sensed him coming in, Tsunade suddenly whirled around and pointed her hands glowing with chakra towards Naruto. "Gotcha!"

The resulting bang made it hard for anyone to see what happened. Of course there was many people there, wanting to see Naruto's skills along with those just wanting to see a good fight. But what happened next no one expected.

As the dust began to settle, Tsunade saw Naruto lying on the ground, blood seemingly pouring from his mouth.

Her eyes widened. She had expected him to use something to block it! Even if it was just a Rasengan, it would have been effective enough to at least divert the blow! But he had just stood there and took it...

Her eyes suddenly widened as Naruto smirked before he slowly stood up, shaking along the way. "I've been wanting to test this... Ever since getting his eyes. Now I can see why he called this his ultimate shield... I didn't feel a thing."

Tsunade's eyes widened as an ethereal glow began to surround Naruto. At first it seemed to be nothing but energy but it slowly warped into a humanoid shape completed with bones. Then with one word, her entire body shivered as she looked up into the now formed head of a samurai. "Susanoo."

"NARUTO RELEASE IT! THE LONGER YOU HOLD IT THE MORE DAMAGE IT CAUSES!" Yugito screamed as she jumped into the fray, blue chakra flaring around her as she had begun to draw upon Nibi's chakra to make a point.

Nodding, the ethereal warrior vanished before Naruto fell to his knees and wiped the blood from his chin. "Yeah... I can feel it. It seems all the Mangekyou's attacks have a price for using them. ...But at least I can still see." He tried to be enthusiastic about the situation despite his appearance from the attack.

"**Fuck you Blondie... I have to heal this damage you asshole! Do you like to keep setting me back on recovering your damned eyesight to its fullest?**" Kyuubi yelled at her idiotic vessel, not taking the damn Uchiha on his word that it caused massive internal bleeding, which she now was attempting to heal.

"Naruto, that was stupid. Don't use it unless you have to. Even the Rasenshuriken is safer then it... And that's not safe at all! If you hadn't learned how to throw it you would have ripped your arm off in the process of using it!" Yugito condemned his use of the Susanoo and apparently a Rasengan based attack he had created.

Recovering Tsunade was next to Naruto, checking his wounds. The next moment she wanted to rip his head off, but she kept her calm demeanor as she began to help the demon fox out. "Goddammit! Do you not have jutsu in your arsenal that doesn't cause you massive damage?"

"Plenty, but you would know of them and I saw it in your eyes... You wanted to see one of the jutsu I was holding back. So I used a jutsu I had no clue what it did entirely. ...Now I know and don't plan on using it again unless I absolutely have to." Naruto responded with a sly grin on his face before taking it away immediately from the look on both the blondes' faces.

"Fine... I won't use it again." Naruto muttered, not wanting to cave in but having no choice as they could withhold things... Tsunade would be treatments and Yugito...

Well, what she could withhold is quite obvious.

Their cuddling while listening to music time!

_

* * *

_

There was nothing he could do. This foe was simply too powerful for him to match.

_Every single thing he did meant nothing as it simply passed through him. And if it didn't pass through him, he received a vicious counter-attack that left her momentarily stunned. And even with the hits he got, he wasn't doing enough damage to hurt him._

_"Give up yet? I've already explained to you why you cannot win." Madara's voiced echoed through the room, sounding more childish then it did before._

_Straining every muscle in his body, he pushed his bloodied and beaten body, his right eye had literally popped from the damage he had sustained and blood was nearly flooding down his body from the empty socket. "Fuck... You. I DON'T SURRENDER!"_

_In a flicker of yellow light, he slashed through Madara's body only to see he had fazed out of existence before appearing again to deliver a devastating blow to his stomach with a kunai. "Foolish child. I will extract the nine tails from you and the two tails from you girlfriend over there. My dream will come true."_

_Coughing blood, he managed to get a lucky elbow into to Madara's face, cracking the mask, before jumping back and panting. He wouldn't make it for much longer. This fight had drained almost everything he had except for his chakra, which was still coming thanks to Kyuubi replenishing his chakra throughout the battle._

_A sudden scream caught his attention before his eyes widened seeing the other blonde in the room slicing downwards with a kunai. "Yugito no!"_

_Blood splattered onto the ground before her hand dropped to the ground. He could tell it caused her a tremendous amount of pain, but the look in her eye told him something else. They had one last attempt to stop him as grabbed the key and opened the shackle. "DO IT NOW!"_

_Flashing before Madara, he grabbed a hold of his cloak before flashing before the statue, right next to the shackle. Before he could faze out of existence, Yugito snapped the shackle onto his arm before throwing the key away before picking up her served hand, hoping she could reattach it._

_Growling, an orb of chakra began to form in his hands as Madara struggled against the chain. He had said it himself, no one could break that chain thanks to the seals it had been given. The only way to get out was to sever your own limb and he wasn't going to give him that time._

_Adding his element nature to his most trusted attack, it began to become misshapen as four separate points surrounded it. Yugito seemed to know what was about to happen and had gotten out of the way as he screamed out, feeling his attack was finish and drove it towards Madara's throat, releasing it a foot before it made contact. "GO TO HELL YOU FUCKER! RASENSHURIKEN!"_

_In a blur of powerful cutting winds and chakra tearing away at his enemy and his own body, his arm being decimated while his vision suddenly darkened as a blade of wind hit his other eye..._ He awoke.

Looking around the room in a panic, Naruto began to calm down before a small purr caught attention. Looking to his side, his panic began to lessen as Yugito slept soundly besides him.

That hell was over. Now they could start their life again.

* * *

"This is why I hate the hospital... It's lifeless." Naruto commented loudly as he wanted to leave his room and do something... Anything. He was slowly losing his fragile little mind in this room.

Yugito smiled and nodded as nuzzled him gently as she laid beside him, not caring what Tsunade had told her and slept by her fiancé the night before. Without him besides her, she couldn't go to sleep nor could Naruto sleep without her. It was something that they just needed. "I know, but at least Sakura was kind enough to bring us a CD player."

Nodding as he listened to the music through the ear bud he was wearing, Naruto nuzzled her back before putting his arm around her waist. "Yeah, that will kill some of the boredom."

"Ehem. Didn't I tell both of you that only one is allowed on the bed?" Tsunade's voice boomed as she entered the room, her eyebrows twitching as it seemed that both were disobedient, at least in that department.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes at the Hokage before ignoring her as he closed his eyes and held Yugito closer to him. Yugito giggled before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Tsunade was both very ecstatic and upset at what she was seeing. Obviously she was happy to see that Naruto had found someone he loved and loved him back, but she was seething that both completely ignored her despite telling them that Naruto need room to rest so his body would heal properly.

"Okay, fuck it." Tsunade said, through with trying to pry through the two. That wasn't going to work and she had an idea that some very deep bonds were forged on their passage to the Leaf. "Whenever you are done sucking faces, I need to see you for a check-up and to see what we can do about your hand, Yugito."

It didn't take a moment for Yugito to sit up and grip her slightly withered hand. While the blood was flowing, it wouldn't be long before those veins burst and the blood stopped altogether and the hand withered to dust. She didn't want that as for a ninja, the hands were very important.

Feeling Naruto hug her from behind, Yugito leaned back against him before slowly prying out of his grip. "Don't worry; I won't be gone too long."

Smiling as he nodded and let her leave, she turned to follow Tsunade as they exited the room. It was quite odd to see someone navigate the maze of the hospital so easily, but if there was anyone that could she would be the one. Arriving in a room that seemed a little livelier then Naruto's, she figured this was Tsunade's office in the hospital.

"Sit on the table. I'm going to run over a few things before I try and mend the veins in your hand. I have one question though; does your demon heal you like Kyuubi does for Naruto?" Tsunade ordered as she pulled out a few scrolls and looked over them for a moment before nodding.

Doing as she was told, Yugito sat on the table. It was colder then what she would have liked and uncomfortable, but visits with medics weren't exactly comfortable anyways. "No, Naruto can heal far more rapidly when using her chakra, no matter how severe the wound. However, our healing is about the same over night and neither of the demons allow us to get any diseases or cancers."

"Good, good. I'm glad I don't have to test you for breast cancer then." Tsunade commented before activating a simply diagnosis scan. "Please remain still as possible while a look over you."

"Okay..." Yugito said as she tried to keep her body as still as possible as Tsunade slowly moved her hand from the tip of her head down to her toes. It was really hard to do so and she fidgeted quite often especially when Tsunade wavered in certain areas longer then others.

She also didn't like how much time she had spent around her pelvis. Was there damages that she didn't know of? She would know if she had gotten pregnant by those assholes as it was well over nine months since that happened. But it wasn't until recently she and Naruto...

"Alright, everything seems to be fine outside of your hand. Just let me go over the scrolls a little longer to make sure I have this right and I'll get to it." Tsunade stated before marching over to her scrolls to scan over them.

As she watched Tsunade move over and read the scrolls, so many ideas began to hit her but the most prominent was she was pregnant. That would explain some of the things that had been said to her recently and why for the second time Tsunade hesitated around her womb.

But why wouldn't Nibi tell her that she was pregnant? The demon knew what was going on in her body and if he hadn't said something that meant there was nothing to be talked about. But why was she hesitating there?

Almost not noticing Tsunade as she walked back over to her, Yugito was slightly taken back from her order. "Lie on your stomach and place your hand on the stretcher. ...Before I start, this will be painful. Do you need...?"

"I can handle it. I cut it off, didn't I?" Yugito responded, almost angrily as she was very unsure what was going on when the medic hovered at her pelvic region.

Nodding, guessing she was tensing and getting ready for the pain, Tsunade's hands glowed with chakra before the guided over the badly stitched hand.

Yugito nearly screamed from the sudden pain. It was far worse then she had imagined it would be. While it wasn't as bad as severing her hand, it was like a thousand white hot needles were poking and prodding her skin, fat, muscles and veins while slowly correctly what the fox and cat had done.

Writhing in pain, she willed her body to stay still as Tsunade began to sweat as she concentrated on reconnecting the muscles with the correct muscles then doing the same for the veins and even the bone as it was slightly askew.

Pulling her hands away, Tsunade smiled as she had successfully regenerated the missing connections and had attached them, saving Yugito's hand. The fact that Yugito looked like she cut off her hand again didn't really surprise her. She was just surprised that she was able to not squirm from such pain.

Beginning to bandage her hand slowly, Tsunade couldn't help but smile a little more as she thought about what she saw before when she scanned her. "Well, now that your hand is working how it should there shouldn't be any more problems. But I don't want you using this hand for a month at least for anything more then small movements."

"Why did you hover at my womb? You did it today and you did it when you first scanned me. I want to know what's up as neither you or Nibi is telling me." Yugito suddenly asked, nearly blindsiding the Hokage.

Sputtering, Tsunade wasn't sure how to say it. It was obvious that the girl had been pregnant for almost two months from what she knew of baby development and wasn't at the weight she had said she was. It was only ten pounds, but still.

Guessing that she honestly didn't know and didn't really notice the changes in her body much as her stomach wasn't bulging yet as it only had started to expand, Tsunade sighed. "I figured you knew already, but I guess I'm the one that has to tell you. Yugito, you are pregnant."

Reality stopped at that exact moment. She was... pregnant.

Yugito wasn't sure what to think. One part of her was absolute thrilled as she wanted to get involved with someone over the years and eventually have a kid of her own. But now after what Kirabi had done to her... It was a numb shock. But then she thought of what Naruto would say...

Her mood began to brighten. He would be thrilled and that alone made her happy. But he would also be worried, but then again he already was watching over her like a hawk. It was a little unnerving, but welcomed after everything they had gone through. He would eventually lighten up again, but that would be a while now.

"How long and can you tell if it is a boy or girl?" Yugito asked, her voice was a little shaky yet a small ting of excitement laced it as one of her dreams was finally coming true.

Tsunade smiled before patting the girl on the back. She knew some of her unease was from her rape but she could see it was her excitement that was causing her to be so shaky. There was no doubt it caused her trauma, but to keep the want to have children afterwards... Was simply amazing.

"It is twins and I'm unsure now what gender they are, but I'm pretty sure one was a boy from the angle. But I won't be able to tell for sure until you are a few months further in." Tsunade stated. The next thing she knew she was hugged before Yugito sped out of her office.

Chuckling, the buxom blonde placed her hands on her hip and watched her run off, not even sure where she was going. "That girl is stronger then I would be if I went through what she has. And she couldn't pick someone that is more like her in the little idiot..."

* * *

Naruto was having a nice conversation with Sakura and Shizune as both came in to check on him and decided to chat for a little while. So naturally they ended up talking about Iruka as Naruto wanted to figure out how he became an Anbu while he was gone. "You're kidding me, right? There is no way."

"Yes way, Naruto! Iruka is head over heals in love with her. I don't see why, but he is!" Sakura excitedly responded as she loved chatting with her friends. It was also a very good way to get Naruto caught up with everyone.

"Oh, I know why he is. Anko may look boisterous, tough and rebellious, but that's her facade so she can hide her real self. She is actually is unsure of herself, very loyal and meek and Iruka is able to make her feel more like her mask as he gives her confidence." Shizune added as she knew both quite well, Anko being one of her better friends since returning to Konoha.

Shaking his head, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Still can't believe it..." Before he could say something else, the door slammed open with Yugito looking like she was very ecstatic. "WHOA! Yugito what's going...?"

"I'M PREGNANT WITH TWINS!" Yugito screamed out, not caring who heard as she jumped onto him and almost choked him with her hug as she attempted to meld into Naruto.

Naruto looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He had no clue what to say or how to react. The main reason of this was because the way Yugito was reacting as it was throwing him completely off.

He honestly didn't think that she could have been... But it was possible... But why was she acting like this instead of freaking...

Well, she was freaking out...

With a click of the door, Sakura and Shizune knew it was better to leave the couple alone for now. Besides, they had to spread the news!

**

* * *

**

A/N

: Sorry for this very late update... Not much to say other then that. Trying to learn how counseling works was difficult and I still don't understand very much so I had to skip it for at least this chapter. I also forgot a lot about woman's biology and pregnancy, so pointing out any inaccuracies there will be well appreciated.

I doubt there will be many chapters after this one, maybe a total of five but no more then seven. I originally planned it to be longer... but things don't work out as planned. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little slow but the next one will pick up quickly.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll get the next one out sooner. Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Lying in her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks and drenched the pillow. She just couldn't believe it. After all of the work she put in to become more confident just so he would notice her when he got back was now ruined. And all of this because of her...

How she despised that woman for taking him from her. She already knew she would have competition when he returned, seeing now that Sakura was beginning to see him in a much different light then she did before. However, she believed in the end that he would see her as the one he belonged with.

But now with a new girl in the picture, this one apparently having his heart already, that dream had crumbled before her very eyes. He was with her and he wouldn't give her a second would never amount as anything more then a friend to him. That was more painful then anything else and she had to do something to ease the pain.

However, the only thing that would ease her pain if the new girl to disappear. That was the only thing that would make her feel better. But at every turn she tried to get close to her she was stopped by her own friends. Why did they stop here? Didn't they see that this was the only way to make her happy?

It angered her that everyone was supporting her object of affection and this new girl. Even Kiba, who she heard tried to attack him for upsetting her, believed it was best if she just forget about him and move on as he found a partner for life and took her away from the Yoshino's office when she tried to sneak up on them.

If that was how her friends were going to treat her, then she didn't need them. She would do this on her own power and now that she was thinking clearly, she knew what she had to.

Getting up, she wiped away her tears and made sure she was decent before leaving her room. Navigating the hallways, she founded herself at her clan's library and began reading over Konoha's laws and regulations, hoping to find loop whole.

Hours had passed and she ignored everyone that entered to check on her, even her own sister and father. She cared nothing about them at the moment. Her mind was set and if she could find anything that could either make her leave the village or dispose of her.

A grim smile graced her lips as she read multiple passages that would benefit from her. These would work in her favor and even if they didn't work, she still had one fall back she could fall upon. She just needed someone to support her, however, she knew of no one.

Feeling feint, she moved to exit the room to find something to eat before heading to bed. But as she left the room, a familiar voice suddenly stopped her. "Lady Hinata, I will only say this once... Please don't do anything again Naruto and his wife to be. You have no idea what could happen."

Staying quiet for a moment, Hinata turned to the one who spoke and glared straight into his eyes. "And neither do you, Neji. I suggest you keep out of this unless you wish to test me of my commitment. Now if you would excuse me, I am parched and tired."

With a quick turn, Hinata swept through the halls, an aura of dread surrounding her making all in her way move out of her path. Neji, however, simply sighed as he closed his eyes. "I know more then you, lady Hinata."

Moving with haste, he found himself before a slide door and swiftly knocked as it was urgent for him to know of this. "Come in."

Sliding the door and closing it after entering, Neji looked towards the clan head before speaking in a concerned tone. "We need to talk about Hinata, Lord Hiashi. I think she's about to snap."

Hiashi sighed. Today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

It was eight in the morning as Yugito paced around the empty apartment.

Everything had been packed away and into separate scrolls which were all sealed into one to make it easier to pack. But even before the packing had begun, Naruto had to be summoned by a group of head jounin, which thankfully one of which was his sensei.

(Flashback)

_Hearing knocking at the door, Naruto grumbled as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes._

_On his first day out of the hospital, which happened to be a long stay for him as he wasn't used to staying for a few days, and back in a bed with his beautiful fiancée, someone had to come ruin the moment as Yugito slowly stirred beneath him, naked as the day she was first born._

_That fact wasn't lost on him as he gazed at her for a moment before shaking his head. Despite their undressed states, they had done nothing more then cuddle... with a little fondling that almost got out of hand._

_Seeing her yawn softly and her eyes slowly blinking open, he slid out of the bed before taking a pair of boxers out of his drawers and slid them on before putting on his pants. "I'll get the door. You stay here and get your beauty sleep my lovely kitty-cat."_

_Yugito simply raised her head before wrapping the blankets around her tightly before suddenly glaring at him, hearing what he had called her. "Don't... Call... Me... That... Again."_

_Getting the message, Naruto laughed sheepishly before she sighed. "It's probably one of those meetings invitations Lady Tsunade spoke about. Either that or one of your friends dropping by. ...If that's the case tell them to beat it. I'm not getting dressed for a social visit."_

_Laughing a little more, Naruto out of the room and to the front door before opening it to see who it was. "Morning Sakura. The Miss' told me to send away any social calls today as we wanted to sleep in on our first day of freedom and we want to make the most of it."_

_Chuckling a little as she could completely understand wanting to sleep in, Sakura shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm here on official business for both Lady Tsunade and Kakashi. The first bit of news is that you can move into the Forth... I mean your dad's residence as we've cleaned it out."_

_"Seriously? The house is ready? I thought the hag said it would take a little while for it to be made livable. Damn, both Ino and you really are miracle workers. Wonder what else you are good at cleaning?" Naruto pondered before he grinned as Sakura blushed at his comment and punching him in the face._

_"Still a pervert I see. What would your fiancée think about hearing you saying something like that?" Sakura stated with a frown as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him._

_"I would say unless you want a threesome, stop hitting on pinky." Yugito grinned as she came out of the bedroom wearing a robe over her body before she slunk by Naruto's side. "And I thought I told you to send her away as we were going to sleep in. We can move later in the day."_

_Sakura's jaw drop as she glanced over at Yugito, trying to find something to say as Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Hm... That doesn't sound so bad..."_

_"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as her arms flailed around, her face beat red from anger as he was actually thinking about it and embarrassment because a part of her brain began imagining what it would be like._

_Yugito simply frowned for a moment before shaking her head and giggled lightly. "Okay, that one was well earned. I promise I won't sneak into the men's bath house again... As long as I'm pregnant."_

_"What?" Naruto nearly tripped over as Yugito added on that last bit, catching him by complete surprise._

_She only cracked up at his reaction while Sakura blushed a deep shade of scarlet before she too began to laugh at Naruto's reaction. "Not so funny, is it?"_

_Shrugging it off and glaring at both, Naruto rubbed his temple a bit as he would let that one slide, for now. "Nah, this is normal for us. We're both pranksters at heart... Anyways Sakura, what does sensei want? As you can kind of see, we would really like to be left alone today."_

_"Oh, right! Master Kakashi wanted to tell you there is a meeting of the head jounin you have to attend." Sakura remembered what Kakashi had asked her after she told Tsunade that the house preparations had been completed._

_Cursing and lowering his head a little, Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "Ah dammit. Can't have a day off can I?"_

_Placing her hand on her fiancé's shoulder and rubbing it softly, Yugito kissed Naruto on the cheek before smiling softly. "It's alright, love. I'll get everything packed and ready so the move should be easy. Then we can unpack everything there and sleep the day in."_

_Looking at her for a moment, Naruto nodded before he brought her in for a kiss. Immediately after separating he went into their room and slipped on a shirt, exited and kissed Yugito once more. "Alright, I'm off. I'll be back in a flash."_

_"Wait, Naruto I haven't..." Sakura started before she was suddenly blinded a Naruto literally turned into a flicker of light and zoomed by her and through various other people, knocking them down, who now were very irritated and stunned._

_Rubbing her eyes, making sure she could see, Sakura blinked at what she had just seen. "...Never mind, I guess he knows where the meeting is being held then."_

_"Probably. If his sensei was his father's student, I wouldn't doubt that he has a kunai so he can call Naruto to him." Yugito responded before yawning, not even bothering to cover it up as she went back to the room to get decent._

_She was only in there for a minute or two before she emerged, wearing a moderately loose tank top and a pair of shorts with the band tied so it would fit. Sakura chuckled at her clothing choice for a moment before shaking her head. "You two already look like a couple. You're already wearing his clothes."_

_Still not entirely comfortable with the girl, nor was she with anyone outside of Naruto and Shizune strangely enough, Yugito nodded as she could see what Sakura was talking about. "Yeah, I guess... But he does look good in mine."_

_Yugito grinned as she watched Sakura stumble and look at her with wide eyes for a moment. A second later, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, you mean when he uses Sexy Jutsu... I thought you meant... Well, you can get what I'm saying."_

_"Who says he doesn't cross dress?" Yugito responded before busting out as Sakura face faulted at her answer. "Sorry, I haven't gotten a good laugh like that in a while. ...Naruto tries, but sometimes he tries a little too hard to please me."_

_Smiling as she got back to her feet, Sakura shook her head. "Yeah, that is Naruto for you. He'll go to the ends of the earth just for someone he cares for just to make them happy. ...Would you like some tea?"_

_"No thanks... I've got to get Naruto to buy some coffee. I can't see how he wakes up in the morning without it." Yugito answered as she laid onto the couch, leaving just enough room for Sakura to sit. "So you had some questions you wanted to ask of me the other day?"_

_Thinking for a moment, Sakura snapped her fingers before nodding. "Yeah I did, but I was hoping to have a girl's night out to ask you really. ...Obviously that won't work too well now with the way Hinata is acting."_

_"As long as she doesn't start anything with me, I'm fine with her, same with any of you. I doesn't take a genius to tell I'm not comfortable here." Yugito spoke as she made sure Sakura knew she wasn't exactly thrilled about her being alone with one another._

_Getting that hint but also feeling that Yugito was making the effort for Naruto's sake, Sakura frowned. "You really didn't want to come here, did you?"_

_Shaking her head, Yugito sighed as she tapped the arm rest. "To be honest, not really, but it is the safest place for us to stay. Having made an enemy of the Cloud, we couldn't go back home. We could have gone to the sand hearing his friend Gaara was Kazekage, but I doubted that would have worked any better. Not that I want to go back there, but here I really don't know anyone... And it is tough. My only friends are back in the Cloud or dead."_

_"...However, I knew Naruto would go with whatever I decided. While this is his home, he isn't too fond of this place either with his upbringing. ...But knowing he had family here, even if it mostly wasn't biological, it was the best decision for both of us. As I to... Want to be apart of a family. And that now is finally happening..." Yugito finished as she looked out the window behind Sakura._

_"Let's get off this subject..." Sakura offered a way and Yugito simply nodded out. "So, I hate to ask this, but what is it about Naruto that made you fall for him?"_

_Having speculated this question in her mind many times before, it wasn't too difficult for Yugito to find an answer. "It isn't just one thing. It is a mix of many different things that made me fall for him. ...But if I were to choose something to be more important then the others... I would say it would be his eyes."_

_Giggling as she looked at Sakura's weird face, Yugito shook her head. "There is something within them that drew me in at first sight. At first glance, they seemed to glisten with confidence but up close you can see their wild passion he possesses within them for everything he does."_

_"But do I really need to be explaining all this to you? You've been his team mate for a while, I'm sure you've seen a lot that makes him desirable." Yugito cut herself off before she could go any further._

_Nodding as she could indeed see a lot of traits, now that she looked back on it, that made him even more desirable then Sasuke. "Yeah, I guess you're right there. ...Many of us just were blind to him and we took him for granted till he was gone."_

_Smiling as she could understand that, Yugito yawned once more before stretching out. "Well, here I was thinking you were going to be asking really embarrassing questions like how big he is or how he's like in bed."_

_"...Those come later." Sakura admitted nearly making Yugito flip off the couch at her stalled, yet sudden response. "But now that we are on that, answer those questions."_

_Yugito glared at her before shaking her head at the pink haired girl. "Not going to get in on how large my future husband is or how tender of a lover... Dammit!"_

_Grinning as Yugito let out two key clues to her questions, Sakura merely tapped her fingers. "Ah, so Naruto is quite large then, is he? And yet he is still tender; my that is amazing as I've heard story about guys that are eight, nine inches."_

_"If I tell you, will you leave afterwards and not tell anyone else?" Yugito growled, knowing the girl was going to trick the information out of her. It was still morning and she just wasn't a morning person._

_"Deal." Sakura stated with her grin wider then before as Yugito began to explain EVERYTHING. In fact, it was a little too detailed as Sakura was going to have a hard time getting those images out of her head._

_Yugito just grinned as Sakura walked out in a trance, almost wobbling out as if she had just experienced what happened. "Heh, stay out of the kitchen if you can't handle the heat."_

(Flashback End)

Now it had been an hour since Sakura left and Yugito was becoming very, very nervous. He was taking too much time to get back. Most meetings didn't last this long, the only expectation to that rule being War Room and Village Council meetings.

Yugito knew that nothing was wrong, but that wasn't the point. She was beginning to panic and she needed him right at this moment. She was half tempted to use one of his kunai to call him to her, but thought otherwise as the two parts of her mind fought, one side being a nervous wreck and the other side being calm and composed.

And to make her nerves even worse, someone had to knock at the door. She didn't want to answer it, mainly because it probably was one of Naruto's friends and if no one answered they wouldn't think twice about it. However, there was another reason for why she didn't want to answer the door.

She happened to know most of Naruto's friends were guys... And she had distrust for every man with the only exception being Naruto. If it was one of his girl friends she could handle that, being at least civil towards her before politely telling them to fuck off.

Seeing the knocking at the door continued she had no choice but to open the door. Whether it was a guy or not, she had to at least tell them Naruto wasn't here. Looking through the peephole, she saw a guy with long black hair, pupil-less eyes and realized he was from the Hyuuga clan.

Thinking about what to say for a moment, Yugito grimaced before speaking through the door, almost cowering from it. "Um... Naruto isn't here right now. If you would come back later or head over to the Fourth's place, he'll be there shortly."

Yugito immediately began to berate herself for sounding so meek and faint-hearted. She never before allowed anyone to see any weakness before yet now here in this village she was coming off as anything but a dominant force that was at least respected for her skills.

"I'm not here to speak with him... I'm here to talk to you." Neji stated from the other side of the door.

"Um... Can it wait till he gets back? I'm not... I... Um..." Yugito stumbled through her words while berating herself for being so weak-hearted as she would have let him in, let him tell her what he had to say and leave before.

Neji, to an extent, could understand why she didn't want to talk to him. He understood rape left scars and one would be feeling weak and insecure around most men and probably hating most of them as well. But, he had to talk to her as this was rather important.

So he was glad when Tenten decided to come to his rescue and bail him out. "Don't worry. I'm here as well. We just want to talk to you about something real quick. He doesn't even have to come in if you don't want him to."

"Well, I kind of do. Some of this is clan business." Neji stated, looking over at Tenten for a moment.

He, however, quickly shut his mouth as the look Tenten gave him was absolutely vile and he didn't want to press her any further. "Yes, but that can wait till Naruto is back as it involves him! Now sit out here like a good boy!"

"I'm not a dog, Tenten. And I have to explain as you don't know the full story either." Neji countered; annoyed that Tenten was treating him as if he was a fifth wheel and he did not appreciate that in the slightest.

Getting annoyed by their bickering and feeling somewhat comfortable that at least a girl was present, Yugito suddenly flung the door open and glared at both. "Shut up already otherwise I'll throw both of you over the damn ledge!"

Briefly looking over the edge, just to see how high it was, Tenten nodded as a couple story fall would hurt. Neji simply nodded as he had been here on a few occasions and had attempted to jump down before, which ended semi-badly as he sprained his ankle.

Looking at both of them, thinking of just pushing them over anyways, Yugito moved out of the door way before motioning for them to enter. After closing the door, she turned to them to see Tenten had sat on the couch while Neji was leaning up against the wall, next to her. "Alright, what is so important that you have to talk to me, not my fiancé?"

Sighing for a moment, thinking twice about this, Neji closed his eyes for a moment to formulate his words before looking at the cat vessel. "This is going to be a gross oversimplification of the problem, but Hinata has forgone her depression and had went straight for revenge... She's going to try and have you either expunged or eliminated as she sees you as a threat."

"Oh, this is just great." Yugito immediately complained rubbing her temples as this day was seeming to get worse and worse by the second. Knowing her luck Naruto would crash in half dead and announce Madara was still alive.

Luckily that didn't happen as she plopped down on a chair and groaned. "So why are you telling me this, Hyuuga? Wouldn't you support your clan heiress and make sure she gets her way?"

"I'm not one to do such a thing. I will protect lady Hinata but Naruto is close friend and I don't want to see anything bad happen to him or someone he cares for. But there is another reason I side with you... She is not herself at the moment. She is lost in grief and cannot see the consequences of her plan." Neji explained as he was loyal to her, it was only to an extent as he would not turn on his friends for her.

Glancing at Neji, expecting him to continue on, Yugito waited for a moment before Tenten surprisingly picked up for him. "I know Hinata is a good person at heart, but she doesn't understand that hurting you will hurt Naruto. She doesn't know that he could very well turn on her and we aren't sure how Hinata will react to that... But whatever her reaction is, it will not be good."

Listening to what they had to say, Yugito closed her eyes and shook her head. "You aren't telling me this for my sake... You are telling so that I'll spare her suffer."

Being surprised by her sudden assessment, Yugito's emerald eyes snapped open as a small flare of deep blue chakra surrounded her. "But let me tell you one thing, I will not spare her any pain if she comes after me as she knows NOTHING of the pain I've endured in my lifetime! There isn't a force in this world that can or will tear me apart from Naruto for any reason, not even death!"

Moments after her declaration, the room was deathly silent, her intent to harm anyone to try such a thing being fully known by the other two in the room. She would spare no quarter.

Sighing, somehow completely able to withstand the killing pressure exerted from Yugito, Neji closed his eyes and nodded. "You are correct. I am here for Hinata's to spare her from suffering. ...But I know that is not possible, so I'm here to simply to tell you of her intentions as I wish no ill will towards you, and especially none to Naruto. We leave, Tenten."

Looking at him for a moment, now that Yugito had restrained herself, Tenten decided to follow as she didn't know what else to do. But as they were about the leave, the door opened and Naruto entered, holding a take-out box and a few cups and bowls before ecstatically getting them. "Neji! Tenten! What are you doing here?"

Shaking his head as Naruto would be Naruto, no matter how much he may have changed, Neji simply bowed slightly as this was official business. "I'm here simply to inform you a diner meeting with Hiashi tonight at six-thirty so it doesn't interfere with your training, lord Naruto."

"Okay, don't call me that again. That bothers me." Naruto stated, shivering a little as he just didn't like that name. Sure, he could accept lord Hokage as that title appealed to him, but he hadn't reached that pinnacle yet so he did not want such a title before his name.

"Just as you always were." Neji stated as he opened the door, ready to head out. "But I must tell you, I'm unsure if Hinata will be at the event and if she is, be warned. That is all. I'll see you tonight."

Understanding what he was getting at, Naruto nodded as he waved to him. "Alright then, see you later Neji. Take care, Tenten and tell your parents hello for me. I might need them for a job soon..."

Tenten stopped for a moment and looked at Naruto as if he had a second head before shivering at that thought. "Alright, I'll tell them. Just make sure to bring one when you come over."

Soon as she left, following Neji, Naruto closed the door before turning to Yugito, handing her one of the cups. "Sorry I'm late, but I thought you might be hungry. Oh, and I got you some coffee just as you like it."

All of her tension at what she had just been told dropped and she smiled at Naruto. His presence just seemed to make most of her worries go away in a blink. It was because he seemed oblivious, but she knew him far too well and grimaced. "How much did you hear?"

"The entire thing. I kind of followed them home and I think Neji sensed me, but not until you let him in." Naruto admitted before passing a bowl over to her and sat besides her, opening the box to reveal an assortment of different bagels, donuts and all of the sort.

"And you aren't worried? She could cause a lot of trouble, being the princess of the Hyuuga clan." Yugito explained before seeing the said assortment and pulled out a few pink glazed donuts and began tearing through them ravenously.

Eating a cinnamon roll, Naruto shook his head and sighed. "I am. She doesn't know the power and influence she possesses and now she'll be using them to their fullest extent. But at the same time, the old hag and older hag holds more power and influence so we are rather safe."

Nodding as Tsunade and Koharu held a lot of power within Konoha, Tsunade being the Hokage after all, Yugito ate at a slower pace before looking straight at her lover. "What if she starts using the underground her and even worse, what if she comes after me and the twins?"

"I will deal with her if that time comes." Naruto answered with no hesitation, looking into her emerald eyes with a straight face.

With that one look, Yugito simply nodded as she sipped on her coffee. She knew what was going through his mind. It was just as he said before they ever arrived. If anyone would try anything against her, he wouldn't hesitate and use everything he possessed to stop them.

And now, it was truer then ever. As he wasn't only protect her. He was protecting the twins.

* * *

Walking alone through the streets of Konoha, Hinata sighed. Her resolve had lessened dramatically after seeing Naruto in the streets earlier. Just seeing how happy he was made her think twice about trying anything against is fiancée. He deserved happiness, even if it wasn't her that he was with.

It hurt so much just to think that, but from just a glance at him she could read the expressions of his face. He was content, excited and above all the pure joy he was expressing made her heart fall. He wanted to be with the blonde girl more then he wanted to be with her.

The pain of that thought almost drove her back to her resolve to go through, but now she was unsure of what she wanted to do. She wanted to be with Naruto more then anything else, even her own welfare. However, she also wanted him to be happy no matter what and that was causing her giving her even more grief.

Struggling with the turmoil within her mind, Hinata took a deep breath to regain her composure. She needed a clear head to think of what she needed to do. She could not make a decision that could jeopardize not only her, but her clan, Naruto and the entire leaf village.

Deciding that the best place to come and think was on the Hokage monument, she sat on top of the fourth's head just as she had seen Naruto do so many times. It truly was relaxing, looking over the city and seeing everyone in it and how carefree they seemed to be.

Sighing, this didn't make her feel any better at all. While it made her feel worse about what she wanted to do, she still wanted to go through with it but now she could see what could happen and all the things that could go wrong.

"I can help you, if you wish." A voice suddenly spoke, catching Hinata off guard and forcing her into a battle stance.

Activating her Byukugan and seeing the new presence, Hinata turned to him before her eyes faded back to normal. "Oh, council member Danzo. I didn't know it was you. Forgive my hostility."

"It is fine, girl." Danzo stated as he looked down at the teenage girl, being much taller then she was. Looking over the city and taking the view in, he finally spoke. "I know what troubles you girl... And I can help you."

Taken back by what he said, millions of thoughts began going through Hinata's head like how he knew what she was thinking and similar themes. Finding her voice, she spoke softly as she gave up at him, giving him a look of mistrust. "How do you know of that and why would you want to help me?"

Chuckling at the girl, he paused for a moment before he responded. "It is easy to read what an adolescent girl is thinking about when their crush breaks their heart. It is a something that someone of my age finds hard to watch and I can't bare to see someone as beautiful and gifted as you despair."

Hinata couldn't believe him entirely. He seemed up to something as it seemed he had something to gain from her but he wouldn't come to her without being prepared with something to offer. Narrowing her eyes, Hinata took a step from the man. "I have nothing of use for you, so what is it that you want of me?"

Figuring she wouldn't trust him so easily, probably due to her father as he and Hiashi did not get along very well, Danzo shook his head. "I'm simply here to repair my relations with your clan, that is all. Or at least that is what you want to hear of me, isn't it?"

Surprising Hinata, Danzo continue on as he had more to say. "You see, your father and I did not get along and he along with the Forth got rid of my Root project despite its effectiveness. Because of this I've had to work with a much smaller group in the dark and tarnish my public image despite everything I do to protect my homeland. So needless to say, I am bitter."

"However, with the future of the Hyuuga clan on my side or at the very least funding from your clan, I can begin to work in the open again and show everyone I'm not a traitor like Orochimaru. ...I do not wish for my image to stay as is and I need your help for that, princess of the Hyuuga." Danzo finished explaining, looking down and into Hinata's pupil-less eyes.

Listening to his words, Hinata could tell from the small details of his face that he was not lying. It was rather humbling, thinking the old man was up to something. He probably was, but she could at the very least tell whatever he was doing was for the best of their home.

"As I said before, what is it that you want of me? I'm not the head of my clan yet so therefore I cannot do anything for you right now." Hinata stated once more as she saw nothing that she could do for him.

"Ah, but there is something you can do for me now. Whether you are aware of it or not, you hold a lot of influence being the heir of the most prestigious clan within Konoha. Many people are willing to listen to you, even if they do not know you. It is that what I need from you and I will give you what you want most." Danzo cunningly responded, his lip twitching slightly as the girl was listening to him.

Hinata's face fell as she thought of what he said. Every time Kiba got into a fight with someone on the street, she broke it up with a simple apology and every time it worked. Every time someone did something she didn't liked and she told them to stop they did, within the village of course.

How could she have been so blind to it before? They didn't stop for any reason; they stopped because of who she was. She had always had power and she never even knew it. Maybe that was why her father was so upset at her progress this entire time. Before now she couldn't see it and now that she knew of the influence she possessed, whether it be they feared wrath from her clan or wanted to stay on the Hyuuga's good side.

"You mean... I could finally be with... I could be with Naruto and nothing will get in between us?" Hinata softly spoke; fidgeting slightly at the mere thought of being with the one she desired so.

Danzo only smirked at her before nodding. "As long as you help me regain my image, I will guarantee he will kneel before you, asking you to marry him instead of the one he is with now."

At his words, Hinata smiled darkly before nodding. "I will do as you wish me to just as long as he's mine."

"Deal."

* * *

Today was not a very good day for Tsunade. Not only did she get called into a surprise meeting with the council, now Naruto and Shikamaru were there and neither of them wanted to be there at all. Both had obvious reasons, Naruto ready to kill for being called away from his cuddling time and Shikamaru ready to strangle as he took a nap after watching the clouds.

"Alright, whoever fucking called this meeting is going to learn first hand how destructive my Rasenshuriken is." Naruto growled out, having not even bothered with a shirt this time as he wasn't planning on getting dressed until his meeting with the Hiashi in two hours.

Whoever it was that did call the meeting was not talking, which was a rather smart idea. They either didn't want to test Naruto or didn't want to be disemboweled in a hundred different ways. However, someone had to speak otherwise the entire meeting would be a waste of time.

Sighing out loud, Tsunade simply glared at Naruto. "As appealing as it is to rip the bastard that called us here into shreds, I believe it is a rather important issue at hand. At least if it isn't head will be rolling!" At the end, Tsunade was shaking her fist at the council, she too being irritated as she was woken from her usual midday nap on her papers.

However, there apparently was a council member missing as he entered the room late. "Sorry for being late. I had some business to attend to."

Smirking mentally as no one questioned this, Danzo laid back into his chair before speaking. "Once again, sorry for calling all of you here as I know most of you rather would not be here on a Saturday afternoon, but I have some pressing matters that I must address to all of you."

Stopping Naruto from doing what he had promised to do the one that called the meeting, by punching him down into the floor, Tsunade groaned as this would not be good. Whenever Danzo called for a meeting is mostly about black-opts and calling attention to himself, trying to draw favor so he could either do something or try to pitch his name in as the next Hokage.

Ignoring Tsunade's groan, Danzo coughed to make sure all attention was on him before unraveling a scroll and passing to other council members. "From what scouts I have, I have learned that the Sound is in disarray from Orochimaru's death at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto suddenly perked up. This guy had information on his ex-teammate and even if he didn't have the same feelings for Sakura as he did before, a promise was a promise. He would bring him back, but not for her promise. He made a promise to himself that he would bring the wayward Uchiha back.

"My scout wasn't able to follow him long; however, he has learned a few vital facts. The first is Sasuke is building a small unit however the purpose of that unit is unknown at this time. His next goal is to find word of Itachi as nothing has been heard of him, for obvious reason. Finally and most disturbing, he captured our unit that was coming back to confirm our young potential Hokage's story."

Growling, not liking that he doubted him at all as all they had to do was to check his mind, Naruto stayed otherwise silent as he continued listening as Danzo still had more to say. "He now knows that Itachi is no longer among the living. Because of this I believe we need to upgrade Sasuke's threat level as he very well may become a threat to the village, looking for answers and there is no doubt from what my scout found out Sasuke has become very powerful."

Finally having the scroll passed to him, reaching him and Shikamaru last as they were only potential candidates for Hokage, Naruto narrowed his eyes at how detailed everything was. It was just a little more then he expected a scout to find out. This was more like something a spy that was deeply embedded into another village and he just made it back home.

Still, he said nothing as he turned to Tsunade before speaking, his voice revealing the turmoil he was feeling. "No matter what threat level he's placed at, I want to head that mission whether it be to bring him back or to finish the job."

Looking at Naruto for a moment, stunned by his maturity as a small part of her always saw the same young boy she always imagined him as, Tsunade wasn't sure what to say. Naruto was more then qualified to lead such a mission and it would be a good way to show his determination to protect his home.

"Naruto, as much as we all agree you are more then skilled enough for such a job, as many of us watched your spar with Tsunade, I worry that your past with him will keep you from using your judgment properly." Shikaku stated looking at Naruto, knowing what he was truly capable of now but worried knowing Sasuke could bring forth old memories.

Nodding as he expected as much, Naruto turned to Shikaku before responding. "Yes, that is true but I'm not the same person I was before. I can make such a decision as to execute him on the spot if he unreasonable. It would pain me greatly but I will not repeat that mistake again and let him get away, as Jiraiya did with Orochimaru."

While many were impressed, outside of those that dislike him which only was a few, Danzo simply looked at him for a moment before throwing in his piece. "I don't believe you can make such a decision, Uzumaki. It also would be a bad idea to let you go at the moment as you are currently under counseling and could be a risk on the field."

Growling deeply, Naruto kept his composure and his eyes the same color as he gazed straight into Danzo eyes. "Don't play dirty with me and use the one blemish on my record against me as I know enough on you to have your strip of all of your place of power."

Danzo simply huffed at him, not believing him in the slightest. "While I admit I don't have the greatest reputation on the block and have done some things some may question, I do everything for this village..."

"What about the destruction of the Hidden Village in the Woods?" Naruto immediately responded, his face stern as he didn't back down from Danzo's gave before speaking again. "Or shall I'll tell everyone about your implants? I bet everyone will be interested where you got those."

Even if he was feeling rather alarmed by how Naruto knew of this, he didn't show it in the slightest as everyone's gaze was suddenly upon him. He simply met Naruto's gaze with a fiercer one. "I do not know what implants you are talking about, however, the incident with the Wood is unfortunate. They had planned an attack immediately after our confrontation with the Sand and Sound attacked us and I launched a preemptive attack approved by the majority of this council."

Naruto kept his gaze before finally breaking his gaze with him and rolled his eyes before turning back to Tsunade. "If that is all, we're here for I rather not argue with the corrupt old fuck and need to get back home to my future wife..."

"I also have an issue with that. Law forbids a marriage between another from outside the village for at least five years and it completely forbids marriage for any potential Hokage to be married to anyone that is an outside influence." Danzo continued, not even flustered by Naruto's attempted verbal attacks on his reputation.

Tsunade simply shrugged as she simply turned to him, getting tired of his antics as well. "As I'm Hokage, I can easily overturn such a law. And as every here probably knows, my great grandfather was married to an outsider as you call them so it isn't a problem."

"Lady Tsunade, I hate to say this but you don't have that power. The law cannot be overturn just by you as the Nidaime wanted the entire council to have a say in such a matter as it was for village protection." Danzo continued, confident in his abilities and planting his first seed to help his newest supporter.

"This is making my brain hurt." Shikamaru complained, many of the council agreeing before he sighed and offered an idea. "So, seeing as we have the entire council here, why not just take a vote on allowing it or not. This is a rather trivial matter and we should just get it over with."

Not liking how the boy suddenly spoke, being silent before, Tsunade nodded as she agreed with his assessment. "Alright, all of those in favor raise their hands. Those not in favor, leave your hands down so I can get a count."

Counting those who hands were up, Tsunade nodded before shrugging her shoulders. "It is in favor of overruling such a ludicrous law, 7-3. We'll come back later to change that law to allow exceptions. If that is everything, this meeting is adjourned. Naruto, Shikamaru, meeting at Naruto's new house in ten."

Seeing everything was over, Naruto disappeared in a flash while everyone else just exited the normal way, through a door. However, Danzo stayed on his own looking down at the floor where the Hokage and her two apprentices stood. That... Was not what he had planned on.

The boy was a threat to his operations and if he knew as much as he did, it would be a very, very bad thing. What made him feel worse was that there was a good possibility Itachi spilled to him what happened during the Uchiha massacre and that would be a very bad thing, even more so if Sasuke learned of it.

There was also something else that bothered him. The Uzumaki was a little too confident for his tastes but he backed off at the end, just as Jiraiya did when he started uncovering his operation. He had always tried to exterminate the white haired sage but after a while, he was a necessity and Jiraiya must have believed the same as he never turned in his information to the Third.

Something suddenly came to him and Danzo became further disturbed. Immediately he stood up and exited the council's chambers. He had to confirm this and if it was confirmed, he would be in dear trouble.

* * *

Waiting for Naruto, Yugito felt his presence as knew he had come home. Sure, she said she would have waited for him in bed, seeing they were tired from everything that had happened recently, but she thought it would be good if she had everything set up when he got home.

Needless to say that didn't take too long as Naruto didn't have many possessions. However, she was immediately distracted by the stereo in the living room and the numerous CDs that were owned. Many were older, but some of them were rare gyms and it was as if she had found some sort of holy artifact as she held out a single case and had the CD playing seconds later.

So when Naruto flashed in, he noticed Naruto randomly dancing with no beat whatsoever, not that he could do any better. But hearing the music, Naruto immediately began to dancing with her. She immediately accepted him leaning back into him and shaking her hips to the beat. "Sorry, but I thought I would check everything out."

"That's fine, babe. However, we'll have company over soon. I think Tsunade wants to have a word with me with what I said about Danzo." Naruto stated, nuzzling his neck into her collar bone before lightly nipping her there.

Slightly jumping, Yugito grinned at him for a moment before looking thoughtful. "Danzo... That names sound familiar for some reason. Wait... Wait. Isn't he was one of the guys Itachi said ordered him to kill his entire family as they were planning a coup d'état?"

"Yeah and I kind of told some things I knew about him in front of him... And the rest of the council. Needless to say that's what the hag if coming over for." Naruto commented sheepishly, grinning widely despite the glare Yugito was giving him.

However, his grin didn't last as he was gripping the back of the head, rubbing it slightly. "I told you not to call me a hag!"

Suddenly, Tsunade took a step back as Yugito blew a casket as she jumped in front of her, both of her temples flaring. "YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED! For all you know Naruto and I could have been going at it on the couch! SO GO BACK OUTSIDE AND KNOCK!"

Needless to say, the pineapple haired jounin behind Tsunade walked outside and closed the door before knocking on it. Naruto sighed and dropped his head as he opened to door for Shikamaru. "You didn't have to that. Even if she is infuriated, she's just venting out."

"I don't chance it. You would understand if you lived with my mother long as I have... She has some severe punishments if you don't listen and do what she says." Shikamaru responded, shivering as he entered the house before looking over at Yugito with a little fear on his face.

Regaining her barring, Tsunade shook her head at the blonde cat vessel. "Seeing after what happened to you and knowing you're pregnant, I wouldn't think you would even think about being so promiscuous, even if he is your husband to be."

Still twitching at Tsunade's entrance, Yugito slowly slid over to Naruto as he sat on the love seat, which was aligned in the middle of a formation of furniture that was meant for a meeting. "Can you get this over with as I want some free time before going out to diner at the Hyuuga's place?"

Not going to deny a young couple of such time, seeing as it was precious; Tsunade nodded and took her seat in the couch beside the love seat while Shikamaru seated himself on the other couch. "Naruto, this is something I didn't bother to ask you before but I must know... Did you inherit Jiraiya's network?"

"I have. Itachi showed me how everything works in similar systems so I've been using it on my way back here to gather information about what's going on and for protection." Naruto explained as he glanced over towards Tsunade, having a feeling this would come up sooner or later.

Frowning for a moment, Tsunade nodded as it was appropriate for the pupil to inherit his master's legacy so it wasn't too surprising. Just in this case it was a massive spy network that happened to keep Konoha informed of everything that was going on. "I suspected as much, but why didn't you tell me of this before?"

Sighing for a moment, hanging his arm over Yugito as she cuddled up against him as she was still rather uncomfortable with other people, Naruto shook his head. "Because there was many things of his network he didn't let you know of as you wouldn't believe it he even had his spies her in Konoha to weed out traitors and for other reasons as well..."

Hearing him trail of at the end, Shikamaru thought about what had happened earlier in the council's chambers before figuring something out. "He was spying on... The council itself to make sure... To make sure he could keep them in check and keep them clean."

"Yes. That is one of the reason his spies are here. The other... Is to keep an eye on Danzo's activities as he's never trusted him and for good reason." Naruto answered as he looked over at Shikamaru before turning to Tsunade.

Tsunade didn't look too surprised as she had always expects Danzo to be up to something. She simply couldn't get anything on him and despite all her efforts, Jiraiya would never tell her anything he had on him. "I figured as much. I knew many of our council members have other agendas and I knew Danzo was never loyal..."

"No, everything he does is to protect this village. That is why Jiraiya never told you." Naruto interrupted, surprising Tsunade before continuing. "While many of his activities are questionable by moral standards and the law, there is no doubt he loves this village and will give everything to protect it. However, lately..."

"From what we learned, he is considering usurping you and becoming the Rokudaime." Yugito continued on for Naruto, having been used as a messenger on multiple occasions since arriving in the village.

The current Hokage did not like that at all and as her fish clenched tightly and the room tensed, Naruto spoke once more. "He won't act now, simply because he doesn't have the power to do so as he will attempt to do so legally as no one will accept him if he goes through underground channels. As such, he's supposedly looking for a key to help his public image."

Listening, Tsunade was not liking what she heard. She couldn't do anything if he was attempting to attain the position of Hokage legally. If he was doing it illegally, she could do something about it. But she could also... "We could stop him if you were to give some of what you have on him."

"I can't do that. At least, not now. Not until I can at least confirmed he had a connection with Orochimaru as if we can prove that... Well, even if he doesn't lose the power he has he won't ever rise and become Hokage." Naruto stated as he turned to Shikamaru before turning back to Tsunade. "I know there was at least one time they met since the snake was an outlaw... And that was for those Sharingan implanted into his new arm."

"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled out, never having expect that in a million years. She knew Danzo wanted to be as powerful as he could be, but to have Sharingan embedded into an arm that supposedly was none existent was a little too much.

Thinking for a moment, Shikamaru closed his eyes before they opened as something hit him. "That would explain why it felt as if something was trying to hypnotize me when I was looking towards him. He must have been using the Sharingan to try and persuade me onto his side."

"More then likely. I felt the same thing when he was looking at me, but that is probably the one he had implanted legally into his other eye." Naruto commented as he felt a similar experience and he had to figure he didn't use it on the others as they would probably notice it, having past relations with experienced Uchiha's.

Tsunade was trying to keep up, but was having a hard time doing so before taking a deep breath. "So exactly why do we not act now? From what I heard, we have enough to act..."

"Because he has covered his tracks very well and he can prove all those accusations false and remove his prosthetic arm so we won't see the illegal Sharingan he possess. For now, we just have to sit back and wait for a good opportunity to strike." Naruto explained, getting rather tired of this and thinking twice on becoming Hokage as he would have to deal with this for many years to come.

Scratching her head, wishing she had some sake on her at the moment, Tsunade groaned before glaring at Naruto. "Since when have you become so much like the damn pervert? He would have said the same exact same."

"I was his favored pupil." Naruto grinned as he looked over at Tsunade before looking at the time and cursing. "Good grief... We're not going to get any rest..."

He stopped as he heard snoring and looked down to see Yugito was using his lap as a pillow. Naruto began to chuckle at the sight before ruffling her hair. "Scratch that. I'm not going to get any rest. That's typical."

Smiling at his friend, Shikamaru stood up before bowing and exiting as he knew the meeting was over as Tsunade stayed seated, taking in the scene before her. Finally standing up, she shook her head one last time. "Alright, I'll make sure to keep an eye on him and see if there is anything I can do to help you."

"Thanks, hag." Naruto smirked as Tsunade twitched before walking off, giving him the bird as she exited the room which in turn made him laugh and wake the sleeping Yugito. "Come on, we got to get dressed for the diner, love kitten."

Punching Naruto in the arm, in which he faked being hurt from her hit, Yugito grumbled a little before looking up at him with half dazed eyes. "How many times have I told you not to call me a kitten, kitty-kat or anything like that?"

Naruto simply laughed before bringing his face to hers, nuzzling his nose against her before bringing his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss, he placed his finger on his lips and smiled. "Just as many times as I've called you a meow-meow."

Glaring at him for a moment, Yugito nuzzled more into him before sighing. She wished they didn't have to go anywhere tonight. She wanted him alone tonight.

* * *

For one of those rare times in Naruto's life, he was truly uncomfortable and unlike all the other times before he couldn't act out to break the uncomfortable silence. To make things worse, Yugito was beginning to fidget and look around nervously, signs that she was beginning to panic.

Placing his hand onto hers, if not just to comfort her, he looked over to her before gently kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear. "I'm here, baby. I'm here so everything is alright."

Watching this reaction and seeing how Naruto acted with the new comer from the Cloud, Hiashi was a little upset knowing how much Hinata fell for the boy and how much him coming back with her hurt his daughter. However, there was no falseness with their actions and from just his touch her smallest muscles beginning to relax and she calmed down.

Not going to keep the tense atmosphere up, having seen what he truly wanted to see, Hiashi took a bite of his meal. "Uzumaki, I've called you here to explain a few things and express some of my opinions about things that have been happening recently. But first, Hanabi, why hasn't Hinata come for diner? I thought you went to get her."

Hanabi sighed as she sat down besides her father at her plate before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, father. She didn't seem to be hungry and was very tired. And I don't think it would be best for her to be here right now."

If he had been a normal person, Hiashi would have been very irritated at Hanabi's last comment as there was no doubt they knew of Hinata's attitude towards this whole affair between Naruto and Yugito. However, he simply berated her. "There is no need to say such things around guests, even if they already know of Hinata's condition."

"So you sent Neji over to tell Yugito of Hinata's attentions." Naruto stated as fact, narrowing his eyes lightly as even he had to wonder why her father would do such a thing.

Taking yet another bite, he waited till he finished and swallowed before explaining. "I care for Hinata's sake and this would come back to hurt her. However, this is another thing I doubt she has realized. She has a major influence over the village thanks to her being next in line to become head of our clan."

"This is also a reason I've called you here for. You must realize that this clan holds a lot of political power and no Hokage has ever been rise to their position with our support." Hiashi added, informing Naruto of the importance of his visit here.

Frowning as he heard this, Naruto couldn't believe that information was entirely accurate. "Tsunade is Hokage and I don't remember anyone giving her support before becoming Hokage as if I remember, I was the reason she took the job."

"That is true, but we had decided before that only Jiraiya or Tsunade could become Hokage and no one challenged my authority except for the three advisors to the Hokage and even then only one did not sided with us. Our political pull is now greater then even thanks to being the last massive clan within Konoha's border." Hiashi explain, letting him know that he had a part in choosing Sarutobi's successors.

Becoming even further worried, as he still really didn't understand politics to much, Naruto was trying to come up with something to say before he gave up. "Ah, whatever. It matters not if I have your or your clan's support as nothing will stop me from becoming Hokage."

Smiling at Naruto side, Yugito kept her manners and kept her physical contact limited as her hand on his thigh. It was hard not to show her affection, as she was a physical person and her fiancé's determination made her feel, at the very least, that this was the right choice despite how tired they were.

Meeting Naruto's gaze, Hiashi simply nodded as he knew of the boy's determination and there really was nothing that could stop him from accomplishing on what he set out to do. "That much I know, but I have to let you know I didn't like you... At first. Now, especially from what I've seen of you know you have matured into an acceptable man that is worthy of such a title."

"But there is a problem as I will give both you my support, as I prefer the Hokage to be someone with a passionate drive, my time of ruling over the Hyuuga clan is nearing an end and Hinata will become the clan head. ...You must patch things up with her soon otherwise you could lose support of our clan and things can become very difficult." Hiashi explained.

Sighing as that was the last thing he wanted to do right now, especially after hearing what she was determined to do, Naruto hung his head. "I don't know what to do with her. You know as well as I do that I can be around her for very long and without Yugito around, I can't suppress that side of me."

Hiashi nodded back, knowing what happened thanks to Kurenai and the other counselors. "I do and I do not want you alone with her. However, it must be done soon otherwise someone else might act upon her vulnerability and cause some great problems for all of us. As you probably know, there are those within this village that seek to use her power to take over."

Frowning for a moment, Yugito exchanged a glance with Naruto as the same thought went through their head. Both didn't like that thought in the slightest, but there was also no reason to jump to conclusions either.

Noticing their glance, Hiashi felt somewhat worried even if he didn't show it. He had heard what Naruto had said in the chambers and it seemed he had a good amount of dirt on Danzo but from that they exchanged it seemed that he might be up to something and that was never good.

Coughing to bring attention to him, Hiashi kept his neutral expression before speaking. "As I kind of figured from your displays before the council these last two times you know of this. However, I must tell you that by doing so you are giving them reason to use anything they can against you. So I must tell you, watch your back."

"I know. I have to be careful but they need to be worried about me if they even think I'm the same boy I was before it would be a huge mistake." Naruto glanced straight at Hiashi, his eyes flaring a little with Kyuubi's chakra.

Nodding as he focused his attention on his diner, as everyone did, diner was finished and the young couple was ready. "Remember what I said, Uzumaki and watch your surroundings. You'll never know when you're being watched."

Bowing, Naruto gave a half-hearted smile before nodded. "I will and thank you. ...I'll try and talk to Hinata soon as I can."

Returning the bow, Hiashi watched as Naruto was escorted out of the room before Hanabi finally spoke, frowning as she looked up at her father. "Father, I don't think Hinata will care if he talks to her or not. She seems..."

"I know, I know. However, I'm going to have a talk with her. There are some things she needs to know." Hiashi told his younger daughter before turning around and heading to his other daughter's room.

Knocking on her door, Hiashi frowned as there wasn't an answer. Knocking once again, just to make sure she wasn't just sleeping, he slid the door open before his face fell immediately as he noticed the window open and Hinata was no where to be found.

Entering, looking for a clue to where she had gone, he frowned as he saw no sign of a struggle. That was bothering him as if Hinata left on her own... "This isn't good. Has someone gotten to her already?"

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure of this, Sai?" Danzo asked as he sat in his office reading a scroll he had been given, his chair turned away from his desk as Sai stood on the other side.

Sai simply nodded as he looked at the back of the chair. "I have no doubt of it. I, however, have some doubts on what he truly knows of your operations. There is no doubt he knows what the toad sage did but even he didn't know the entirety of it."

"He was with Itachi, Sai. Itachi was the one person that knew more of my operations then Jiraiya and I'm worried that rat told him of things he should now. And if that is true, I cannot allow him to have any contact with Sasuke otherwise everything will be ruined." Danzo responded as put his scroll away before crossing his fingers.

"I could try and get close to him or that girl to find out what he knows. And if worse comes to worse I can take care of him if you need me to." Sai offered a solution to his commander.

Danzo didn't respond at first as he was still going over his options. Closing his head, he nodded. "It would be best if you could get close to him. But if he knows what I believe he does eliminating him will not be easy. But to make him cooperative if he does, we will hold his little girl hostage and during that time my newest apprentice can make her move."

Not sure what he was talking about, Sai looked at the back of Danzo's chair for a before it turned to him as he gazed over at him. "I want you to have Hinata with you because it will make it easier to get closer to him. He still sees Hinata as a good friend and doesn't know she's one of use now."

"How am I suppose to get close to the Hyuuga heiress? They know I work for you and won't let me onto their premises and she almost always has someone with her." Sai wondered as getting into their complex would be a feat on its own as how well they guarded it.

Danzo simply smirked as he looked behind him, into she shadows revealing someone had been standing there the entire time. "I don't believe that will be a problem, will it Hinata?"

From the shadows behind Danzo, Hinata stepped forward and gaze straight at Sai, who took a step back surprised at what he saw. "Just as I said before, as long as you hold out your end of the deal, it won't be."

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed the latest update. These chapters haven't really been how I wanted them, but the story is writing itself right now and I'm going with it. To be honest, I think there are only three more chapters left but I might be a chapter or two off as time will begin to speed up the next few chapters.

If you have any questions or just want to say what you thought of the chapter, just leave a review. See you for the next chapter, Peace Out.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Sitting in the hospital, in Tsunade's office in particular, both Naruto and Yugito were rather nervous. They both were rather interested in the test results, hoping everything would be alright with the two.

Yugito's stomach was beginning to bulge, but it could be passed off as a gain in weight rather easily. Naruto's gain of weight however...

He was losing weight so there was no problem there. It was just rather unnerving as Yugito was trying to get his weight back up, not wanting to be heavier then he was before she gave birth, which would be quite disturbing as they had about a seventy pound weight difference before she was pregnant.

It didn't help things that they were thinking about every possible thing that could go wrong and that was just making them nervous wrecks. Neither had been in this situation before and they didn't know what to do or how to handle if there was something wrong.

Panic was an option, their most likely option, but... Panic was pretty much the only thing on their mind. So the two were just nervously twitching in their seats, looking at each other trying to draw some resemblance of strength from the other.

Sensing this as she walked into the room, Tsunade twitched at the two and wanted nothing more then to hit them to break them out of their stupor.

So she settled for hitting Naruto twice as hard and into the ground. "Will you calm the fuck down? Everything is alright. Besides, this is just a check up. It isn't like she's going into labor now."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR HAG?" Naruto yelled out, jumping up in anger before he started shaking his fist at her. "Do that again and I won't hold back in our next spar and blast you to kingdom come!"

Calming as she saw Naruto being more like his normal self, Yugito relaxed considerably before taking a deep breath as she was still worried about what the Hokage had found. "So... What do you find?"

Shaking her head, glad that hitting Naruto worked as predicted and wished all her problems could be solved like that, the buxom Hokage shook her head. "Everything with the babies is fine, so there is no worry there. And mostly everything with you is normal, so we're good there too."

Catching what the Fifth had said, Yugito stiffened a little as her worries began to set in again. If there was something wrong with her, then it could be possible that there would be complications when it was time to give birth. "What... What's wrong with me?"

Before Tsunade could answer, Naruto had regained his wits and that led to him answering before the Hokage could, being clued in by Tsunade's demeanor when she had said mostly everything was alright. "You're a demon vessel, Yugito."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Yugito yelled out, trying to figure out what being the carrier of the two tail cat had anything to do with this.

Sighing, tapping her fingers on the clipboard, Tsunade glared at Naruto for being so blunt before consoling the third blonde in the room. "It has everything to do with it. Not only do you have the twins within you, you have the demon and very well could release it during birth as the seal will weaken drastically during labor."

Not knowing this before, Yugito stood up, her body rigid as she looked at both her fiancé and Tsunade. "So are you saying that unless something is done... Nibi will be freed?"

"It is a possibility, yes." Tsunade responded before putting away her clipboard before taking a seat across from the young couple. "But there is no need to really worry. When Kushina was giving birth to Naruto..."

"What does my mother have to do with this?" Naruto suddenly interrupted, upset that his mother had been brought into this conversation and didn't understand why.

Looking at Naruto, stunned that he didn't know, Tsunade groaned out loud before vowing vengeance on Itachi, Jiraiya and the third for not informing him of this with a long string of curses and vile ways to mutilate their corpses. Finally getting over her rage, Tsunade motioned for them to sit. "I'm going to have to start from the beginning now as apparently neither of you knew this... Naruto, you are the third demon vessel of Kyuubi."

While being somewhat surprised by this, Naruto figured that it was logical as all the vessels he currently knew were not the first vessel of that demon, Gaara and Yugito being prime examples of that. He was also clued in onto this as Kyuubi had hinted at it a few times whenever he spoke to the demon. "The first vessel of Kyuubi was from the Uzumaki clan from the Whirlpool and she married my great grandfather, the first Hokage."

"The reason it is know that a seal will weaken during birth is because during labor of her first child, Kyuubi nearly broke free and was only restrained thanks to my great grandfather. However, as she neared the end of her life a new vessel was needed and we sent for another Uzumaki to be brought over to become the next vessel of Kyuubi... Her name being Kushina." Tsunade stated, looking straight at Naruto as she said this.

The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees as Naruto froze from what had been said. His mother had been brought to their village... To be the second vessel of Kyuubi. Then how was it that Kyuubi attacked their village seventeen years ago?

Yugito knew Naruto was distressed, as who wouldn't be when they learned their own mother was a previous host to the demon they now possessed. She embraced him to try and console him, but he was still rigid as he finally spoke. "Please... Continue..."

Nodding as he was okay enough for her to continue, Tsunade did so. "It wasn't an immediate switch as there was a guideline she requested to be met... That the next vessel to be filled with love. Luckily enough, she was when the Kyuubi was transferred to your mother... As your mother was recently rescued by your father and she had fallen in love with him."

"Everything was fine after that, there being no trouble even when she was pregnant with you, Minato being very proficient in seals so there was no worry about Kyuubi being released during your birth... As you obviously guessed, something had to have happened as Kyuubi was released and attacked the village as it was summoned here..."

"Summoned? Only a very few people can summon bijuu. Most have passed away and for one to have remained..." Yugito interrupted Tsunade as she attempted to figure out who could summon the nine tails before a single name shot into her mind.

"MADARA!" Naruto suddenly growled deeply, scaring Tsunade and Yugito as they could feel the raw hatred for the man coming from Naruto. "Only he can summon Kyuubi and knowing father he probably used a time and space barrier to keep anyone from disturbing the pregnancy, not realizing someone that could affect time and space would come after mother!"

Digesting that new information, slightly glad she didn't have to run into him as truly fighting someone that could affect time and space wasn't on her to do list, Tsunade nodded. "That would help explain what happened that night as when Minato came to fight Kyuubi, he was worn down and almost went straight to sealing Kyuubi away. ...Wait a moment, Naruto take your shirt off! I just had a revelation."

"Wait, why?" Naruto stated, slowly backing away as Tsunade tried to take his jounin jacket off. He was all for doing what she said, but he wanted to know why first.

"Because I swore I overheard Jiraiya and Master Sarutobi talking about the other seals. I think they might have sealed part of themselves within you." Tsunade responded, wanting to check the seal as she had a very bad feeling about this.

"You can't be serious... If my mother sealed herself into me I would have noticed it and I would definitely know if my dad was sealed in me." Naruto commented, taking his jacket off before showing the seal on his belly.

Yugito wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but the sudden realization that Naruto's mother could have been sealed within her own son made her curious as she gazed at the seal. And as she did she noted an irregularity about it that didn't match up. "What the... Um, Naruto... I think she's right."

Tsunade saw the same exact thing and nodded immediately as she could see it is well. Naruto couldn't see anything as it made no sense as you couldn't see the same exact seal place on another... "Wait a second. If that's the case, how the hell have I've not ran into her when I talk to Kyuubi face to face."

"**You haven't used the key to try and take my power from me, human.**" Kyuubi growled to him, catching his attention as it turned to her. "**I didn't know of it until recently when that pervert tried to use the key to draw more power from me. It was then I felt Kushina's presence and I can't forget her as I was sealed within her for so long.**"

"**When you do, you will meet her and she will help you fight against me so you can take my chakra. You will also meet your father if you use eight tails of mine before then as I can't forget him either... Because she would talk to me about him every damn day and I can't forget that damn human that sealed me away into you!**" Kyuubi screamed out as she hated Kushina with a passion for annoying her so much and Minato for being her object of affection and sealing him within the flesh bag she was within now.

Suddenly being hit by Yugito, Naruto shook his head as he looked at both her and Tsunade, his fiancée being the first to speak. "So what'd Kyuubi say?"

"That not only is my mother sealed with me, I think my father is to but it is only temporary for both as they will only come out when two specific emergencies are met, them being if I release eight tails of Kyuubi's chakra and when I try to use the key to use Kyuubi's power to the fullest extent." Naruto explained, scratching his head as he was rather confused.

Frowning at that, Tsunade was hoping that it would be possible to release Kushina and bring her back. Even if Naruto was seventeen, she would be of great help and would be able to take a burden from both Naruto and Yugito's shoulders, knowing both believed they were unfit parents from their counseling sessions.

Sighing as this had gotten away from what it originally was suppose to be, Tsunade shook her head. "We will talk about this all later. All the tests came out fine and I'm pretty sure they will both be girls and they most likely won't be identical, so you don't have to buy things to identify which is which."

Yugito nervously laughed at that, shifting her eyes back and forth as that was her fear if they happened to be identical as she had a hard time telling between people that looked similar and she didn't want to screw up her own children's minds by not remembering who was who.

Naruto was just thankful that he didn't have to do any color coordination... He had none...

Simply looking at the two, Tsunade shooed the two out of her office. "Go on and get out of here! Have a romantic diner or something and get your mind off of the kids right now! They aren't coming any time soon so enjoy your time together and live in the moment! I have to get to work."

Turning to Tsunade, both Naruto and Yugito raised their eyebrows at her knowing she did as little work as possible, something that Yugito picked up on after only a few meetings with the fifth. Grumbling at the two, Tsunade's eyes twitched. "Would you believe I'm going to take a nap?"

Seeing they didn't budge, she twitched more and thought of launching Naruto out of the hospital viva her fist. However, that would still leave Yugito... "Would you believe I have a hot date?"

They still weren't budging and Tsunade was trying to find something to say so they would just run off and not question her motives. "I have to... Um... I've got some womanly needs that need to be taken care of."

"Tsunade... That is disgusting. Now tell them what you are truly up to." Shizune stated, walking by at that exact moment and not even stopping as she was second in charge of the hospital and ran it most of the time.

Her jaw hung off its hinges as Tsunade watched Shizune walk away without so much looking back. That traitor! How dare she reveal to them she was planning something! That was top secret, classified and forbidden to speak about information!

This, however, had Yugito twitching madly as she gripped Tsunade's shirt, holding it up which covered most of her cleavage. "You are planning something... You are trying to throw a baby shower now that you know they are girls, aren't you?"

At that exact moment, Tsunade broke Yugito's grip and bolted from the hospital making people wonder what could make her run like Jiraiya did all those times before. Yugito simply glared at where she had been. "If I wasn't pregnant I would chase her down... Naruto, do it for me next time you spar with her."

Naruto simply nodded. He had been planning that for a while. Tsunade's meddling was beginning to annoy him as well but he didn't do anything about it as that was just how Tsunade was. But now he had a reason... And she was standing next to him, looking rather irate.

* * *

"Are you sure of this? This seems rather foolish, lady Hinata." Sai stated as he shadowed her movements as they avoided any hospital personnel as they made their way to their destination.

Hinata did not respond immediately. Instead she activated her Byukugan and scanned the area to see who was all in the floor before grimacing. "There is no other way. I need to know what the reason is that she has been coming here so often as of recently."

Understanding this already, Sai simply nodded as he looked right to left before following after Hinata as she moved from the stairway to the hall. "Yes, but I don't understand why you have to come along. I've gone through many medical files before for Lord Danzo..."

"Because her record is kept in Tsunade's office which she has had seals placed to alert her if someone breaks in. Not only that, I know she takes special care of Naruto's records and as such she will do the same for his _fiancée_." Hinata responded before spitting out as the last part left a bad taste in her mouth. He belonged to her, not the blonde hair hussy.

"Yes, I know. I've gone through these kind of records before. As I said just a moment ago, this isn't the first time I have done this. She keeps _**all**_ of Konoha's elite shinobi, special circumstance cases and favored patients firmly tucked away." Sai fired back, annoyed that she still didn't trust him enough.

"I know of this... But Tsunade is at the hospital today and you're going to need a distraction." Hinata commented as they arrived at Tsunade's office. "Once you are in you won't have much time as I doubt I can buy you more then a minute or two to get what you need."

"That will be all I need." Sai commented before picking the lock easily and sliding into the office in a hurry knowing time was limited as he closed the door behind him.

Soon as Sai entered the room, Hinata's Byukugan flared to life as she looked for anyone nearby. Shizune was close, but she was currently dealing with a patient so she wouldn't be any problems unless the seals alerted her as well. It seemed they didn't as the black haired nurse didn't make any unusual moves.

There was a few Anbu on this floor. But thankfully most were attending to an injured ally while the two remaining were making rounds around the floor. Deactivating her eyes the masked ninja was coming through the hallway, Hinata looked over at him as he stopped as he noticed her before speaking. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh... I'm just... I'm just waiting for Lady Tsunade to ask her a q-question." Hinata stated, acting as her normal self as she stumbled through her words as she use to do so often. She rarely stuttered now, but she had to act startled at his sudden question.

Looking at her for a moment, the Anbu simply nodded his head and continued his rounds, believing the young Hyuuga heiress. Sighing in relief as she watched him leave, Hinata was about to activate her bloodline once more before she nearly screamed as a voice spoke behind her. "So, what is it that you have to ask?"

This still caught Hinata off guard and she had lost her breath and began hyperventilating, making Tsunade puzzle what was going on. Figuring the girl was just startled she moved to open the door when Hinata seemingly caught her breath. "Um... May I have a moment alone with you? It's something personal."

"Sure. Just let me unlock my office." Tsunade stated before unlocking the door and opening it, much to Hinata's horror.

But to her surprise, nothing looked out of place and Sai was nowhere to be seen. Sighing out in relief, glad he had gotten out in time, Hinata followed Tsunade into the room and closed the door behind her before the buxom blonde turned to her as sat in her desk. "Alright, now can you tell me what's wrong?"

Grimacing for a moment, Hinata was glad she had this thought out in case this had indeed happened. "Um... It is about Naruto. ...I just don't understand it. In the time he has been away... He has changed so much and now..."

"You need to let it go, Hinata." Tsunade spoke, looking at the girl in a sympathetic manner as she could understand what was troubling her. "He changed because of everything that he had to go through in his time away. And to come back home, he sacrificed what he held dearest to him. But no matter how much he has changed he still is the same Naruto as he was before."

"As for him and his fiancée, there isn't very much you can do about that." Tsunade continued on as she watched the girl droop into a depression before her. "They fell for one another under harsh circumstances and the bond they've forged I dare say is unbreakable. ...He can now never see you as you wanted him to, but no matter what he still cares for you deeply and considers you one of his closest friends."

Moving to embrace her, Tsunade held Hinata close to her as she felt the Hyuuga would cry any moment. But it seemed Hinata was strong enough to keep from crying as she bowed slightly after their embrace. "Thank you... Lady Tsunade... I must be getting back home."

"It's okay. Just remember what I said, though." Tsunade stated as she watched the girl move away before entering her room.

Once she made sure Tsunade wasn't watching her any longer, Hinata immediately dried her tears and her face become stoic as she turned the corner to see Sai waiting. "So did you get it?"

"I did... But there are has been some unforeseen complications..." Sai trailed off before taking a deep breath and sighing as he stepped beside her, heading towards the stairs. "You are not going to like this, Lady Hinata. Getting rid of her in her current condition is no longer an option. You will have to wait for a while."

Hinata frowned as she looked at Sai, wondering what he meant. She understood Naruto would do what he could to protect her, but as a Konoha citizen there was nothing that could be done against her once she initiated her part of the plan.

Shaking his head as they made it to the stairs, Sai only whispered out what he had learned. "She's pregnant."

Freezing for a moment, Hinata shrugged it off and kept pace with Sai as they continued down the stairs. "It matters not. I can initiate the first portion of my plan now and it will make Danzo's plans easier. ...Inform him of what you learned at once."

Looking over at Hinata for a moment, Said simply disappeared. Hinata only grinned. This would make everything go much smoother.

* * *

She twitched as the before her babbled like two school girls. Her eyes continued to twitch as the two just wouldn't shut up. Where in the world was Naruto when she needed him? At least then she had a reason to not pay attention to their mindless drabble!

On the other end of the couch, Tsunade bit her lip to keep from laughing. Both Sakura and Ino were getting on Yugito's nerves about their talk of... Well, she wasn't paying attention to it either. It was rather trivial gossip and she didn't really care about it except for what was truly important... Like Shizune apparently having a girlfriend. That she was interested in as she knew her Shizune's tastes very well.

Of course they were talking about a completely different topic now, one that actually made both Tsunade and Yugito pay attention as a certain name was mention. "Hey forehead? I've heard that Hinata has been hanging around this really hot guy. From some of the others I talked to, they say he's even hotter then Sasuke!"

Sakura gawked at Ino for a moment, having found it difficult for any of the girls they talked with to rate a guy over Sasuke despite being a traitor now, she shook her head rather viciously to get rid of any of those thoughts. "No way! Hinata is still too heart broken. I can't see her suddenly going after another guy just like that."

"Yeah, I know!" Ino commented loudly, not realizing her loud voice was getting on Yugito's nerves. "But this is what makes it odd. As of recently, she hasn't let anyone else get close to her. Not even Kiba, Shino and Kurenai can talk to her without angering her. Something is really odd about her."

Narrowing her eyes for a moment, Tsunade actually decided to enter their conversation... And prayed she would be let out once it returned to pointless babble. "Do you happen to have a description of this young man hanging around Hinata? I am quite curious as I had a conversation with her just the other day and I sensed something was odd about her."

Yugito easily picked up on what Tsunade wanted to know. She didn't care about how this guy looked. She wanted to know who he was as there could be a connection to him and this Danzo she and Naruto kept speaking of.

"Oh! I have something better! A picture!" Ino remembered before digging out a scroll... From seemingly nowhere and pulling out a picture and showing it to Sakura the Tsunade.

Tsunade immediately recognized who it was. He was one of the top operators in Danzo's Root organization. That was all the proof she needed that Danzo truly was up to something, but for now she would have to stay quiet about it. "Eh. He isn't who I thought he was. Never mind."

Looking at her master for a moment, Sakura could only shrug as she guessed Tsunade was expecting it to be someone else. But still that made her wonder... Who was she expecting it to be?

Seeing no one else was talking, Ino finally realized that they had been leaving Yugito out of the conversation. While she understood that Naruto's fiancée was rather quiet, she was the reason she was there in the first place. "Hey? I absolutely forgot, but I have to ask... But when's the do date? I so want to be there just to see what Naruto's face looks like!"

As Yugito looked horrified at the thought of giving her such information, Tsunade couldn't help but to start laughing. She could envision the brat's face and she couldn't help but laugh out loud. The look she imagined was just too funny!

Finally getting a hold of herself as everyone in the room was looking at her, thought Ino had joined her in laughing as she had a pretty vivid imagination as well, Tsunade shook her head. "There isn't a set one yet. It is a little too early to tell but I would have to say sometime in late January, early February."

"Ah! So then we should have the baby shower on New Years! It will be so perfect!" Ino stated as she begun to lay out the plans in her head, Sakura nodding in agreement as that would be an appropriate time if she didn't go into early labor.

Twitching once more, wishing Naruto had not taken her weapons from her just for today, Yugito was ready to throw whatever she could find to shut the girls up. She was entirely uncomfortable with this and the only reason she didn't just scream at them to get out was because they were her husbands' friends. ...How she hated him right now.

Slumping further into her seat on the couch, growling ever so lightly in hopes that may hear and be frightened, Yugito groaned to herself. "Where is Naruto...? I can't take this for much longer."

Hearing a knock on the door, she was relieved for a moment before frowning. Naruto would have just opened the door and even if his hands were full, he would just have a clone open it for him. So who in the world could it be? So help her if it was another of these bubbly girls...

Deciding to open the door for her, Sakura opened the door to see who it was. So she couldn't help be shocked when she saw who it was. "H-Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"May I come in? I have to talk to _his fiancée_?" Hinata stated, her dress attire surprising Sakura as well as she was wearing a regal, white velvet robe that was befitting of her title.

Being unable to stop her from doing so, Hinata crossed the threshold and into the house, alarming Tsunade who had now stood up and ready to deal with this. This girl's forte was not bold moves, so something was going on here.

Hinata simply ignored the Hokage as she had no business with her and stopped just outside the arrangement of seats that were set out. "I'll make this brief as you probably guessed I don't like you for taking him from me. Under Konoha's laws, I am given the authority to challenge you to a duel for the right to marry him."

"However, due to your status we are unable to hold the duel as of now. We will simply have to wait a month after those children are born to at least give you a fighting chance." Hinata stated looking straight into Yugito's eyes before finally meeting the Hokage's gaze. "If you do not believe me, look it up Lady Hokage. It is well within my, and anyone else's right to do so. It just hasn't been done."

Tsunade frowned as this was something she had not expected from the _gentle_ Hyuuga heiress. Even if she was under Danzo's control, why should be doing this as it didn't benefit him in anyway unless... 'SHIT! I didn't think of it until now! With Hinata's influence, he can gain tremendous support and if she is to marry Naruto... FUCK THAT BASTARD!'

Steeling her emotions, letting none of them show, Yugito stood from her seat as a powerful aura washed over all within the room forcing all attention onto her. "Why wait? Let's do it now if you are in such a hurry. I'm not going to be delayed in being with my lover nor will I let some _witch_ take him from me!"

Keeping her face neutral, Tsunade shook her head at Hinata. "Sit down Yugito... And yes, I know of the laws very well as it has been done before, many times. I know you are protected under law, but you don't realize something... I have the power to revoke every law. So as such, I would be very careful while you are in front of me, Hyuuga."

Having her gaze turn from Yugito and back to Tsunade, her eye raised in curiosity as if she was daring her to do so. "Oh, is that so? Then why don't you just do it then and give me all the reason to take my clan to another village. ...I'm sure you know we're well protected to do that as well, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade looked rather stunned at Hinata's boldness. She hadn't expected for her to play that card against her. And with their forces the way they were at the moment it would be too much of a loss to lose the Hyuuga clan.

Regaining her composure, Tsunade was getting rather irritated as the girl was acting like a damned council member... And they annoyed the hell out of her as they knew laws she was still just learning of and tried to use them against her! "You don't have that power as of now and one word to your father, that power can be taken from you. Do not try and play games..."

She was unable to finish as a rumbling came from the stairs, three cloaked figures were unceremoniously thrown down the said stairs, each out cold. At the top of the stairs, Naruto swept down with the ravenous aura of Kyuubi surrounding his left arm, which was now black but starting to return to its normal coloration. "Damn spies..."

Hinata showed nothing as she saw this, but within her heart was thumping in her chest at the sight of her love and the damage caused to his arm. She also knew of the three's purpose, but they under no circumstances were suppose to harm Naruto if he had caught them and just to escape. Still, she needed to stay quiet about this.

"Naruto! What happened to your arm?" Tsunade yelled out, seeing that it had now become decayed and withered. She also could see it was rapidly recovering thanks to the fox's intervention, but nonetheless it was rather disturbing.

"This fucker..." Naruto pointed down to one of the masked figures. "Is an Aburame and he injected some kind of bug into me. They are dead now but... I could use some help removing them and healing the rest of the damage."

Moving to him to do so, she easily pulled out the insects and the healing process wasn't too horrible as with the fox's help it was done in the matter of moments. Once she finished, she looked down at the three and immediately noticed they were Root.

Growling in her throat, knowing Danzo was responsible for this, Tsunade was ready to do something when Naruto stopped her. "Don't do anything just yet... He just gave us a great gift, hasn't he Hinata?"

Freezing as had been making her way to the door only to bump into Sakura, Hinata grimaced as this could not end well. "I do not know what you are talking about, Naruto my love. I don't even know who this Danzo is."

"Oh come on! You are hanging around with his top agent and you don't know who the man is? Tell me some more lies, will you?" Tsunade growled, now thankful for Sakura and Ino's banter as something useful actually came from it.

"You may let her go, Sakura. She is free to leave." Naruto stated, taking control of the situation as he motioned for Sakura to open the door. "But would you do something for me? Tell him the next time he sends his agents here for any reason, they'll be coming back in body bags... Now that my training is finally complete."

Despite feeling faint from the sight of him, Hinata felt a little fear. His training... Was now complete? What in the world did that mean? He already knew the flash... Was there something more?

Turning and moving through the door as Sakura opened it and let her out, Hinata stopped and closed her eyes. "You were all I had... Without you, my world is meaningless so I am willing to do anything to make you mine. ...Even if it means you don't love me back."

Watching as she left, Naruto only sighed as he reigned in his darker emotions, containing them so they wouldn't be released. He truly cared for her... But now with what was going on and being used like she was... He would have to stop treating her like a friend. And that would be difficult for him.

With a simple command, four Anbu appeared and picked up the unconscious Root agents and disappeared with them. Tsunade looked at Naruto with her mouth agape before gazing over at the spot where her Anbu guards were. "What the hell? You're not Hokage yet! Don't command them! That is still my job, you brat!"

Ignoring Tsunade, knowing that wasn't the greatest idea, Naruto moved over to Yugito. She had taken a seat back down on the couch but the way her eyes glinted and the small amount of blood dripping from her palms he could tell she was fuming over what happened and a little angry with how he handled the situation.

"Hey there... How you doing?" Naruto chirped, trying to get her in a better mood. That only served him badly as her intense glare was now focused on him.

However it seemed he was unfazed by the glance as he sat down beside her and smiled. "Now don't get mad at me, babe. You know what is going on here better then anyone else does and you said you would deal with it."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it! I would like to marry sooner then later!" Yugito growled out at Naruto, furious as she wanted Hinata thrown into a room with Ibiki or someone for threatening her like that. How she conducted herself was unacceptable.

Shaking his head, knowing that she would stay mad at him for a while, Naruto shrugged before pulling out a scroll. "Well, I'm not sure if this will make you feel any better but I got you your birthday present down at the music store."

Yugito's mood turned from foul to neutral as she gazed at the scroll in her lover's hand. She still was very upset with him, but on the other hand she _really_ wanted to know what he got for her. If it was from a music store... Her eyes widened as he pulled her present from the scroll. "You... It... I... I LOVE IT!"

She suddenly forgot about being irate with Naruto as she squeezed the life out of him... Possibly not having forgot she was angry at him as his skin began to rapidly change colors until it reached purple. However, that really didn't matter as she kissed him a few times before taking the guitar like instrument from his hand and began to tune it.

Looking at the scene oddly for a moment, Ino and Sakura found it rather cute that she instantly forgave him and was now off in her own little world playing the... "Hey, what is that?"

"That would be a shamisen." Naruto responded to Sakura's question, his facing turning back to its normal color as he was breathing once more. "Yugito had one back in the Cloud and she always played it in her free time. I knew she really missed it so I got her the best one I could find. ...I also got her a karaoke machine, but she doesn't need to know about that yet."

The two found it horribly romantic that Naruto would do such a thing for her and began daydreaming, something he was glad for as it got him away from them as he made his way to Tsunade. "It seems that he is getting ready... I think it is time for our next stage. With his aid, we can put this to rest."

Tsunade nodded as she mentally made preparations. If Danzo had already had Hinata, it was getting close for their time to strike and force him to show his true colors.

But there was something else bothering her, something that caught her attention earlier but decided to hold off about asking about it until they were alone. Seeing that Sakura and Ino were caught in their fantasies and Yugito was too busy playing her shamisen, she asked. "Naruto... What did you mean your training is complete? As far as I know, I still have tutors coming here everyday to help in your training."

Naruto only smirked before he gazed into her eyes when his suddenly turned crimson. "Oh let's just say I now have an obedient little fox and leave it at that."

It took a moment for her to register what he had said but when she did... Tsunade shivered.

* * *

"NO!"

Yugito was screaming her lungs out at Naruto, who now had to back off as his fiancée had become very volatile and his life was on the line now.

Dodging whatever she got her hands on and threw at him, he was glad he had begun to learn from his father's scrolls as the things that would have shattered with contact he somehow teleported them to a much safer place.

"Babe, will you stop already? I asked for this!" Naruto yelled back, trying to get closer which didn't work to well as she was beginning to dismantle bigger things and he barely dodge the oven being thrown at his skull. "AND WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THROWING THINGS?"

"Why should I? You're leaving and you only give me a day's warning!" Yugito growled out, having difficulty lifting the dish washer as the oven had taken a lot of strength.

Closing his eyes for a moment, hoping she wouldn't get her second wind too quickly and start throwing things again, Naruto moved towards her and embracing her. "I told you before we arrived there was one thing I had to do once we got here. I won't be gone too long..."

Trying to snap out of his grip, Yugito hissed loudly as she moved to struggle, his touch not doing what it normally did and calm her down. It simply made her angrier. However, he held her tightly to him before whispering again. "I have to do this and I need your support. If I don't have that... I can't do anything."

Finally being let go, Yugito moved back and glare at her fiancé. Her fist tightened and she was ready to strike him, but the fury in her eyes lessened as her eyes met him, the glow within his eyes calming. "I don't want you to go... I'm still not comfortable here."

"I know... I don't want to leave you, but I must do this as this. ...If I can't face him, I can't move on in my life. You know that, Yugito." Naruto explained, biting his lip as he looked down at the floor for a moment before looking into her eyes.

Glancing back into his deep blues, Yugito would have normally would have moved to embrace him but she was very upset as well. She wanted him here with her now that she was four months into her pregnancy, her belly now could no longer be passed off for a gain of weight. "Can't it wait? That's all I want..."

Naruto shook his head, exhaling before running his hand through his hair as his eyes closed and turning his head from her. "I wished it could, but it is time. Everything is in motion and it is time to act now. If we don't... Well, you know what I'm trying to do and if this isn't done now, all of it will be for nothing."

Yugito's face perked up at this before her eyes narrowed for a moment. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she turned from him before sighing. "Why does it have to be now? I know you must do this, but I need you with me now. With what happened with Hinata and with what you are doing..."

"She won't touch you know that she knows your pregnant, you know that. I hate what she's doing to try and separate us but there is nothing I can do as it is legal to challenge you to a duel... But it is clear now that she is being used by him and something must be done quickly." Naruto stated as his eyes opened and he moved to Yugito.

Stepping away from him, she gazed towards him before she laid her hands on her growing stomach. "I know... But what if he uses this opportunity to try and get to me? If he can get to me in anyway, everything will be jeopardized and both the twins and I would be in danger as he could use us against you."

"We've already gone over that and my seals will work, so you don't worry about that. And if I can bring back Sasuke... we'll let's just say Danzo will be very unhappy as he doesn't want Sasuke alive. And if he dares trying to kidnap you... Well, I could always place the seal on yours to bring me to you in danger." Naruto explained as he leaned against the refrigerator door.

Keeping her gaze on her fiancé, Yugito nodded before she finally moved to him, letting him embrace her. "Okay... But what if you are out of range? What then?"

"I could always have a few of my friends over that you are comfortable with. I know Shikamaru and Shizune wouldn't hesitate to help and I know you won't mind them. And Tsunade lives nearby so you can stay with her if you don't feel safe." Naruto comforted her, knowing she had become very insecure with herself as of recently, something she definitely wasn't when they had met.

Finally feeling reassured by his touch, she melded into his chest before a weird growling noise began filling the air. This only made Naruto chuckle a little as he looked down at her, seeing her face was now content. "Ah, is my little tabby happy now?"

"This tabby will use her claws to castrate you if you call me that again." Yugito growled, glaring up at Naruto despite still almost being merged with his chest.

This made Naruto laugh a little harder as he shook his head at her. "Wow, now I know what Tsunade meant by constant and fluctuating mood swings. I can just image how bad it is going to be in a few months."

"Yep. I'm going to be using you as a pillow one moment that scratching the hell out of you the next." Yugito grinned as she finally moved from Naruto's chest and walked out of the kitchen with him and into the living room, her head leaning against his shoulder as she said that.

Naruto began to laugh harder, which in turn made Yugito stop and look at him, wondering what she had said. Not finding it, she gave him the look as he finally began to get his laughter under control. And as he did, he looked up at her with a smirk marred on his face. "And you wonder why I call you by cat names?"

Still giving him the look for a moment, Yugito suddenly looked horrified at what she said before she put her head into the palm of her hands. "This is just _purrfect_."

Hearing him laughing again, Yugito became mortified and started screaming, knowing her cat demon was at fault for this. "Son of a...!"

"You know..." Naruto interrupted her, keeping her from saying the last word, "They're holding a small get together for the retrieval team tonight. I thought you might be..."

"Naruto..." Yugito stopped him, knowing he was going to try and convince her to come as he wanted her there with him. "I'm okay with you going, it's just... I know they are your friends; I'm just not comfortable around them yet. It is going to take some time."

Smiling at her a little, Naruto nodded as he knew Yugito would say that. However, he had a plan on his own as he wouldn't be comfortable leaving her all alone and knew there was one thing she loved more then him. "Babe, I was going to say there is karaoke machine there."

"Karaoke?" Yugito's ears perked up and a certain glint appeared within her eyes as she looked over at Naruto, who was nodding at her one word question. "Alright... If I go... Would anyone be mad if I hogged the machine most of the night?"

Naruto just laughed. He knew Yugito's ticks so well...

He mentally cursed. He had forgotten to give Yugito the machine he had bought her. Oh now how was he going to give it to her without getting scorned?

* * *

A damp mist covered the early morning forest. A lone figure leaned against a rather old oak tree, both darkness and the dense haze making him almost impossible to see, despite being rather tall.

He, however, was found rather easily as a younger man landed before him with a young woman following him, the fog did not hampering them in the slightest. Looking over at the young man for a moment, seeing his upper half of his body was covered mostly by a jacket and a pair of sun glasses he recognized, he tilted his head band to make sure it was him before moving to the girl.

Covering his other eye back up, Kakashi nodded towards Sakura and Shino before drawing a lone kunai from his pocket. "Glad you could make it. Now it is time to summon the last portion of our team."

"No need... I've been here for an hour." Naruto stated, dangling off the tree Kakashi was leaning against.

Kakashi jumped. He couldn't help it. His former student caught him off guard as he hadn't even sensed him. And if he had been there for an hour... "Naruto... Next time I'm going to shove my Lighting Blade down your throat if you do that again!"

Grinning as he finally got to see Kakashi flustered, Naruto dropped down and stretched his shoulders. It was just surreal that he could now sneak up on his old teacher without him even noticing. "Be glad I didn't get revenge... I still remember what you did to me five years, six months and fourteen days ago."

"You've counted every single day!" Kakashi yelled with his mouth agape that Naruto still hadn't forgotten the Thousand Years of Death!

While Shino looked on, confused, it took Sakura a moment before she stifled a laugh as she remembered that day quite vividly. However, her face fell a moment later as she remembered what their mission was. "What if... What if he doesn't want to come back?"

As Kakashi grimaced, as he was trying to keep everyone's moral up until the eventual encounter, Naruto stepped to Sakura before grinning as he used to. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. Even if he doesn't want to come back, we'll just kick his ass and drag him back."

Despite Naruto's cheerful words and knowing that they had the capacity to do so, Sakura's face drooped further as she glanced down. "I know... I know we are strong enough to bring him back. But this is just so... So... Can't you at least act depressed about this whole ordeal?"

Naruto wasn't fazed at all by Sakura's sudden outburst. Since he had been dealing with Yugito's withdrawals and relapses, Sakura was much simple to deal with. "Both Kakashi and I feel the same as you do, so don't think that we aren't grieving either. ...We both have gone through traumatic ordeals and because of that we can deal with this better."

"He's right about that, Sakura. We can both accept the worst and work to see that won't happen but we will be ready if it does." Kakashi added as he looked at his pink haired student, his eyes glazing over as he remembered his father.

Lowering her head as that didn't help improve her mood in the slightest, now believing she was the weakest among them as she wasn't handling this situation as well as they were. All three of them, including Shino, could kill Sasuke if they had to. She wasn't so sure she could...

"Sakura." Naruto stated as he turned from her and looked up into the sky, barely being able to see it thanks to the fog. "Just remember everything you've been taught... Each of us have trained for this exact moment and we will succeed. All you need is faith in your own being and skills. If you have that, we will be fine."

Gazing at her team mate, noting the glow that surrounded him as he grinned like he always did before, Sakura felt... She felt more relaxed. His confidence in not only himself, but for her and their team seemed to be giving her the strength she needed for this mission. "You... You really haven't change. Despite what you've been through..."

"I am who I am and nothing can ever change that. The only difference is how I act and how I carry myself." Naruto responded as he looked back down at Sakura before taking a deep breath and turning to Kakashi and Shino. "Alright, let's get going. When we arrive in the Rice we'll need Pakkun to catch his scent and from there Shino can take the rest."

Both simply nodded in return before Naruto took the lead, landing on a branch and springing forward in the direction of the Land of Rice. Yet as he headed forward, he closed his eyes for just a moment to make sure everything was alright.

Smiling as he could feel her snores, Naruto shook his head. It was time to bring this chapter of his life to an end.

* * *

It was a rather nice day for her today. For the first time since she could remember, she had very little paper work to deal with. Another good thing was that Shizune was in the room and working with her, not out getting more papers for her to look over and sign. Those two were miracles on their own as there was more paper work then she could handle at this time of day.

Finally, it was a gorgeous day and the sun was shining brightly into her office and onto her... Making it easier for her to take a nap.

As Tsunade snored and a small amount of drool leaked from the corner of her mouth and onto the desk, Shizune simply giggled. She didn't have the heart to tell her master that she had neglected the enormous amount of paper work she had stacked on her desk outside. She would let her master have a day off as she rather deserved one every now and then.

Soon as that thought passed through her head, Yugao dropped down in her gear. "Shizune... We have a problem. _He _is coming here now and he looks like he is ready to try something."

Groaning as she had purposely allowed Tsunade fall asleep and now she knew what this meant, Shizune shoulders slumped as she moved next to her master's side and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Lady Tsunade, please wake up. ...We have a problem."

"I don't wanna..." Tsunade grumbled back in her hazed state, trying to stay asleep but failing miserably as Shizune's touch was making it difficult.

Having no choice in the matter, she groggily sat up and glared at her partner as she rubbed her temple. "What possibly is so important that needs my attention now? I was having a rather nice dream."

"Lady Hokage... It is Danzo. He is almost here and it feels like he's going to try something." Yugao responded in a formal tone as she was on duty, despite being utterly impressed as that was the first time she had ever seen Tsunade wake up without destroying something or causing someone physical harm...

At least she hadn't done either of those things yet. She was pretty sure that after this meeting was over, or possibly during, something was going to happen.

And with that last thought the door open and entering through it was the person in question, Danzo. In response to this sudden entrance, Tsunade sat firmly upright, crossed her fingers and glare straight at the man as he made a beeline to her desk before slamming a scroll onto his desk. "What is the meaning of this Tsunade?"

Shrugging her shoulders, deciding that she wasn't going to grace him with an answer if he wasn't going to at least respect her for her position, Tsunade yawned. "I don't know as that is a closed scroll. What is within, I don't know because it isn't open for me to read."

Growling at the fifth, knowing she was toying with him and knew exactly what was within, Danzo narrowed his visible eye at the buxom women before him. "To start, how about you tell me why you sent a team without the council or the elders' approval to retrieve the rogue Uchiha? Then maybe you will explain why all my funding has been cut!"

Still being rather placid and resisting the urge to yawn, Tsunade simply gazed into the elder man's eye before responding. "There was absolutely no need to. I sent a hunting party after him that will either return him to this village or in the worst case scenario eliminate him."

"Why is Uzumaki leading that team? He has not passed our examination and deemed safe to send out on missions once again. Furthermore..."

"Furthermore, he was granted permission by his counselors, who deemed him fit to take the mission. And since when did council members examine shinobi unless they are potential flight risks or ninja seeking refuge in our village? Seeing that he is no danger to this village, he isn't a former missing ninja and he has no reason to leave this village as his future wife is currently here, I see no reason to why he would have to be examined." Tsunade interrupted, knowing what the man wanted very well.

Becoming frustrated as Tsunade seemed to be sharp today and seemed thoroughly prepared for him. Still there was one thing...

"As for why I cut your funding... I know what you have been doing, Danzo." Tsunade state, glaring daggers at him, "And while it isn't illegal, I don't want any connections with it. If you want to continue running your little black-opts program the way you have, use your own money and stop wasting this village's wealth. We have better things to use it for."

"Now if you would... Leave now, otherwise I will make you leave. I have more important work to do then baby-sit an elderly man bitching about how I run my village." Tsunade finished, her hands now were no longer interlocked and instead she was popping her knuckles, seemingly gleeful about the idea of making him leave.

Keeping his sight on her for a moment, as if gauging her to see if she actually would stoop to such an action, Danzo turned and left without another word. But as he left the room and disappeared into the shadows, he appeared in his base of operations when two of his own drop down next to him.

"So I take your meeting with Tsunade was unfruitful." The Root on the left said, noticing his lord was even further upset then he had been when he left.

"Not necessarily. I've learned some rather useful information." Danzo stated, grinning as Tsunade fell for his ploy and told him what he needed to know. "For one I know what Tsunade knows of my operations. The funding while useful is superfluous and I have plenty to keep our projects going, but knowing that Uzumaki has told her at least some of what he knows leads me to believe he is planning something and she is in on it."

"But now... He isn't here to protect that girl of his. It is time to uphold my portion of my deal with Hinata. Take your best men and infiltrate their home and take her prisoner. But be cautious, I have heard of this one from our Cloud network. She shouldn't be a problem due to her condition but still be prepared for a fight." Danzo spoke, a grin appearing on his face.

Watching his faithful Root disappear, he couldn't stop grinning. The brat was doing the work for him... He was falling perfectly into his plan and soon, he would have control of this village and become the sixth.

* * *

As the sun burned brightly in the western horizon, shadows began to fall as night was soon approaching. Before them was their target but he seemed rather elusive and seemed to have anticipated their arrival.

He had used several decoys, having know learned shadow clone, making it difficult for Kakashi to keep track of him. However, that was what Shino's purpose was for. With his kikai he was able to follow each path much quicker then the Copy ninja and quickly found the original.

But once more it was difficult to draw near upon him as the Uchiha seemed to know they were coming. However, there was something odd as the terrain seemed to shift from a forest backdrop to the damp and moist coast of the east. He was slowing down and now he had completely stopped.

He had chosen this spot to fight them. He had chose the spot where they had buried Zabuza and Haku.

"So you've finally came." Sasuke stated as they arrived, his back facing them as they dropped down. "I guess this was inevitable..."

Gazing towards him, ignoring the three that stood in front of him, determined to fight, Naruto drew a single kunai from his pouch. "It is time for you to return home Sasuke... Whether you want to or not."

"Get real boy!" The red head yelled out at him, obviously not caring that the blonde wasn't even paying her any attention. "Why would Lord Sasuke leave our village where he is our ruler to become one of you pathetic leaf ninja?"

"Ruler... Ah, so Kabuto must have been killed as well." Kakashi frowned as this wouldn't be as easy as he first thought, especially noticing the young man to Sasuke's right wielding Zabuza's blade. "I didn't think you have become that powerful... To kill not only a sannin but a ninja of my caliber at the same time."

Sasuke only laughed, not even bothering to turn around and look at his former sensei. "Those fools were nothing. All they did was help me achieve the level of power I know possess... But now if is for naught."

At this, Sasuke's voice darkened and his fist tightened. "I've lost the reason I gain all this strength for! When I learned my brother had passed on, I was enraged that I would not be able to take my revenge on the one that took everything from me! I wanted nothing more then to erase the one that took him from me but then I learned even that was not possible as he too had been killed."

"Sasuke please stop this!" Sakura yelled out, jumping in front of Kakashi and Naruto, her entire body trembling as Sasuke's tone darkened. "We don't want to fight you! We all still care for you and just want you to come home!"

"Shut her up, Juugo. I would like to finish without being interrupted." Sasuke immediately responded in irritation for being cut short as he still had more to say.

Juugo simply grinned and cracked his knuckles before immediately rushing before Sakura, who seemed unprepared for such an attack. At that exact moment, Naruto appeared before her and easily caught the punch thrown. Then Kakashi responded and with a leap over Naruto he followed with a spin kick and knocked Juugo back.

Growling as he stumbled back, Juugo was ready to charge when a swarm of insects enveloped him. Swatting at them, attempting to knock them back, he suddenly found himself back besides Sasuke. He was ready to move back, despite wondering how he appeared besides Sasuke without using a replacement, but was stopped as the Uchiha spoke again.

"I see you've grown stronger too... As I expected. I can even feel that you have grown more powerful as well, Sakura but you still hold onto that silly dream of yours, don't you?" Sasuke stated, finally turning to meet them, his black eyes looking down at them.

Faltering for a moment, Sakura's head dropped and her entire body began to shake as tears began to drip from her eyes. "That is true... A part of me still loves you and no matter what I do, I can't stop having feelings for you because of it."

"But..." Sakura continued as her fist tightened as her head rose, her tears only showing half of what was to be seen. "I can't forgive you for leaving us. So if I must, I will use as much force as I can muster to bring you back even if we have to bring you back in pieces!"

"Now that's conviction..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, Sakura having surprised him as the girl he remembered was nothing like this. "But now I must thank Konoha for sending you to me. I know what it was my brother was doing before he died... He was protecting you, Naruto. So even if I am unable to carry out my revenge against him I can still do one more thing to hurt him!"

"I will destroy what he sought to protect!" Sasuke yelled out at his ex-teammate as his hatred rolled off him in waves, bathing them with intent to kill that seemed almost tangible.

Yet that force seemed to fade into confusion as laughter began to grow. Narrowing his eyes and growling in his throat seeing who it was coming from, he was ready to lunge as Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes. "And here I thought you were the stronger... But now I can see that isn't true."

"Your brother was far stronger then you will ever be... He gave his life not for me or even for the village he was still loyal to." Naruto commented, his voice lowering as he prepared for combat. "But it seemed what he gave his life for wasn't even worth saving... His stupid, spoiled little brother that he spared in hope that he would see the truth."

"But I guess that isn't possible so now I will show you it." Naruto finished as he could feel Sasuke's glare before his head snapped up and his eyes opened revealing the weapon of truth. "Now see for yourself! Tsukiyomi!"

* * *

Looking up into the starry sky above, Yugito sighed deeply as it was lonely by herself. She couldn't ask for help from Naruto's friends even though she knew they would help her in a heart beat. While she had begun to get to know them, she really only trusted a select few among them as they reminded her of her friends.

She wanted to ask Shizune to stay with her while her love was gone. But she didn't want to ruin the nurse's plans with her new girlfriend as she heard the two talking about going to the movies later when they had dropped by, on Tsunade's orders. She also didn't want to bother the Hokage as well... She was the Hokage. She had enough to deal with.

Anyone else seemed rather pointless to ask as they were guys and despite feeling she could trust them, she couldn't trust them with Naruto at her side. She still feared men without at least another woman present if Naruto was not. She knew the fear was irrational and tried to fight it down each time it arose but it mattered not as her body still felt the pain of that day.

To make matters worse, she wasn't even tired so she couldn't fall asleep. She had slept most of the day in order to pass her alone time and even playing her shamisen and singing with her karaoke machine did not help her alleviate the emptiness of the day. She needed him with her.

"Naruto... Please come home soon." Yugito sighed as she looked away from the night sky, bringing her knees to her chest.

After a few more moments alone and deciding to go back inside as it was rather cold, Yugito stood up and was ready to leave the roof when her instincts kicked in. Ducking below the few shuriken that were thrown her direction, she spun rather quickly and got to her feet to face her attackers.

Standing before her were four men dressed in dark clothing and each wearing a mask with a symbol that she recognized on each. Narrowing her eyes for a moment as she was rather under dressed, wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of Naruto's boxers tied to her hips, her eyes fell on the obvious leader standing before them. "I see... So you must work for him I take it."

"Then you should know why we are here. Make this easy on yourself and just come with us." The head Root stated as he slowly began to move towards her, believing this job to be rather easy despite the warning Danzo had given him.

However he stopped in his tracks as the woman began to chuckle as she drew a lone blade, two feet in length with archaic runes cover it to the tip. "I guess I should thank you all for coming. Now I won't be so bored."

Narrowing his eyes at the blonde before him, he drew a ninjato he wielded to show his seriousness. "I would not if I were you. We will not hold back and your children could very well be jeopardized."

"Don't you worry about them." Yugito grinned as the arm without the blade began to glow with similar runes as her eyes began to shine. "I doubt you will survive my first attack!"

* * *

**A/N**: There is the latest chapter. I had most of this chapter done except for the final couple of scenes and I finally did them to take a break from A Red Dawn.

I know a few of you are probably upset that I didn't really do any fight scenes in this, but this story actually has only one planned fight and that's for the next and final chapter of this saga. I also didn't want there to be a big, climatic fight between Naruto and Sasuke. I can't divulge much but you will see why next chapter.

As you can kind of see, I used what happened when Kyuubi attacked from a few chapters back in Naruto to help this chapter along. For this story I had always kind of had Kushina pictured as the previous vessel of Kyuubi but I was stuck on thinking how Kyuubi broke out and attacked the village... So thanks for that Kishimoto. You helped me out there.

Also, as much as I hated to, I had to cut a scene(two scenes in actuality) from this chapter as it just didn't match up with the rest. To make it worse, the scene(the Karaoke send-off party) was part of the original concept and it hurt so much to pull it out at the last moment. I might end putting it out later as a one-shot song fic, however.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions or just want to say something leave a review so I can get back to you. Also, no flames as I will not hesitate to fire back at the person and if not possible I will publicly fire back at them. Criticism is fine and in fact appreciated as long as you have a point and aren't overly insulting.

So without further ado... Peace Out.


	5. Chapter 5 The Finale

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

"My god... What happened here?" Yugao trembled as she looked onto the bloodied roof top of Uzumaki manor as the fading moon illuminated the crimson liquid pouring from the four dismembered bodies.

This eerie sight was what Tsunade had arrived. She had quickly rounded up her active Anbu and came to help as Naruto had left a seal on her before he left that alerted her to any danger his fiancée was in. Needless to say she was going to punch the boy through the floor as he didn't say when it activate it felt like her arm was being burned off!

However, that would have to wait as she took in this horrid mess... No, mess wasn't the correct word. The lack of blood was startling because outside of the blood pouring from their ripped open bodies... There wasn't a single drop of blood splatter anywhere.

In all her years for the first time she felt true fear as she gazed at Naruto's fiancée who was gazing into the starry sky, detached from the very world around her as she longed for her future husband to return.

...Had Naruto been telling her the truth? Now that she was an accept Konoha ninja, was she truly the strongest within their village?

Almost flipping around and ripping off Yugao's arm as she tapped her on the shoulder, trying to bring her back to the waking world, Tsunade clutched her chest as her heart beat began to settle down. "Son of a... Take a lesson from Shizune... Don't bother me when I'm asleep or out of it."

Just glad that the Hokage hadn't ripped off her arm, Yugao gingerly rubbed her now sore shoulder, the Anbu simply nodded. "My lady... One still lives..."

Looking over towards the four that were dismembered, Tsunade almost had a cruel gaze as it seemed Yugito had left her someone to work with as she had only taken off his limbs. "Cauterize the wounds to stop the bleed then take him to Ibiki and give him no other healing treatment unless he needs it... I want to see if the Naruto and Jiraiya's research has paid off."

Yugao's face wanned underneath her masked as what had just been asked of her was utterly unethical to do. However, because her Hokage asked her to do so it would be done whether she liked it or not. She had to power to order such an action.

As Yugao commanded her unit to do as it was told, they quickly left with the man leaving Yugao behind to take him to Ibiki and she wearily stood behind her Hokage as Tsunade moved to sit besides Yugito on the roof top. "Would you please explain to me what happened?"

"I did what I did because they were threats to my babies' lives... I left the one alive so that you could get what you could out of him but be grateful that I did... I don't normally spare anyone in the heat of battle." Yugito quietly responded, returning from her disinterested state despite continuing to gaze at the stars above.

Frowning for a moment, beginning to believe the research on the girl after allowing her citizenship and shinobi license, Tsunade looked at Yugito for a moment longer. She had to wonder why either was worried before...

They weren't worried about him capturing her. They were worried about the use of Nibi's chakra in her state as she knew Kushina had one miscarriage due to Kyuubi's chakra. And not only that... Naruto had, from day one, did his best to keep Yugito's abilities a secret and if everything she had learned was true... "You truly are the famed Gato de los Muerte... The kunoichi from the Cloud that was said to slay enemies without leaving a spec of blood spatter."

"I never liked that name... And still don't." Yugito finally broke her gaze from and her eyes glistened as she gazed into Tsunade's hazels. "But yes, I am... Just never call me that again. I detest it when people refer to my as a cat and I can and will react violently... Naruto is the only one that may call me by such a title as I can to him."

Tsunade could only nod at the last part understanding her hatred for being called such was a reminder or what was within. However, she was now extremely alarmed that the kunoichi beside her was so powerful... Yet underwent such horrific events that scarred her mind. She was ever so glad for Naruto then ever before as if this one had lost it...

Not wanting to head down that path, the Hokage shook her head and sighed deeply. "Before I can leave... I need to know what you did here. I cannot have a ninja within my village, one still on trial probation, and not know what they are capable of. You know what problems not knowing could cause so..."

Withdrawing a lone blade two feet in length, Yugito stabbed it into the roof top. Tsunade had literally jumped up as that was a little too close for comfort and Yugao hand had barely made it to her ninjato by the time the blade had struck the roof. "That is one-tenth of my speed when it comes to wielding my blade. ...Now please examine it and tell me what you see."

"No way... To have a strike as fast as your saying is impossible! I've only seen one person with a fast draw and swing at that level and that was when he was still alive he was said to have the fast swing of any swordsman..." Yugao refuted as she still was a little alarmed at such a fast strike and kept her hand on her ninjato as what she saw was much faster then she could draw and swing her blade at peak condition.

"Gekkou Hayate I assume... I've only heard of him but I know what they said is not true." Yugito said with ease, being comfortable with her blade in her possession. "I am faster. Madara had difficulty dodging my full swing despite he had the capacity to fade out this existence in this world at will. There is also the matter of my blade is special and allows me to swing it at much higher velocities then I could with any other sword."

Using the time of Yugito's explanation to Yugao to do as she asked, despite feeling uneasy about her display, Tsunade began noting some inscriptions on the blade. And now she was taken aback even further now that she at least understood what was on them. "Those seals... They are very much like the engraved markings of the Hiraishin kunai... They bend space and time?"

"Not in the same way." Yugito responded as she knew the elder woman would be able to decipher and somewhat understand the runes. "He bends space and time to take his entire being to a certain spot almost instantaneously. This blade does almost the exact opposite and what ever it cuts is taken to a different location up to a hundred meters away. Now when I..."

Yugito immediately quieted and her eyes narrowed which in turn made Tsunade and Yugao become further alert to their surroundings. Yet they could find nothing around them but as they turned back to Yugito, they noticed her eyes were fixed on a certain spot before she snarled. "Let's finish this inside... I don't like being watched by some bug-eye freak I will have to kill."

While the two understood who she was referring two, Yugao had a very hard time believing that she could see or at least sense someone at that range. The Byukugan's range far outstretched most sensors when it was focused to one spot. "There is no way... How is it that you can sense her?"

"Those that have demons sealed within them do take traits of the demon, whether they know it or not." Yugito simply told as she was ready to leap from the roof and go inside before the cleaning unit arrived to take care of the mess she left. "What was passed on to me was exceptional hearing and sight. I can also filter any and all light to be able to see clearly in the dark."

Watching as Yugito jumped down and ready to follow, Tsunade turned to Yugao before using a distortion jutsu that it would take a moment or two for even the Byukugan or Sharingan to pierce. "Get every Anbu you can for this... It is time we start our end of the bargain. Do it quietly and don't let him know about it."

Soon as she finished her ordered, Tsunade followed after Yugito and jumped off the side of the house. Landing next to her, as she waited at the door, she stopped Yugito just as she opened the door and was about to enter. "By the way you said that... There were traits of the fox that were passed onto Naruto..."

"Yes... His ability to detect chakra at rather formidable distances and incredible endurance." Yugito said as she stopped at the door, a small grin crept onto her face as she had to say this last part. "And there is another thing... But I don't think he would want me talking about our sex life again after I told that flower named girl."

"Thank god... The last thing I want to hear about is that. I couldn't get Sakura to shut up after you told her about your first time with him!" Tsunade wailed as the two entered the small mansion, leaving one baffled Hyuuga in the distance before her eyes widened at the mention of Naruto and sex.

A loud thud filled the forest shortly after she put those two things together.

* * *

"Good grief... Am I allowed a fucking break?" Tsunade preemptively yelled as Shizune entered the office before looking somewhat sheepish as she walked in with a deep frown at her master's language towards her. "Sorry... I've just had a really trying day so far and I really don't want anything more added to it..."

Tsunade stopped herself as she noticed her student of many, many years fidget before her and look rather uncomfortable. This only made the Hokage's eyes twitch as she knew something bad was about to follow. "Great... What bad news to you now?"

"We'll... You see..." Shizune continued to fidget from her master's gaze as it continuingly became more and more oppressive as she stuttered before she finally pulled out a scroll and laid it on Tsunade's desk. "We've just got a message... From the Cloud."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. With all this shit going on, I don't need to deal with what their problems right now! Naruto and his wife are already giving me enough to deal! They don't need to add anything else to my plate right now!" Tsunade started ranting before she even read the message within knowing it was going to be bad.

Backing away as even she wasn't safe when Tsunade was raging like this, Shizune began to pray that whatever it was that was sent was good news as her master finally opened the scroll and read what was in.

Her hopes soon came crashing down.

"There is no way in hell I'm accepting this!" Tsunade roared as she stood up and threw the scroll into her desk, keeping her temper just in check that it didn't punch through and instead only cracked it. But as she began pacing around, the Hokage seemingly began to tire and her lack of sleep became apparent as she slumped back into her chair.

Having watched Tsunade calmly handle the demands, Shizune took the scroll and read it for herself. The very next moment Tsunade's desk did break as she threw it down. "There is no way you can accept their terms! That is completely unreasonable..."

"Danzo is behind this..." Tsunade panted as she was still catching her breath back. "He would never be this unreasonable even if Naruto caused his brother's death... And giving him back Yugito or her head isn't an option either for obvious reasons. ...Danzo had to leak this information to him."

Catching onto what her master was thinking, as many years of being with one another would do that, Shizune quickly had to question. "But why? That wouldn't support his goal as the Cloud is the only other nation that can keep their own with our forces and now with Naruto..."

"He omitted that part. He didn't tell him that a new flash had been born and I doubt he knows that his brother was felled by the legendary technique." Tsunade interrupted before picking up a scroll and beginning to write a reply. "Shizune... Go and ask Yugito for one of his kunai."

As Shizune's eyes widened at the mere thought of sending such a threat, Tsunade continued writing and responded effortlessly. "We won't use a real one... I'll have one forged without the indentions and seals."

"But using intimidation against another..."

"I know what I'm doing, Shizune!" Tsunade yelled at her elder apprentice before calming. "And I know the man that is Raikage now... He won't act if he knows there is a new flash as he saw the devastation Minato left at the end of the war. And now knowing that Naruto may have already surpassed his father... I don't fear a war right now."

"What?" Shizune nearly screamed as she couldn't believe how brazen Tsunade was being just because Naruto knew the legendary Flying Thunder God. "What if it back fires and they really do declare war against us? How do you know other countries won't enter and it will become the four great ninja war?"

"That won't happen." Tsunade calmly responded as she looked up at the black haired nurse. "The Sand is on our side, the Rock is friendly with no one and more then likely would just stay out of, especially if a new flash was involved. As for the Mist, they would more then likely side with us as..."

"Well, Mei and I get along rather well thanks to a certain brat and a deceased smut writer." Tsunade grinned before she pulled out a document before unveiling it before Shizune. "I think this alliance pact that she has already signed as did Gaara would really put pressure on him to not start the war. Only a fool would challenge three of the great powers along with the Second Flash even if he had the other great power and a few of the smaller shinobi nations."

Shizune was now utterly flabbergasted as she looked at the document before her, scanning over it, before she gazed at her master in the same expression as before. "How did you orchestrate this without me knowing?"

"Please... I'm Hokage for a reason, Shizune." Tsunade simply responded, grinning the entire time. "Now go do as I told you to..."

Gawking for a moment longer, unbelieving at what she saw, Shizune's face suddenly scrounged up as she looked over at the Hokage. "Why haven't you signed it? If this is all true it would be stupid for you not to unless..."

Tsunade simply smiled and waved as her apprentice began to realize what was going through Tsunade's head as she rolled the document up and hid it once more. "Buh-bye now."

By that one action, Shizune turned and left the room to do as she was asked, doing her best to contain the smile she felt coming before her entire face brightened as she passed by a small group heading up to see the Hokage. "Well hello! Tsunade is expecting you so go straight on in!"

Getting back to work on her intimidating notice to the Cloud, Tsunade suddenly groaned loudly as someone else had to knock on the door. "Oh for the love of... Can I get some NARUTO!"

"I don't think I can give you that. My little kitty would be rather pissed if that were to happen." The said blonde grinned before he was forced to dodge a piece of the broken desk. "Well I can see you are in a bad mood so I'll make this quick... Mission successful and Sasuke is knocked out by Tsukiyomi and in a high security jail cell."

"You sealed his chakra away and chained him, right?" Tsunade asked after a few moments of shock that he had come home so quickly.

"Oh come on! I'm not the same idiotic retard I was when I left and would forget something like that! I made sure I sealed his chakra soon as we recovered him. As for chains, I didn't trust any of the ones there so I left him in the ones I had him in and I can assure you those can't be broken unless he somehow is more powerful then I am with six tails." Naruto rudely commented as he hated be doubted or having his skills doubted.

"Okay... I don't even want to know why those were made in the first place but that's good news. ...The bad news is that means there is going to be a council meeting soon to decide his fate. Everyone is going to know you brought him in..." Tsunade sighed as now things just became a little more difficult.

However, feeling a little better as she remembered she had a trump card of her own, Tsunade stretched out and popped her joints. "Well, if you three could go get the council for me. I rather get this done sooner then later... I'll give you an A-rank bonus for doing so right after coming back from such an emotional mission."

Kakashi nodded and immediately left to do it as it was a rather tiring reuniting process... And the three guards he had didn't help things at all. Shino followed after as he would be glad to do so for extra pay and then he could go home and rest... Then piss Kiba off by telling him his team succeed.

Sakura stayed for a moment, glancing at both Naruto and Tsunade as if something was up, however she simply sighed and shook her head. "Thank you Lady Tsunade... Do want them there immediately or at specific time?"

"Six o'clock. Give them some time to clear their slate so they will make it on time. ...And also catch them and tell them that." Tsunade stated, slightly upset that one of her most obedient shinobi, Shino, followed Kakashi's example and just walked out after hearing his pay and getting a chance to rest and not even sticking around to get the finer details.

Nodding, Sakura went to do as she asked. As she did so, Tsunade sighed before she turned to the blonde. "Your plan may fail... He's already made contact with the Cloud and it seems they are dead set on having your and Yugito's head. ...They might not back down."

"Then I guess it is time to end this. Let's pray everything falls our way." Naruto sighed before his eyes flashed for a moment right before he closed his eyes and in a flicker of golden light he was gone.

Simply glancing at where Naruto had been, Tsunade sadly smiled. She didn't want to do this... But everything had fallen in place and it was time to act. But no matter how glad or sad she was, she still felt proud for the brat.

Now there was one last thing for her do as she sat back down and started to finish her response.

* * *

This was unacceptable. Not only had the team that had went out after Sasuke did not execute him on the spot, they instead brought him back to the village and put him in the highest security cell in the entire village. He doubted that some S-rank ninja would have difficultly breaking out of there, much less getting in.

Still, he held high authority so it was easy for him to bypass all normal securities and since there was no order to keep him from Sasuke, everything could be fixed with a simple execution. Sure, he would get back lashed for it but as his body was there and still warm it still would be possible to pass on his bloodline and rebuild the Uchiha that way... Hopefully through his Roots.

Finally arriving at the last cell, as it seemed Naruto had made sure he had to travel over two miles underground to get to him, Danzo turned to the guards. "Leave us. I can handle him like this with my guards."

The two looked at one another before they simply nodded and exited the dungeon, as he was the only prisoner they had in the level. This made the war hawk grin as almost everyone in this level ended up being executed anyways so there would be no complaints by the Anbu as this was normal procedure as they kept execution quite as possible, not wanting it to reach the public's ears.

His gaze fell upon the motionless Sasuke as he drew his subordinates ninjato, so that he could say he wasn't the one that officially executed him avoid some of the backlash, Danzo simply shook his head at the Uchiha. "This could have ended so many other ways. Tiss a pity that Itachi couldn't follow orders and protected you to his grave. You would have been a wonderful Root agent."

Placing his ninjato at Sasuke's throat, giving him no mercy, he ripped the blade through his throat. ...But there was no blood as he did it and instead... "SHADOW CLONE!"

Turning around, blood splattered onto his face as his guard had jumped just before him taking the Chidori straight to his chest, Danzo jumped back as the sacrifice did not stop Sasuke's attack as his hand pierced through and nearly caught him with it. But just as his other guard was about to grab a hold of the Uchiha a flash of light flickered between the two and a blue orb found its way into his man's chest.

"Traitors!" Danzo growled as he stared down the Uchiha and Uzumaki as they stood before him. "You've just killed Konoha ninja and you know what that means..."

"Incorrect Danzo... As now with Sasuke and information he passed on to me, it is undeniable that your actions have harmed this village more then you have helped it. ...Tsunade has issued your execution by our hands." Naruto commented before he drew forth one of his special kunai.

"He's mine." Sasuke growled out as venom laced his words and his hatred had become visible, taking the form of a deep purple. "You gave Itachi the order to eradicate _**MY **_family... You forced him to take my parents from me... You treated him like a pawn and had him exiled for what you had done! You will pay for disgracing _**OUR HONOR**_!"

Before Danzo could react to Sasuke, Naruto's kunai hit next to him and he was forced to react to Naruto's appearance next to him. But despite having used the flash, he made it painfully obvious where he was going to appear but he didn't seem to care as he simply tapped him on his prosthetic arm...

His eyes widened as he saw a seal form and knew if he would have to get rid of his armor quickly due to the marker. But now his attention was back onto the Uchiha as he was upon him, his blade ready to stick into his heart. He would have made an attempt to move but something happened... His entire body froze.

With a plop, Sasuke ripped his blade from Danzo's chest before glancing at the left arm. "You used the marker as a distraction from the binding seal beneath it... Clever. You would not have been capable of something like that years back."

"I'm different from then, Sasuke." Naruto responded as he picked his kunai from Sasuke and tapped his wrist, placing yet an inactive binding seal on Sasuke, who didn't seem to resist or try and remove it. "...Now shall I explain to you how this all happened, Danzo?"

As the man fell against the back of the cell, using the wall to keep himself up, Naruto temporarily glanced over at Sasuke to make sure he wasn't going to run before turning his full attention to Danzo. "This has all been set up... You unfortunately are the scapegoat in this master plan... A plan originally conceived by none other then the Third Hokage... The most brilliant shinobi Konoha has even been graced with."

"It all started the night he learned that you had forced the elders' hands and had them team up with you to stop the coup that the Uchiha were supposedly planning. You lied to them and made it seem that information was fact and they agreed with your plan. ...Then you choose Itachi for the mission and told him _your_ truth with _your _information." Naruto began as Sasuke growled as he wanted the man to die already.

"So placing that distrust in his own family, you had hoped to wipe out all the Uchiha and get some of the fresh male semen so that you could make your unit more powerful by having one of the most powerful doujutsus in existence... But despite all your hopes, he had left a survivor... Itachi spared Sasuke so that your plan wouldn't work as he realized what he was doing at the end."

"The Third was the only one to find Itachi as he fled from the village but after hearing Itachi's story... He let him go after he gave him his last orders as a Konoha shinobi... To start the chain that would eventually lead to the shinobi world uniting and the birth of the second flash." Naruto stated as he looked down at the man as he slowly slumped to a seat.

Closing his eyes, taking a moment to breath, Naruto continued from where he left off. "I, at the time, was far from perfect but the Third saw greatness in me. ...But as he looked at Sasuke he could see something dark was beginning to build and he took a chance and sent out Kabuto to join Orochimaru's forces and convince the snake to come after Sasuke... Something he wasn't planning as even if he could take the Sharingan from him, he would never possess the Mangekyou unless he took over an Uchiha with the eyes."

"The gamble paid off and made Orochimaru interested and placed Kabuto highly within his ranks for Sasuke could possibly kill Itachi, take his eyes and gain the Eternal Sharingan and then he could take over his body. That would allow him to be equal to that of Madara and possibly my own father so he began his plans the take Sasuke from Konoha. But this still left his main key piece unprepared... But I was at a critical point in my life and I had a similar choice of that Gaara had to make."

"...After so many hate filled stares I was ready to break from the next one and what do you know, I got another. I was ready to do the man bodily harm when something completely ironic happened. I tripped on my feet and smashed my face into the fruit stand next to where he was standing. ...He started laughing and walked away like that. ...His hatred completely evaporated from one small act and because of that I became a clown."

Naruto opened his eyes with a slight smile at the memory before continuing. "What I didn't know at the time was that was the old man... That was the Third in disguise. He knew I wasn't mentally stable after all my therapy and after seeing Dark... So he used the greatest cure there is. Laughter. ...He gave me hope that I could make everyone like me by making them laugh."

"With everything beginning to fall into place he had to set the next piece into motion and called Jiraiya back to come take me as his apprentice. Once the toad came back and saw what I was, a mirror image of my father in looks but with my mother's personality... He knew I was the one mentioned by the Toad Sage. That's why of all techniques he taught me first... He taught me how to summon so that the destined one had come forth."

"Soon after the old man died at the snake's hands, but everything was already rolling and there was one last thing that had to be done. Tsunade had to come back and become the Hokage so that Jiraiya was free to begin my real training. ...It just so happened that Tsunade saw the same thing within me that he did after I nearly sacrificed myself for her."

Catching his breath, he gazed over back at Sasuke to see he was silently listening before looking at the dying man before him. "But there was one problem he knew that would rear its ugly head so he decided to stamp it out... You. He knew the problems you would cause later on as your desire to become Hokage and rule the way you think is correct was so strong."

"So before he died he reactivated Kabuto as our sleeper agent and once Sasuke arrived he slowly began to fill him in onto Orochimaru's doings. ...We lucked out as it turned out he had contact with you. ...With the two of you working together, Sasuke realized that he had to inform me but had no way in doing so. Luckily, there was someone that came across the Sound and out of desperation Sasuke told her everything."

Seeing Danzo's shock as he looked up at the two, another figured appeared in the room with her emerald eyes gazing upon the downed man. "That would be me... The famed Gato de los Muerte. I was there to fake an assassination attempt and give the signed pact but once I fled, purposely failing the rumor of my existence began and the Akatsuki quickly found me and sent their two near immortals."

"Since it was I that received it, I destroyed their invasion plans as I could not allow them to destroy Konoha. It was still my true home and I was not going to allow them to destroy it. Because of that, Kabuto had to take the rap and was killed by Orochimaru to protect me as I now knew everything." Sasuke added before glance over at Yugito to continue.

"Thankfully that day was when Naruto and Jiraiya had arrived and the two immortals were incapable of taking them on and fled. With my help, they were allowed to stay in the Cloud as a token of saving my life while I secretly began passing the information Sasuke had given to me. ...But this was caught the day they left and it was learned I was their informant."

Fidgeting as it the memory was still painful, she leaned against Naruto and closed her eyes. "He had ordered a team with his brother and his top assassins along with me to take care of Jiraiya as he did not want Konoha knowing anything about our arrangements... So not only was I to kill them after I had fallen for Naruto, he had me raped to break me so nothing I said would be taken seriously."

"And I'm sure you know the rest as we've already explained that." Naruto spoke once more holding his fiancé arms in a tight grasp. "But now we have to deal with the Cloud thanks to you... But I'm sure they will back down as with the Sand and Mist at our side, our power is far beyond what he can muscle without any help. ...And there is one last thing I should mention. ...You can come out now."

As the darkness began to fill his vision, fear began to fill his entire being as Koharu stood behind them, taking off her masks they wore as she played her role as the other guard perfectly. "They were here to witness and hear all that was said... Your name will be erased from Konoha history and will never be mentioned again and anything you or your Root has done will go unnoticed."

It was too dark for him to see anything. But he could still hear and the last thing he heard were footsteps and a single voice telling him the one thing he feared the most as he passed from this world. "...You no longer exist."

* * *

"What is this? He should still be locked and chained down!" Homura screeched as he noted Sasuke entering the council room followed by Naruto, the young man's wife and his former team mate, Koharu.

"Or at the very least shackled so we know he cannot do anything." Tsunade frowned as he hated to agree with the other elder to keep everyone safe and it was standard protocol and she was sure that Naruto would at least bide by that.

"Should have faith in my skills. I have placed a binding seal on him that will activate if I so will it. So no worries there." Naruto grinned as he kept at Sasuke's flank to repress him if he must while Yugito moved to the Hokage's side.

As Shikamaru only muttered under his breath, despite fully believing that Naruto was fully capable of restraining the Uchiha if necessary, he had to take the other flank as he was the only other person in the room capable of doing so outside of Tsunade. "Great... Just more work for me if this gets out of hand."

"It won't." Naruto attempted to cheer up his fellow running mate before pointing at the marker on Sasuke's other wrist. "Besides, I'm sure you know what the marker does."

Most in the room indeed recognized that marker and decided to move on, knowing that Naruto could easily counter anything that Sasuke tried to do with a simple flash if the binding for some reason didn't work. Tsunade only shrugged as that made things much easier for her. "Alright, let's get this..."

"Shouldn't we wait for Danzo?" Ryo questioned as he wondered why the last council member had not arrived and thought it was best to wait for him.

"That won't be necessary." Tsunade shook her head and sighed as she looked at Naruto to make sure he had carried out the deed before turning back to the council. "As of five minutes ago, he was executed for treason as he had connections with not only Orochimaru, but the Raikage who he convinced to declare war on us."

"The Cloud has declared war?" Hiashi was the first to respond to this, very upset that this information just now reached them, before he reeled in his emotions as he realized that was probably the reason for the meeting and it just happened to coincide with the return of the Uchiha.

The explanation of why Danzo had been executed went down rather well and for that Tsunade was glad as she really didn't want to explain how it happened as she had a good feeling Naruto had not been the one that delivered the killing blow as she originally ordered. That was good as mostly everyone was on alerted due to what he had done.

Shikaku, being one of the most intelligent within the village, frowned for a moment as he noted that Yugito was there as well. "They want us to return Yugito or just her head along with Naruto's, is that right?"

"It is... But I've already refused. I will not hand over our greatest defense and I will not give any reason for him to abandon us either." Tsunade informed as she looked over at Naruto and sadly smiled. "So we must begin preparing for war if they do not back down from the information I have sent over."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she meant by information and as such Sakura's mother, who Naruto had learned was actually a rather fearsome force during her time as a ninja, spoke "You've threatened the Cloud? Lady Tsunade you must be joking! That would only ignite the flames of war!"

"It can... But it is also a great deterrent." Naruto explained while keeping his station next to Sasuke. "When the Raikage made his decision he did not do it based on what I know. If he knows of the Flying Thunder God he very well might back off. If not... I say we will need all the forces we can have and way I'm in favor of returning Sasuke's ninja license after a probational period."

"I most protest that." Inoichi stated as he was not in favor of letting Sasuke get off so easily after willingly leaving their village for power. "While I agree if war is to come and that he proves himself to reenlist his status, I believe there needs to be more harsh measures placed upon him then just probation. But first, we need to discuss the possible war coming with the Cloud."

Naruto could only nod as that was reasonable, he turned to Tsunade and who could only sigh. "Let's keep this on the subject of Sasuke for this moment. As of now there is no war and we should only start war preparations if they really do declare. There are some issues that need to be resolve about his status... Such as his defection was a rouse from the start."

This caught everyone's attention yet no one said a word as Tsunade revealed a scroll and tossed it to Shikaku for him to exam and pass along with the rest of the council. "I'm not going to get into the details as they are within there... But the Third set in motion an elaborate plot to bring about a long standing peace between all the nations. ...It, however, has seemed to have slightly back fire as nothing ever goes according to plan."

Soon as he passed it along and the scroll started reaching others, Shikaku took a moment to make sure he got everything he read before he slightly groaned. "This is a headache and a half... Why did you keep this plot hidden from us, Lady Tsunade?"

"...Because I just learned about it since the brat over here came home. Jiraiya had been the one carrying that scroll since the Third's death." Tsunade twitched as she looked over at Naruto and felt like throwing something over at him. "Still... I know it is quite a shock but it is all the truth."

Not having to read it as he simply passed it along, reading it the same time Shikaku did thanks to his Byukugan, Hiashi glanced over at the Uchiha before bringing his focus back onto the Fifth. "But be that as it may... He was never ordered or informed of this plan. It might have been well orchestrated but he left this village on his own accord."

"And I'm willing to take any punishment you wish." Sasuke broke rank and spoke as he looked towards the council. "I will take full responsibility for my actions I would simply ask you to listen to what I have to say. If you believe it or not, that is entirely up to you."

While Tsunade was pissed that the Uchiha addressed the council on his own, she could only groan before she glared at them for a moment and nod. "They will listen... Whether they will like it or not as you have my permission to speak now."

Not worrying about any interruptions, Sasuke took a deep breath. "When I was first marked with the curse I was unable to suppress the darkness it brought out within me and I was easily manipulated by it. ...Still, it was my own desire to kill my brother that led me to defect. It wasn't till I arrived in the Sound that I learned it all was set up."

"Kabuto was a loyal leaf ninja to the end. He might have set up the genjutsu during the invasion but he himself never harmed a Konoha citizen or shinobi." Sasuke ignored Naruto's cough as he knew Naruto was badly hurt by Kabuto but that was necessary to keep his cover. "He was a sleeper agent that had worked his way into Orochimaru's ranks and eventually became second in charge."

"He silently began informing me of what the Third had done before I finally realized of my importance to the leaf. I was the one that was meant to execute Orochimaru and keep him from harming the Leaf... So with pride I began to work with him to make sure my village would see no harm from the snake."

"Orochimaru never failed to see me as a spy as he was too focused on my training and becoming his next vessel. I was able to dive deeper then even Kabuto into his plots before I realized he was planning another invasion of the Leaf to finish the job... This time with a much more powerful village... One that has not disarmed during any of Great Wars... The Cloud." Sasuke admitted as his gaze turned to Yugito for a moment.

"I was to be the recipient of the treaty but since it was in a neutral sight, it could not be seen as a friendly meeting. ...There I met Yugito and after we fought the treaty was transferred and I destroyed it soon after. ...Kabuto sacrificed himself to keep me out of trouble and Orochimaru was ready to contact the Cloud again." Sasuke softly rubbed his temple as talking this much was giving him a frightful headache as he did not like doing such despite still having more to say.

"Thankfully they had their hands full with Yugito's defection and the death of the Raikage's brother. And thanks to this distraction and the Akatsuki actively within the area the snake pulled back which made my job easy... It took a few months but the time was finally right and I carried out my duty and executed him."

"But I knew I wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms so I had to wait... Besides at this time I still after my brother so I decided to go after him only to learn he was already dead. ...Then I'm sure the rest is already known and I was informed of what truly happened to my family by Naruto when he caught me in Tsukiyomi." He finally finished and just in time as he was ready to pass out as he hated talking that much. It took much effort to do.

"I can see many of you don't believe... But I'm fine with that. As I said earlier, I'm willing to accept any punishment even if it execution. I just wish for my blood to passed on and my children to be raised as proper Uchiha unlike myself." Sasuke added on knowing fully well that they would not just execute him without at least somehow getting his bloodline to be passed on.

And for the most part, many didn't believe what he said. They could see that while there was some truth to this and that Yugito was ready to back up what he had said about meeting her, but that didn't mean all of it was true. He was a missing ninja, one of their own, and they would not trust him like they had with her.

Still it was a difficult decision as they would have to find some way of passing the Sharingan onto future generations. The bloodline, whether or not they dislike Sasuke, was useful and could help booster their village as it had done in the past.

"I would like to have him incarcerated for one year's time with maximum security." Hiashi finally stated, breaking the silence as he looked down at the Uchiha. "Then after that year he will still have three years of probation with his security detail slowly diminishing as he proves to be a _loyal_ shinobi."

"What of rebuilding the Uchiha clan? If we are going to be in a war, we might need their numbers to replenish are fallen comrades once it is over. The Cloud will be a difficult foe and we may have many causalities despite Naruto's use of the legendary flash." Chouza commented as he for one knew the Uchiha before the massacre was a force to be reckoned with.

"I said what I did because he is not ready to a father yet... He is still too young and maybe in a few years after he has matured and proven his worth he may be ready... We all know how hard it is to raise a family and rebuilding a clan is something that is going to take some time and a lot of effort not to mention _maturity_. ...He's still young and can make mistakes which is something a clan head cannot make many of." Hiashi responded as this was something he was an expert due to the size of his clan.

Others quietly listened to Hiashi's explanation before Tsunade decided to add an amendment to Hiashi's regulations. "I agree with what you have stated however the probational period will be five years and at the end of the third year he may begin to start rebuilding his family. However, in case he is not faithful we will collect a sample monthly to make sure that if he is to flee that we still possess the capacity to recreate the Uchiha ourselves."

Not many disagreed as the fact that Sasuke was still a gennin when he made his mistake and while he may possess more skill then that at the moment, he still was a young man who royally screwed up. "Shall we take a vote on this?"

The count wasn't difficult as all but two voted in agreement with Hiashi's and Tsunade's proposition and those two simply wanted further restraint on the Uchiha. Shrugging her shoulders as this was acceptable, Tsunade turned to Uchiha as Iruka's unit dropped down. "Seal away his charka for now and let them take him back to his cell. Keep the others on him for security reasons."

Doing as she said, Naruto forced Sasuke's head forward, something pissed the Uchiha off a little as it really hurt, before planting the seal on and activating it. Needless to say Sasuke hissed out in pain as his chakra being drained from his body to the point where there was only enough to sustain life.

Iruka quickly shackled Sasuke and his unit left with a plum of smoke, leaving the council alone to deal with the next matter on hand, the possible war with the Cloud.

"Now that is taken care of business... We'll shift our focus onto the Cloud." Tsunade sighed as she slipped out another scroll and laid it before her on the table that stood in the center of the room. "My sensei was ever so clever and had formulated a worst case scenario in case his plot didn't work out... And his back up plan was a little blonde haired brat that he believed in so much."

"Thanks to him... We still are very good allies with Suna as Kazekage Gaara and Naruto just happened to be good friends and he feels like he owes a debt to Naruto. As long as he is here and Gaara is head of the Sand we will be allies." Tsunade commented on as she unfolded the treaty before the others letting them see what it was.

"What I didn't know was during Jiraiya's trip... They happened to bring an end to the Mist's civil war and helped the new Mizukage come into power." Tsunade grumbled as she would have liked to known this information before Mei had contacted her and began their negotiations. "And she too fell under his charm as so many have and will stand by him and us to pay off her debt."

"However... There is one thing this treaty between three of the great powers needs... The signature of the Rokudaime as of after this meeting I will resign and hand over the helm to my successor... And I choose Naruto as he not only shown his determination and love for this village... He has surpassed and achieve far more for this village then any other Hokage in history already as it isn't only they who have pledge their alliance to us."

Retrieving another scroll, Tsunade closed her eyes before placing it down next to the treaty and unveiled. "This just came in just moments before I entered... It is a non-aggression treaty from the Rock as they know of Naruto and do not wish to cross us and will sever all contact and support with the Cloud if they pursue war."

Everyone stayed quiet as what was being unveiled before them was indeed impressive. Naruto, or at least his presence, had allied the Sand and Mist with them and would keep the Rock from even coming close to them as they still feared the legendary flash. However, there was still one problem.

"He is still too young, Lady Tsunade." Koharu spoke as she truly did believe that he had all the capabilities and deserved the position but his age was still the issue. "Just as what Hiashi said earlier about Sasuke... He needs time to fully mature and accept his responsibilities as the leader of this village. Minato was twenty-seven before he took the position despite we all knew he was skilled enough for the job."

"But isn't the job of the council to guide and direct what it is the Hokage is to do, not to decree laws or scheme behind their back." Naruto finally had enough of this and had to speak. "Besides, I don't think age is the issue here... Gaara is my age and he is already the Kazekage and to be quite frank, I'm a little ahead of him in maturity as I have a family to look forward to... I don't have time to be a kid any more. I have two on the way."

As Yugito brightly smiled and moved over to her fiancée, many of the council sighed as this was true. They just weren't ready to accept that a seventeen year old was ready to take the title of Hokage. However there was little they could do about this. Their decision had to come as Tsunade was not bluffing when she said she would retire... She had been wanting to ever since she took the job.

"We do not need to vote on this as the Hokage has authority over their next successor and it is clear that Tsunade sees that you are fit for the position." Shikaku finally commented after a long pause and watching how Naruto would react. "And as your first act as the Rokudaime, you need to select a final seat in the council."

"Easy... Sorry hag, you've still got work to do. I can't let you off so easily. Besides I'm sure you would just end up working at the hospital." Naruto grinned as he looked over at Tsunade, who was just glaring daggers at him and felt like she was ready to grab his spine and rip it out.

"You don't take the office just yet. I still have a week before I'm officially out of office and you're in... So just sign the damn things while I take care of the rest of this shit." Tsunade growled out as she felt her hands twitch as she wanted so bad to reach out and strangle Naruto.

"And we'll start the preparations for announcing you as Hokage." Koharu added on as that was a job of the council. "We, however, expect you to be here every day at two so we can start preparing you for the jobs you will be handling."

"You've got it. Until then... You'll now where I'll be." Naruto spoke, having difficulty control his enthusiasm that was just bubbling within. "Now if you excuse me..."

Before anything else could be said, he disappeared along with Yugito in a flicker of light. Shikamaru could only shake his head, knowing exactly what Naruto was going to do to burn off his excess energy.

So that left him to inform the rest... And for once he couldn't blame him. But he still found it troublesome.

* * *

Months passed by. Naruto's reception went over rather well and while there were those that didn't really like the announcement of his rise to Hokage, most really didn't care about them. The ninja populace was in complete agreement as the treaties he had forged with three of the other great powers were simply outstanding and he was quite easily the strongest within the village.

No one really gave him any trouble and everyone was doing their part to make his job a little easier as he adjusted. Tsunade was currently his head advisor, when not beating his skull in or working at the hospital, and getting Naruto comfortable with the decisions he had to make... Not to mention that she just loved staking him with all the paperwork she had to deal with... Though he handled it much better due to his use of clones.

Then came the birth of his twins, Haku and Kushina. The birth was rather problematic but they pulled through as Tsunade and Shizune helped receive the two while Naruto made sure Nibi didn't break the seal and kill Yugito in the process.

So hovering over their cribs, the current Hokage could only smile at the two as they held onto one another. He had been the one to name them as Yugito had no strong feelings for the names as neither was a boy but they would wait until they were a little older before having Rigardo. Naruto was simply surprised that Yugito was a quarter hispanic despite not having the complexion.

Kushina had dark crimson hair with emerald eyes, just as his mother did and he had to give his baby girl her name. However, Haku surprised him as she had black hair but in the light it shone giving off a slight blue tint and with her brown eyes and paler complexion then her sister he couldn't help but name her after the Mist hunter ninja. He impacted his life and at first he really had thought he was a girl... And Haku was just felt like a girl name.

"Aren't you worried?" Shizune's worried voice came from behind as she was staying with them for now to help with the twins. "I know that she is skilled but Hinata..."

"It's not that." Naruto said as he was plenty worried about what would happen before smiling as Kushina yawned and her eyes began to flicker open. "I've thought about it a million times and I even have the power to nullify it... But Yugito wants to go through with this. She has something to prove."

"But isn't this a little reckless. She left her blade here... She's planning on fighting her without them." Shizune stated as she carried Yugito's katana with her to show Naruto as Yugito left it on the table after telling Naruto to stay and watch over the twins.

"Kind of." Naruto admitted as he slowly lifted Kushina from the crib without waking Haku and patted her on the back as she began to cry. "But after seeing Hinata is willing to do to be with me... Yugito at least believes that she deserves a fair chance. And there is one other thing I didn't mention about her..."

As Shizune moved over to help Naruto with Kushina, having brought two bottles of milk as it was about four hours since they were last fed, she waited for Naruto to continue on as Kushina gleefully took her milk and began sucking it down. Naruto only smiled as he watched her, almost forgetting about what Shizune had said before she coughed to catch his attention.

"There was a reason why she was the second strongest shinobi in the Cloud. She doesn't have just one sword..."

* * *

"Hinata."

"Yes father." Hinata scowled as she had been called into his study just as she was to head out for her fight against Yugito for Naruto's hand. To make things worse her sister was in the room along with Neji, both sitting by his side.

Sighing as his daughter had changed drastically in the time Naruto had come back, turning from a kind, compassionate girl into a foul, underhanded wench that only cared for herself. In essence... She had taken the darkness that she had brought out in Naruto and had become Dark as the counselors called it.

Taking his time, making her more irritated as he did so, Hiashi made sure everything of importance was put away before he gazed at his daughter. "Hinata... I know I haven't said this very much... But I do love you. I love you with all my heart. But..."

"This is stupid." Hanabi stated almost on the verge of crying as she looked up at her big sister. "How can you be so blind? We all care for you but doing this... We can't support you in this!"

"I don't need your support... I'm doing this because I've lost everything dear to me. You may be my family... But I've never got much here." Hinata responded, thought not without a heavy heart as she had become close with Neji over the last few years and Hanabi was still her sister no matter what.

Reaching his arm around his younger daughter and holding into his chest as she began to cry at Hinata's remark, Hiashi closed his eyes for a moment as he knew this was his fault. But now was time to fix it. "Hinata... Before you go out I must tell you... If you go through this I will banish you from our clan. We will not oppose our Hokage... Not when he has given us a great gift."

"The Cage Bird... Is no more." Neji said removing his head piece and revealing the seal was indeed gone. "Instead there is a much better seal now in place that will immobilize the branch house if we react harshly to an order... But we ourselves are not harmed. But I... I was freed entirely."

"Hinata." Hiashi quietly stopped Neji as he could literally see the rage building within his eldest daughter. "We are still your family and while if you do go through this and I will have to banish you as the heiress... We still want you to be with us. You are my daughter."

This was not helping Hinata's cause. She felt her resolve begin to crumble as she watched her own family before her, doing everything they could to stop her yet break down right before her eyes. And the tears she could see beginning to well in her father's eyes as this was hurting him...

"I'm sorry..." Hinata quietly said before she turned away from them as if she kept looking at them she would no longer be able to hold herself back. "But this is something I must do... I can't go back after everything now. This will end today... And I will have my strength back."

With that, Hinata left her family in disarray as Hanabi's crying began to be heard throughout the complex. However, Hiashi only motioned for Neji to take her as tears began to roll down his eyes. He needed to witness this for himself.

Getting up, he slowly followed his eldest daughter to where he knew the duel would happen. He simply hoped Hinata realized how strong she had become since this had begun.

* * *

"So you actually came... I'm surprised. I thought you would chicken out." Yugito commented as she stood in the clearing, the wind whipping around and catching her braid as it flung wildly in the breeze.

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she noticed Naruto was not there to witness this. He was acting Hokage so by all means he should be there but then again Tsunade was there and she was the fifth and still technically held a lot of power as the head of the council. Still... "Where is Naruto? I have the right to claim him immediately after this duel."

"Don't worry about that... You won't win." Yugito shrugged with her eyes closed, loving the feel of the wind rushing past her and the adrenalin that began to fill her being.

Of all the things she loved the thrill of battle had always topped her list. Now it had fallen, as she had more important responsibilities to deal with the birth of Haku and Kushina, but she could still feel the rush that was beginning to fill her and the fight hadn't even begun.

That wasn't a response Hinata wanted to hear as she growled at her opponent, thought wisely scouting her and noting she had six blades strapped to her back. She frowned as only one was used against Danzo's Root agents so this would be rather difficult if she started to use two at the same time. "Lady Tsunade... I would like it for Naruto to be here after I am finished with her."

While Tsunade frowned as she had trained Yugito back into shape and knew what she was capable of, the fifth could only nod. She wouldn't say a word as she knew this would not be a fight as did Hiashi and the other witnesses to this battle. All they could hope for was that this wouldn't become messy.

"Do you have any last words before I take Naruto from you?" Hinata calmly spoke as she activated her Byukugan and slid into more combative stance.

"Fucking do something. I don't have all day cunt. I have a family that is waiting on me." Yugito simply responded with her eyes still closed and her arms crossed over her ample chest.

With that, Hinata lunged out at Yugito. She couldn't take it any longer. All the hatred she felt for not only the blonde before her and the anger towards herself rushed out. Everything had gone wrong. She had wanted him for so long but when he returned with her everything was shattered. If she hadn't come back with him...

He would have been hers. They would have gone out as she had finally gained the courage to confront him and then they would have ended up a couple and had two kids of their own. Those children belonged to her and no one else, even if this woman was their biological mother. Naruto's children were her children.

Before she even reached Yugito, the blonde had drawn her two top blades and tossed them lightly into the air before she unsheathed the two lowest and slashed upwards. Hinata was forced to dodge them by jumping back but she was far from down as she tossed them higher into the air before she quickly unsheathed the last pair of blades.

Hinata's eyes widened as she quickly had to adapt to wielding a kunai in each hand as Yugito went onto the assault. But what was odd was that after each swing the sword would be tossed and she caught the next one coming down while in motion to swing it before it even arrived. It was as if she had this down so well that id had become like a deadly dance.

She was barely able to even deflect her strikes they were coming down so quickly. They were so fast that even with her Byukugan they were simply blurs of motion and it didn't help that her katanas didn't stay airborne too long before they came down but that in itself was the flaw of her attack.

Yugito was using no chakra strings to connect the blades to make sure the time was correct during her little dance. So all she had to do was deflected one and it would throw her off her attack long enough for her for a strike of her own. However in doing so it would leave her open and she might get more then just a cut as she had not learned the Heavenly Whirl as no one would teach her.

Deciding on it, she unleashed her kunai straight into the air and as she knew it would, it caught the airborne katana and much to her delight the deflection also caught the other. However she quickly hissed as she had barely got her arm away from the slash but the damage was done. A deep gash ripped through her right arm down into the bone.

Crying out, she tried to jump away to gain some distance when to her horror the slashes kept coming... But now they were faster.

Her kunai had affected anything. Yugito didn't even miss a beat and still caught her blades like they were still in stride and two quick gashes ripped through her chest, between her ribs. Yet they went no deeper as the blonde kept coming but only racked up more and more cuts and gashes after quickly disarming the other kunai.

There was no opening to attack. Her movements were just too fast and she had already disarmed her as the blades ripped through her shoulders and another quickly went across her back onto her shoulder blades. Then she was no longer able to move as the next cut through her knee caps before another sliced through her hamstrings.

And just as blood began to coat the grass beneath her and she was ready to end it all, Yugito's blade stopped just inches from his throat. Before Hinata knew it, Yugito simply sheathed all of her blades and turned her back on her. "Girl... I know how much you care for Naruto. But now matter how much you do... I care for him even more."

"But I understand why he still cannot think of you as anything but his friend." She continued as everything became silent and even the high wind there had been moments before had died. "You don't realize how much of effect you truly had on him. ...Just as you drew courage from him, he drew courage from you because every time he got into a bad situation he would think of your determination when you fought your cousin."

"Even though he knew it drew upon the darker side of him and help him draw onto the fox's power in critical moments, he couldn't help but admire you for your strength. ...And even now despite everything going to wrong way you came out here to face what you thought the core of your problems was." Yugito softly spoke as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"But I'm not." At this Hinata's eyes widened as Yugito turned back towards her with her emerald eyes a glow. "Your problem resides within you... Resides within you believing that you need some sort of crutch to lean upon! That's why you wanted Naruto here! You believed if he was here that you could fight to your fullest potential!"

"No..." Hinata muttered in fear as she didn't want this to happen. She didn't want to confront what truly was her problem.

"That is not true." Yugito toned down her intensity as she looked down at the bleeding Hyuuga as her eyes began to flicker in size. "You've had the strength all along. You just can't face that you are your own problem."

"We're done here. Tsunade, heal her. My babies are waiting for me." Yugito said as turned away from Hinata and walked off, going home.

Hinata was trembling as Tsunade and Hiashi approached. The realization that she was the only thing that was holding her back all these years... She couldn't believe that. She needed someone to draw strength on... Didn't she?

But then... Then how did she gain the courage to do everything she had done? It was all her doing, even if Danzo helped a little. It was all her work... All her planning... All the effort she put in... Everything was done by her own hands. It was her strength that had gotten her to this point.

"Hinata..." Hiashi worriedly looked down at his daughter as she seemed to have been caught in some sort of trance as Tsunade had long healed her wounds as there was nothing critical outside the cut in the bone, which she needed to put in a cast so it would heal properly.

Snapping out of her trance, Hinata simply gazed up at her father as tears fell freely from her eyes at realizing what she had done. "Father... I'm so sorry..."

Without another word, Hiashi embraced his daughter. It didn't matter that she was covered in her own blood and that it was now coating his own clothing.

All that mattered to him was that his daughter was back.

* * *

"Yugito..."

Naruto was wordlessly brought into a kiss as Yugito came up and softly embraced him. The kiss didn't last long as she slowly took Kushina from his grasp and held her close to her chest. "Hey cutie... Did you miss mommy?"

A giggle as all that Kushina could muster as the young baby looked up at her mother and reached her tiny hands towards her face. Letting her hands coast against her cheeks, tears began to build in the corner of her eyes. Yugito wouldn't admit it but the sheer emotion it took to face Hinata liked that and speak to her after left her mentally exhausted.

But for once... She didn't care. With her baby in her arms, all the care seemed to leave her until another cue caught her attention. Turning to the play pin and seeing Haku scratching at the netting of the wall, her tears began to freely drip as she sat on the floor and Naruto brought Haku over to her.

Holding onto both of her children, seemingly ready to break, Yugito looked over at her husband with a broken smile. "I'm okay..."

"No your not." Naruto said as he was at her side, embracing not only her but both Kushina and Haku and sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. "I'm here for you... And I always will be."

Looking up at her husband, even if they hadn't officially gone through the reception, Yugito fell into his chest and began to cry openly while keeping her twin in her grasp. She cried until every last tear dried but that did not stop her from weeping. "She was just like I was... She was lost in the darkness... Unable to find a way out... Having no hope for herself."

"I know." Naruto comforted his weeping wife and held onto her and letting this run its course. All he could do now was provide a shoulder to cry on.

Soon her sorrow slowly began to drain away as she begun to hiccup, Yugito took a few deep breathes before finally moving deeper into his embrace and allowed her two infants to roam on her lap. "It hurt... I didn't think she was like me..."

"But even then... I still couldn't just give you up. You are my world and without you... I don't know. I love them but... I love you more. You are my everything." Yugito said with a slight hiccup before looking up at her lover. "You are my fox."

"And you are my cat." Naruto responded as he held onto her tightly, his eyes gazing into hers.

Neither had even noticed that Shizune had come in and taken the little ones with her after she noticed their state. The young couple needed their time together.

* * *

**END**

**A/N**: You would have no idea of the roller coaster this chapter was for me to write. The final couple of scenes felt like my heart was just about to burst. This entire story was originally based on a relationship of mine and while we broke up before it even began I started and finished it as a tribute to how felt for her. Now hopefully that this is out of the way maybe I can get onto my other stories as I think this is what has been bugging me for a while.

Anyways, I truly hope you enjoyed this series and I might update it again with the deleted chapter but outside of that this is finished. If there is anything you would like to ask about it drop a review and I'll get back to you.

Peace out.


End file.
